Let her go
by Minefuji
Summary: Une nouvelle histoire pour attendre l'arrivée du vieux bonhomme en rouge en compagnie de nos héros préférés, ça vous dit? Alors, c'est parti pour un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 25! Cette fois, j'ai décidé de mettre mon grain de sel à la fin de la saison 4, je ne vous en dit pas plus .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

 _\- Journée paperasse, tout ce que je fuyais à grandes enjambées d'ordinaire. Et pourtant, il était onze du matin et j'étais là, rasé de près, sur une des chaises de la salle de repos à jouer à Angry Birds sur mon smartphone, ma troisième tasse de café négligemment posée sur la table à côté de moi. Je repensais à notre dernière enquête. Elle m'avait plutôt secoué et j'aurais volontiers troqué mon café contre un bon vieux whisky. Cela faisait des heures que je m'acharnais à balancer des piafs de toutes les couleurs sur des édifices plus ou moins branlants et je commençais sérieusement à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Si seulement un macchabée pouvait nous tomber dessus, ça nous obligerait à sortir prendre l'air..._

\- Personne n'est mort, Castle, vous devriez vous en réjouir!

Surpris par l'arrivée inattendue de Beckett dans la salle de repos, Castle sursauta et tomba lourdement de sa chaise.

\- Ça ne va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles?! J'aurais pu me tuer! Grogna Castle en se relevant difficilement.

\- Rohh! N'exagérez pas Castle, rétorqua Beckett en roulant des yeux. Et puis, vous n'aviez qu'à vous tenir correctement au lieu de vous balancer sur votre chaise en débitant des sornettes comme un privé dans un mauvais roman de Raymond Chandler.

\- D'abord, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais roman de Raymond Chandler! Et puis... Il faut bien que je trompe mon ennui, c'est horrible l'ambiance qu'il y a au poste quand on n'a pas d'affaire!

\- Eh oui, c'est comme ça, parfois les meurtriers prennent des vacances, sourit Beckett amusée par la réaction d'enfant trop gâté de Castle. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez vous et écrire! Ce n'est pas ça votre vrai métier?

\- Je suis tributaire de l'inspiration, inutile d'essayer d'écrire quand elle n'est pas là, je perdrais mon temps, bougonna encore Castle.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi, qui vous inspirais.

\- Il faut croire que vous êtes devenue moins inspirante, marmonna Castle en reprenant sa partie d'angry birds.

Cette dernière remarque de l'écrivain fit l'effet d'une gifle à Beckett. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour la mériter?

\- Beckett! Lança Ryan en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui?

\- Téléphone pour vous!

\- Merci Ryan.

\- Une nouvelle affaire? Demanda Castle intéressé.

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est plutôt personnel.

\- Beckett aurait un petit ami?

\- Vous devez commencer à la connaître maintenant, Beckett ne parle jamais de sa vie privée.

\- Mhm... Ça, on peut dire qu'elle aime les secrets...

\- Ça va?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air contrarié...

\- Oh! Euh... Ce n'est rien... Un truc qui me turlupine pour mon prochain roman...

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider... Racontez-moi ça!

\- Pas question que je révèle l'intrigue de mon prochain roman! Vous devrez attendre sa sortie comme tout le monde!

\- Dites plutôt que vous êtes encore en retard dans l'écriture de votre roman!

\- Mhm. Touché. Que voulez-vous, ça ne se commande pas le génie!

Esposito arriva à ce moment-là et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hey Ryan ! Je suis prêt, on y va ?

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda l'écrivain intrigué.

\- On n'a pas d'affaire, on a fini notre paperasse, on s'en va avant que Gates ou Beckett nous trouve autre chose à faire, expliqua l'irlandais.

\- Ils retransmettent le match des Knicks chez Kelly's, si on se dépêche, on devrait pouvoir voir le coup d'envoi, ajouta Esposito. Vous voulez venir avec nous, Castle ?

\- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Ryan avec un petit sourire, il attend Beckett, comme d'habitude.

\- Il peut attendre longtemps alors, elle vient de partir, expliqua le latino.

\- Oh ! Désolé, vieux, fit Ryan en se tournant vers Castle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, sourit l'écrivain, je ne l'attendais pas, je tuais le temps. Et si on allait au Old Haunt plutôt ? Ils ont installé un super grand écran. On y sera tranquille, je connais le patron.

\- Tu crois qu'il offrira sa tournée ? demanda Ryan intéressé.

\- Qui sait, s'il est de bonne humeur, sourit Castle en leur emboîtant le pas pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, imperturbable, le docteur Burke regardait sa patiente faire les cents pas entre la porte et la fenêtre de son cabinet.

\- Et si vous me disiez la raison de ce rendez-vous en urgence, suggéra-t-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était tellement perdue qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elle s'arrêta, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux

\- … Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vos cauchemars sont revenus ?

\- Non… Enfin oui en quelque sorte…

\- Ils sont revenus ou non ?

\- Ceux du cimetière non…

\- De nouveaux cauchemars alors ? C'est lié à votre dernière affaire ?

\- Cette explosion nous a tous chamboulés, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes la seule à m'avoir demandé une consultation à ce sujet.

\- … Je… c'était stupide, souffla-t-elle honteuse de cette marque de faiblesse.

\- Non ! Kate ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, dit le thérapeute alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'en aller.

Elle stoppa sa marche et le fixa, cherchant ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Vous avez eu plus que votre part de bouleversements cette année. Vous n'êtes pas faible, mais vous êtes en convalescence. Si vous ne vous libérez pas de vos démons, vous ne pourrez pas guérir et avancer !

\- … A quoi bon de toute façon ?

Intrigué par cette réflexion de sa patiente, le docteur Burke tenta d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec monsieur Castle ?

\- … Pourquoi croyez-vous que Castle ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? S'énerva Beckett en reprenant ses allers-retours.

\- … - Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Et puis c'était juste un cauchemar ! Ça arrive de faire des cauchemars ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je me suis inquiétée pour rien.

\- Combien ?

\- Quoi combien ?

\- Combien de fois avez-vous fait ce cauchemar ? Vous avez dû le faire plusieurs fois pour venir ici…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… soupira-t-elle.

\- Si vous le savez, mais vous ne voulez pas me le dire !

\- Trois ou quatre fois… C'était si réel…C'était…Il était…Je ne pouvais rien faire… Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, étranglée par l'émotion toujours aussi vive que ce cauchemar lui causait.

Burke resta silencieux tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé, vaincue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, vos messages et votre intérêt pour mes écrits me touchent beaucoup!**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 _Elle se tenait debout au milieu du chaos, pétrifiée. La poussière et le sang se mélangeaient. Les cris, les pleurs, les bousculades tout autour d'elle ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle s'était relevée machinalement, sa magnifique chevelure aux reflets dorés était maintenant terne, couverte de poussiè sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, sa veste était déchirée et maculée de sang. Sonnée, elle regardait devant elle sans voir._

 _Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son corps sans vie, le temps s'était figé pour elle. Elle ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il plaisantait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Il disait n'importe quoi comme souvent, se félicitant d'avoir une fois encore plumés le maire, le chef de la police et le juge Markway à leur dernière soirée poker et puis plus rien. Une violente explosion et sa vie avait volé en éclat. Ce ne pouvait être possible, il ne pouvait pas être mort !_

 _Ryan et Esposito s'étaient précipités vers lui . Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, ils avaient relevé leurs visages tristes vers elle. C'était fini. Depuis, elle restait figée au milieu du chaos, incapable de réagir, comme si tout à coup, elle était incapable de savoir comment respirer, comment avancer, comment vivre tout simplement._

 _Doucement, une larme roula sur ses joues et ses jambes ne furent plus capables de la porter. Elle tomba à genoux au milieu des cadavres, du sang et de la poussière. Elle se sentait prise dans un étau, sa poitrine se serrait, elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air en vain. Elle n'était plus que douleur, il n'était plus là._

\- Kate ! Kate !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sa respiration était erratique. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait. Le docteur Burke lui parlait doucement, il dût lui répéter une bonne dizaine de fois que rien de tout cela n'était réel pour qu'elle se calmât enfin.

\- Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau, dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- … Merci…

Elle était vraiment secouée, il resta près d'elle un instant avant de retourner dans son fauteuil. Replonger dans son cauchemar avait été une épreuve plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Cette affaire vous a affectée plus que vous ne le pensiez, énonça Burke au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas assisté à l'explosion ! Quand je suis arrivée, c'était une scène de crime, je savais à quoi m'attendre !

\- Une telle scène chamboulerait n'importe qui. Même le plus aguerri des policiers.

\- Peut-être, mais elle n'avait rien de personnel, je suis capable de prendre de la distance d'habitude !

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Quand une affaire me touche de trop près, mon capitaine n'hésite pas à me mettre sur la touche. Gates encore plus sûrement que Montgomery, alors oui, j'en suis sûre !

\- Peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose durant l'enquête… Quelque chose que votre subconscient a remarqué…

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu certaine de comprendre où Burke voulait en venir.

\- Non… Tout était normal…

\- Et monsieur Castle ?

Elle releva la tête aussitôt. Pourquoi tout tournait-il autour de Castle ?

\- Il est au centre de votre cauchemar, expliqua Burke bien décidé à ouvrir les yeux de sa patiente sur ce qu'elle s'obstinait à occulter. Comment a-t-il vécu cette enquête ?

\- … Il a été secoué… Mais c'est normal, non ? Pour un civil, ce genre de scène de crime, ce n'est pas facile à voir. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas resté tout le temps au poste, il a eu besoin de rentrer chez lui auprès de ses proches.

\- Et depuis, comment est-il ?

\- Bah… Agaçant, comme avant…

\- En êtes-vous certaine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à me faire dire ? S'énerva-t-elle soudain en se relevant.

\- Kate, soupira Burke. Si vous venez encore me voir, plus de dix mois après votre fusillade, ce n'est plus pour votre syndrome de stress post traumatique. Vous avez surmonté vos peurs depuis longtemps déjà. Vous êtes depuis longtemps apte à l'emploi. Non, si vous continuez de venir me voir, c'est pour guérir de vos blessures antérieures. Vous me l'avez dit, vous ne voulez plus vous cacher derrière ce mur que vous avez érigé autour de votre cœur depuis la mort de votre mère. Vous voulez avancer.

\- Je sais, souffla Kate.

\- Vous voulez guérir pour monsieur Castle.

\- …

\- C'est pourquoi je pense que ce cauchemar n'est pas anodin, il reflète vos peurs profondes. Inconsciemment, vous avez remarqué un changement chez lui et cela vous effraie plus que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre.

\- … Il voulait me dire quelque chose…

\- …

\- Pendant l'enquête… Tous ces morts, ça l'avait chamboulé… Il disait que toutes ces personnes pensaient avoir du temps pour leurs projets et que tout à coup, tout s'était brusquement arrêté… Il a voulu me dire quelque chose pendant l'enquête, il disait que c'était important…

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On a été interrompu et quand à la fin de l'enquête, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, il a dit que ça n'était rien d'important et il est rentré chez lui… Je pensais qu'il était encore secoué par cette affaire…

\- Mais aujourd'hui vous ne le pensez plus, conclut Burke.

\- Non, avoua Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

\- … Il est bizarre depuis cette enquête… Plus bizarre qu'avant, je veux dire. Il est distant… Il a même dit que je ne l'inspirais plus ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Cela va faire quatre ans qu'il me suit en clamant partout que je suis sa muse et tout à coup, plus rien !

\- Vous savez, l'inspiration…

\- Taratata ! Je suis toujours aussi inspirante qu'avant ! Enfin, je veux dire… Il a déjà imaginé une scène rien qu'en me regardant me servir un café, alors… Non, c'est pas ça !

\- De quoi s'agit-il alors ? demanda Burke amusé par la réaction de sa patiente d'ordinaire si posée et réfléchie.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Vous pensez qu'il vous cache quelque chose ?

\- Il n'est pas vraiment doué pour ça, non, je m'en serais aperçue si c'était ça…

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est lassé… Soupira Kate. Peut-être qu'il a pris conscience de la fragilité de la vie et qu'il ne veut plus attendre… Peut-être que…

\- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

Elle le fixa un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas…

A quelques quartiers de là, Alexis venait de rentrer au loft après sa journée de cours. Etonnée de ne pas trouver son père dans son bureau ou derrière les fourneaux, elle se rendit dans la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en découvrant une valise ouverte sur le lit.

\- Je m'offre une petite semaine de vacances…

\- En pleine période scolaire ! Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux ! Je suis écrivain, je peux partir en vacances quand j'en ai envie !

\- Mais… Et moi ?

\- Tu seras très bien avec ta grand-mère ! Je vous laisse une de mes cartes de crédit. Et puis tu es grande maintenant, avec toi pour la surveiller, je suis sûr que ta grand-mère ne fera pas de bêtise.

\- Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es disputé avec Beckett ?

-Absolument pas ! J'ai juste envie de changer un peu d'air. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour du lieutenant Beckett !

\- Première nouvelle ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Soupira Alexis.

Il regarda sa fille. Décidément, elle était bien trop perspicace pour lui. Mais pouvait-il la mêler à ses histoires de cœur ?

\- Rien, souffla-t-il finalement. Elle n'a rien fait.

\- Tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose, répondit la jeune fille d'un air désolé. Cela va faire quatre ans que tu la suis dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. S'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est sans doute parce qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Elle n'est pas celle qu'il te faut.

\- … Tu as peut-être raison. C'est pourquoi je dois m'éloigner quelques temps.

Alexis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et l'embrassa.

\- N'oublie pas ta crème solaire ! Je n'ai pas envie de te passer de la crème sur ton dos d'où la peau pèlera à cause d'un affreux coup de soleil.

\- Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? Sourit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne serait sans doute pas beau à voir ! Rit-elle en s'éloignant.

Après avoir fermé sa valise, Castle alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur le site de l'aéroport de JFK.

\- Voyons… Où pourrais-je bien partir en vacances ?

Il élimina immédiatement Los Angeles, il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer la brioche au beurre dans sa suite et le souvenir de son séjour avec Beckett l'année précédente était encore trop frais dans son esprit.

Il opta pour Miami, la Floride lui permettrait de se détendre tranquillement au soleil.

Lorsqu'il fut installé et que l'avion décolla, il jeta un dernier regard à Manhattan et eut une dernière pensée pour Beckett. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle et de la peine que son mensonge lui faisait.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est parti pour le troisième chocolat! Régalez-vous! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

Encore une longue journée ennuyeuse qui touchait à sa fin. Assise à son bureau, le lieutenant Beckett tentait terminait consciencieusement sa paperasse. D'un geste énervé, elle ratura une fois de plus sa phrase et une fois de plus, elle roula rageusement sa feuille en boule avant de l'envoyer rejoindre la dizaine de ses congénères qui avaient subi le même sort quelques minutes auparavant. Elle poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était devenu aussi étrange, ni pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule.  
Les gars étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure, comme la plupart de leurs collègues. Même Iron Gates était partie retrouver sa famille pour passer une soirée agréable avec eux. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à ceux qui travaillaient sous son commandement, le capitaine Gates avait une vie en dehors du boulot. Une vie pleine de petits bonheurs et de rires, de peines aussi sans doute, mais une vie normale d'être humain.

Et elle? Qu'avait-elle? Des peurs, des douleurs et une immense solitude. Elle était bien sûr entièrement responsable de cette situation. Elle et son entêtement à tenir éloigné d'elle toute personne qui voudrait faire partie de sa vie. Le seul à qui elle avait donné sa chance était Sorenson et il l'avait abandonnée pour entrer au FBI. Oh! Bien sûr, elle aurait pu le suivre, mais pour elle, il n'était pas question de quitter Manhattan. C'était là que vivait son père et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui depuis l'assassinat de sa mère. De plus, elle était entrée dans la police pour trouver son meurtrier. Il était hors de question qu'elle quittât New-York avant de l'avoir jeté en prison.

Elle n'avait pas laissé sa chance à Demming et elle s'était complu dans une relation à distance avec Josh jusqu'au jour où il avait réclamé plus. Elle n'avait pas pu lui donner plus. Quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà pris toute la place dans son cœur. Quelqu'un qu'elle s'entêtait à tenir éloigner de peur de le perdre et de ressentir une douleur encore plus grande et dévastatrice que celle qu'elle avait ressentie à la mort de sa mère. Castle… Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre à présent, mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Il s'était éloigné d'elle. Où était-il ? Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'était pas venu au poste… Elle aurait pu l'appeler, mais elle n'avait fait que repousser ce moment jour après jour de peur qu'il ne décrochât pas en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, qu'allait-elle devenir s'il ne revenait pas? Aurait-elle la force de ne vivre que pour son travail avec le meurtre de sa mère pour seule obsession ? Elle en doutait. Depuis quatre ans, elle s'était habituée à sa présence à ses côtés, à ses pitreries. Il avait éclairé son univers, illuminé son existence. Avec lui à ses côtés, chaque jour était une aventure, tout était plus marrant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en vie que depuis qu'il était entré de force dans sa vie avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Elle se remémora la fusillade et les trois petits mots qu'il lui avait dits en la suppliant de rester avec lui. Il l'aimait. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et elle lui avait brisé le cœur en lui mentant. Elle avait lu l'immense déception dans son regard quand elle lui avait dit ne pas se souvenir.

Elle lui avait parlé de son mur, quand elle était allée le retrouver à cette séance de dédicace, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris son message… Quelle gourde ! Elle aurait dû être plus courageuse ! Il l'aiderait à surmonter ses peurs en ce moment. Au lieu de ça, elle était seule au poste à plus de 20 heures à faire de la paperasse.

Soudain, elle se leva et attrapa sa veste.

Après avoir mis le point final de son dernier rapport d'autopsie de la journée, Lanie Parrish s'étira avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Il était tard, mais elle avait enfin réussi à mettre à jour sa paperasse. Elle n'aurait pas à ramener du travail à finir à la maison pour une fois! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour appeler Esposito…

Du bruit dans le couloir attira son attention. La morgue étant déserte à cette heure, elle attrapa un scalpel et s'approcha de la porte peu rassurée.

Sur le qui-vive, elle ne quittait pas la poignée de la porte des yeux, le poing levé, prête à étriper celui qui s'aventurait dans sa morgue à une heure aussi indue sans s'être annoncé avant.

La poignée s'abaissa lentement, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle resserra sa prise sur son scalpel et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

La poignée complètement baissée, la porte s'ouvrit en émettant un léger grincement.

\- YAAAAHHHH! S'écria-t-elle en espérant être suffisamment menaçante pour effrayer l'intrus.

\- Lanie? Demanda Beckett le plus calmement du monde.

\- Kate?! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles! Souffla la légiste soulagée.

\- Ah? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Je pensais même que tu serais déjà rentrée chez toi à cette heure...

\- Tu n'as même pas eu un tout petit peu peur de moi? Se désola la légiste.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais eu peur? Demanda Kate les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah, j'ai quand même hurlé en brandissant un scalpel!

\- Tu as crié? Je n'ai pas entendu, répondit Beckett d'un air détaché.

\- ... Oh! Toi, tu as l'esprit préoccupé!

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Beckett.

\- Bah quand même, j'ai poussé un super cri de guerrière psychopathe!

\- Refais-le pour voir?

\- YAAAAHHHH!

\- ... Mhmm…

\- C'était pas convaincant?

\- Bah faut encore travailler... Répondit Beckett. Ça doit venir du fond des tripes, un vrai cri de barbare prêt à réduire son adversaire en charpie.

\- YYYYAAAAHHHHHHH! S'écria de nouveau Lanie sans pour autant faire sourciller son amie.

\- Mhm! C'était mieux, reconnut Beckett après un petit temps de réflexion. On doit sentir toute ta rage dans ce cri...

\- Bon, soupira Lanie lasse, ne me dis pas que tu es passée ce soir pour m'apprendre à crier?

\- Je suis passée voir ma meilleure amie, dit simplement Beckett en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Pourquoi viens-tu à la morgue alors que tu devrais profiter du fait que tu as un bel écrivain sous la main pour en faire ton quatre heures!

La détective lui lança un regard si noir, qu'elle en éclata de rire.

\- Allons bon! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Kate fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras agacée par cette réflexion.

\- Sérieusement ? rétorqua Lanie. Il n'y a que Castle et ses âneries pour te donner l'envie subite de me parler à une heure pareille !

\- Il n'a rien fait, avoua Beckett. Ça fait des jours qu'il n'est pas venu au poste.

La légiste ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que sa bouche formait un O parfait.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, même pas. Il ne vient plus, c'est tout.

\- … Je vois, on passe s'acheter du vin et de la glace au chocolat et on file chez toi! Réunion de crise ce soir ! Annonça Lanie en attrapant sa veste et son sac à main.

\- Pourquoi chez moi ?

\- C'est plus près et puis ta baignoire est plus grande.

\- Quel sens des priorités !

\- Si je dois passer la nuit avec toi, autant profiter du confort de ton appartement ! Répliqua Lanie en prenant le bras de son amie pour quitter la morgue. On va transformer ta salle de bain en SPA, rien de tel pour se prélasser et se sentir comme neuves demain matin!

\- Merci Lanie, sourit Beckett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires! Place à un chapitre avec un air de déjà vu nécessaire à l'évolution de mon intrigue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

Que s'était-il passé? Katherine Beckett avait beau se poser cette question encore et encore, elle n'en trouvait pas pour autant la réponse. Elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Lanie quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Après être passées prendre de la glace et une bonne bouteille de vin, elles s'étaient rendues chez Beckett pour une soirée entre filles et là, Beckett avait avoué ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :_

 _\- Je t'assure, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Castle et moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est bizarre entre nous ces temps-ci._

 _\- Ces temps-ci ? Avait souri Lanie. Kate, ça fait quatre ans que c'est bizarre entre vous !_

 _\- Nan, là, je te dis que c'est différent, avait rétorqué Beckett en agitant le verre de vin qu'elle venait de verser. C'est lui qui est différent, il est plus comme avant._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de prendre un peu de distance, l'avait défendu la légiste, il en a marre d'attendre._

 _\- Marre d'attendre quoi ?_

 _\- À ton avis ? Avait soupiré Lanie devant l'entêtement de son amie à nier l'évidence. Ce type est dingue de toi. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais celle qui ne ressent rien que Castle ne te fait pas craquer._

 _Beckett avait blêmi, était-elle si transparente ?_

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que personne n'était au courant ? S'était empressée d'ajouter la légiste, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou._

 _\- Euh... Si ! Avait d'abord tenté Kate._

 _Avant d'ajouter devant le regard insistant de son amie :_

 _\- Nan… Tu crois qu'il le sait ?_

 _\- Tu ne te rappelles pas comment il était au début, une fille à chaque bras ? s'était expliquée Lanie. Ce séducteur arrogant a complètement disparu. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Il n'est plus comme ça parce qu'il t'attend!_

 _Kate n'avait d'abord rien répondu. Elle digérait ces nouvelles informations et les analysait afin de vérifier leur exactitude._

 _\- Oui mais j'ai..._

 _\- Tu as des choses à régler, l'avait coupée Lanie connaissant par cœur les excuses de son amie, je sais mais tu ne peux pas lui demander de patienter toute sa vie! À moins, que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ne soit plus comme avant..._

 _\- Mais si ça ne marchait pas, si ça fait comme pour Javier et toi? Avait demandé Kate dévoilant ainsi ses peurs._

 _\- Au moins on a tenté le coup, s'était défendue Lanie. Ça n'a pas marché, et alors ? Ça nous a permis d'évoluer, et ça n'exclut pas les galipettes de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, si tu n'avais pas débarqué dans ma morgue ce soir…_

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps!_

 _\- Allons bon! Qu'est ce que tu veux alors?_

 _\- ... Tout, avoua Beckett rougissante._

 _\- Youhou! Elle l'a enfin dit! Alors vas-y lance-toi! De quoi as-tu peur?_

 _\- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce que nous avons, avait soupiré Kate._

 _Ce à quoi Lanie avait répondu en roulant des yeux :_

 _\- Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce que Castle et toi vous avez sérieusement ?_

 _\- Une amitié ?_

 _\- Non. Ce que toi et moi on a c'est une amitié, mais ce que Castle et toi vous avez c'est un cercle vicieux. Tu crois qu'il va accepter de tourner en rond encore longtemps ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne vienne plus au poste ces jours-ci?_

 _\- Bah..._

 _\- Parce que ce que tu lui fais subir est insupportable! Mets-toi un peu à sa place! Tu accepterais une telle situation, toi?_

 _\- Bah..._

 _\- Bah... Bah... Bah non, ma vieille! Et tu le sais très bien! Il va falloir que tu te remues si tu ne veux pas le perdre tout court!_

 _Un appel du poste avait interrompu cette conversation sans pour autant y mettre fin. Ryan avait réussi à joindre Castle qui lui avait répondu qu'il les rejoindrait sur la scène de crime. Lanie avait alors sauté sur l'occasion pour persuader Beckett de se jeter à l'eau._

 _\- Ne va surtout pas croire que tu as été sauvée par le gong, insistait-elle encore lorsqu'elles arrivaient aux abords du motel où la victime avait été découverte, je suis ton amie alors je ne laisserais pas tomber. Et puis, tu me dois cette soirée SPA. Ta baignoire est vraiment trop cool!_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, lui dire ce que je ressens? avait demandé Beckett plus nerveuse qu'une adolescente vivant son premier coup de cœur._

 _\- Oui tu pourchasses des criminels alors ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire peur!_

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, enfin il faut que je trouve le bon moment._

 _\- Rien ne vaut le moment présent ! avait rétorqué Lanie avec un grand sourire._

 _Ce fut alors que la voiture de Castle était arrivée dans un grand crissement de pneus. Il avait osé arriver sur les lieux d'un crime avec une blondasse au volant de sa Ferrarri ! Lanie avait alors détalé plus vite que si elle avait eu le feu aux fesses et l'avait abandonnée devant Castle et sa nouvelle excentricité. Il avait promis à la blonde de la rappeler et l'avait laissée filer au volant de sa voiture de luxe._

Par la suite, Castle avait été bizarre pendant toute l'enquête, ce qui avait conforté Beckett dans ses convictions: il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Est-ce que Lanie avait raison? Est-ce qu'il s'était lassé d'attendre? Pourtant elle avait senti une pointe de jalousie de sa part quand le détective de Scotland Yard s'était invité dans leur enquête. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir pour elle? C'était décidé, elle allait prendre le taureau par les cornes et tenter de sauver ce qu'il restait de sa relation avec Castle. Et comme Lanie le lui avait fait remarquer: rien ne valait l'instant présent!

Castle passa à ce moment-là près d'elle, elle l'interpela aussitôt, angoissée à l'idée de ne plus le revoir.

 _-_ Castle, vous avez une seconde? On peut parler?

\- Euh non, pas vraiment! Jacinda est garée en double file avec la Ferrari...

\- Wow! Quatre rendez-vous en trois jours! Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kate amère.

\- Euh ouais. Pourquoi?

\- Oh... Euh... C'est juste... Enfin... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était votre genre...

\- Eh bien... Elle est drôle et pas compliquée. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, répondit-il sans remarquer son trouble.

Il quitta alors le poste, laissant derrière lui une Beckett plus que perplexe. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège tentant de cacher sa déception. Que s'était-il passé? En avait-il eu assez de l'attendre? C'était ce que pensaient Lanie et le docteur Burke. Elle en doutait. Il était en colère contre elle. Mais pourquoi?

Une vague de colère s'empara d'elle. Bon sang! Il aurait pu lui parler! Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était prête à avancer avec lui désormais! Elle avait voulu le lui dire, mais il n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter.

Il était trop tard, Jacinda était apparue et il semblait bien décider à l'oublier.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire? Elle avait abusé de sa patience, sans doute. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle lui parlé de cette histoire de mur, des mois qu'elle lui avait demandé de se montrer patient... Elle aurait dû se réveiller plus tôt. Un homme tel que lui était courtisé, il n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment! Mais s'il tenait vraiment à elle, il lui aurait parlé! Il lui aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle aurait compris et lui aurait sans doute ouvert son cœur! Mais au lieu de ça, il avait fait n'importe quoi et avait jeté son dévolu sur cette Jacinda! Elle oscillait entre colère et désespoir. Ce détective anglais ne lui avait pas caché son intérêt pour elle, mais elle avait décliné son offre, parce que seul Castle comptait pour elle. Apparemment, elle ne comptait pas autant aux yeux de l'écrivain.

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle attrapa son téléphone et après une seconde de réflexion composa un numéro. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir!

\- Salut. Euh... C'est Kate. Votre proposition d'aller prendre un verre avec moi tient toujours?

\- Bien entendu, répondit Colin Hunt! Je suis toujours dans le quartier, je passe vous prendre?

\- On se retrouve en bas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

\- Alors? Que fait-on? Demanda Castle en bouclant sa ceinture.

\- On pourrait aller dans un hôtel, sourit Jacinda d'un air coquin.

\- Oh! Euh! Oui. On pourrait... Et si on allait dîner d'abord? Je meurs de faim.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas chez Rémi's? Ce n'est pas très loin et il paraît que leurs hamburgers sont excellents! Suggéra Jacinda ravie.

\- Euh... Oui. Va pour Remi's, grimaça Castle en se remémorant son dernier dîner dans ce restaurant.

Beckett l'y avait invité, ils avaient passé une soirée très agréable. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis que la prochaine fois qu'il y retournerait, ce serait avec elle, le jour où elle serait sa petite amie. Mais cela relevait du rêve impossible apparemment. Cette pensée lui fit pousser un long soupir.

\- On peut aller ailleurs si ça ne t'emballe pas, proposa Jacinda en remarquant son trouble.

\- Non! Chez Remi's ce sera parfait, sourit Castle. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dégusté un bon cheeseburger!

Jacinda prit donc la direction de chez Remi's tandis que l'écrivain essayait de se persuader qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision en faisant une croix sur une éventuelle relation intime avec Beckett. Si la jeune femme n'était pas prête à lui ouvrir son cœur, elle ne le serait jamais.

Il se remémora soudain les paroles de Kate un peu plus tôt au poste. Elle avait voulu lui parler, mais il était trop en colère contre elle pour l'écouter. Et si elle s'était décidée? Il réfléchit un instant à cette hypothèse et se ravisa. Non, elle avait certainement eu envie de lui parler de l'enquête ou encore du fait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable qu'il laissât sa Ferrari à une parfaite inconnue. Il était très peu probable qu'elle se fut enfin décidée! D'ailleurs, il était sûr désormais qu'elle ne se déciderait jamais! Elle aurait toujours une bonne excuse pour se cacher derrière son fichu mur!

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre! S'écria-t-il soudain prit de colère.

\- Quoi? S'étonna Jacinda de ce brusque coup d'éclat.

\- Rien! Je meurs de faim! Se reprit-il aussitôt. Hâtons-nous!

\- Je fais ce que je peux, mais je ne peux pas passer par-dessus les autres voitures, rigola Jacinda, il faudra te montrer patient monsieur l'écrivain!

Un peu plus tard, Castle et Jacinda étaient installés à une table et attendaient leur commande en sirotant un whisky pour lui et un kir à la violette pour elle. Il l'écoutait bavarder inlassablement d'une oreille distraite, alors qu'intérieurement il livrait un combat acharné pour savoir s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû laisser sa chance à Beckett et écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Si ça se trouvait, il avait tout faux et elle s'était décidée à vivre une histoire passionnée avec lui, et lui, il avait tout bousillé à cause de son ego mal placé!

\- Rick! Tu m'écoutes?

\- Hm? Euh! Oui... Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Tes pensées?

\- Oui, oh... Tu sais, nous les écrivains, nous sommes facilement distraits dès qu'une idée nous traverse l'esprit...

\- Une idée pour ton prochain roman? Oh ! Trop chouette! Tu me racontes?

\- Désolé, mais il te faudra te montrer patiente, car je ne révèle jamais mon intrigue avant. Il en va de mon intégrité d'écrivain!

\- Oh allez... Ritchie chéri!

\- Désolé, mais ton regard suppliant aussi mignon soit-il ne me fera pas déroger à cette règle! Te prêter ma Ferrari, pas de problème, mais te révéler l'intrigue de mon prochain roman... Pas question!

\- Mhm... Je comprends... J'aurais au moins essayé... répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Mhm... Oh! Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille au... Enfin... Tu sais…

\- Pas de souci, sourit Jacinda.

Rick se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, tout en se demandant comment se débarrasser gentiment de Jacinda pour aller retrouver Beckett. Il devait en avoir le coeur net!

Soudain, une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille parvint à ses oreilles. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où elle provenait et une vague de fureur s'empara de lui à nouveau. Elle était là, assise à une table, discutant gaiement avec Scotland Yard. Comment avait-il pu songer une seule seconde à l'idée d'aller la retrouver et écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire? Cette femme allait le rendre fou!

"Rends-toi à l'évidence mon vieux, pensa-t-il, elle ne t'aime pas et ne sera jamais à toi."

Résigné, il fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir à sa table où Jacinda l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il mît de côté ses tourments ainsi que Beckett et se consacra à son invitée. Au moins avec elle, ce n'était pas compliqué.

Un peu plus loin, Colin Hunt se résignait lui aussi. Chaque sujet de conversation qu'il lançait se terminait invariablement de la même façon: Castle avait fait ci ou Castle avait dit cela. Il aurait dû être agacé d'entendre la jeune femme qu'il avait invitée à boire un verre faire les éloges d'un autre homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer quand elle parlait de lui. Elle rayonnait littéralement quand elle décrivait ses réactions ou ses actions. Elle était déjà très belle mais quand elle parlait de lui, elle était merveilleusement belle. Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas pour lui, son cœur était déjà pris. Mais elle avait accepté son invitation, aussi tenterait-il crânement sa chance.

\- Et si vous veniez avec moi à Londres, proposa-t-il si soudainement qu'elle manqua de s'étrangler avec la cacahuète qu'elle grignotait.

\- ... QUOI?! Demanda-t-elle une fois que sa quinte de toux se fut calmée.

\- Je dois repartir pour Londres demain, je me disais que vous pourriez prendre quelques jours de vacances et venir avec moi, je vous ferai visiter et on apprendrait à mieux se connaître...

\- Euh... Hésita-t-elle blême. C'est que je ne peux pas quitter mon travail comme ça...

\- Votre enquête est bouclée, d'après vos collègues, vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de vacances, il me semble que c'est le moment idéal pour prendre quelques jours pour visiter Londres en compagnie d'un charmant agent de Scotland Yard, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- La proposition est tentante, reconnut-elle avec un sourire gentil.

\- Mais...

\- ... Mais... Il y a quelqu'un... avoua-t-elle d'un air triste. J'ai peut-être ruiné toutes mes chances avec lui, mais je...

\- Vous ne voulez pas tirer un trait sur lui, termina-t-il à sa place.

\- C'est ça... Il s'est montré très patient et s'il faut qu'à mon tour j'attende qu'il soit prêt, j'attendrai... Même si les chances qu'il revienne vers moi sont très minces.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Colin ne reprenne la parole.

\- Ce Castle a bien de la chance, sourit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je parlais de Castle!

\- Oh, vous n'en aviez pas besoin! Il est clair que vous avez des sentiments pour votre consultant! Ne faites pas cette tête là, rit-il, vous formez un bien joli couple!

\- Mhm… Peut-être, si on omet le fait qu'il sorte avec une autre, marmonna-t-elle amère.

\- S'il n'est pas complètement idiot, ça lui passera, répondit Colin avec compassion.

\- Et s'il ne revenait pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il est complètement idiot et qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il vous faut !

\- C'est peut-être moi, qui ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut, soupira Kate.

\- Dans ce cas, vous savez où me joindre, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous méritez quelqu'un de beaucoup moins compliqué, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas un cadeau!

\- Laissez-moi en juger par moi même. Allons, effacez cette mine triste et profitez de ce délicieux cocktail en ma galante compagnie.

Elle sourit et leva son verre pour trinquer avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très motivant. Un grand merci aussi à tous les lecteurs! ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

Un taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Beckett. La jeune femme paya la course et descendit du véhicule. Elle le regarda redémarrer et se faufiler dans la file des voitures et poussa un long soupir. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée au creux de son estomac et ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter. A quoi s'attendait-elle aussi? Espérait-elle réellement oublier Castle en allant boire un verre avec Colin Hunt? Quelle naïveté!

Le tête à tête avec Colin Hunt n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Ils avaient terminé leurs consommations et s'étaient dit au revoir dans le taxi qu'ils avaient partagé pour rentrer. Il aurait pu être celui qu'il lui fallait, si elle l'avait rencontré quelques années auparavant, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, depuis que Castle avait déboulé dans sa vie avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, aucun autre homme n'était suffisamment bien à ses yeux. À chaque fois, elle les comparait à lui et à aucun moment ils ne tenaient la comparaison. Physiquement, ils n'avaient rien à envier à Castle, mais il leur manquait cette petite étincelle, que seul l'écrivain savait allumer en elle. Il l'agaçait, l'énervait, la désespérait, l'exaspérait, la faisait sourire, l'amusait, la fascinait, la faisait rire. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait vivante. Tous les autres lui paraîssaient fades en comparaison.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement comme un automate, perdue dans ses pensées. Un sentiment d'immense gâchis lui vrillait l'estomac. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi idiote? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi hésitante avant. Au grand désespoir de son père, elle n'avait jamais laissé passer une occasion de sortir avec un homme qui lui plaisait, alors que certaines fois, elle aurait dû s'enfuir dès l'instant où elle avait posé son regard sur certains d'entre eux. C'était vrai, quoi, elle avait vécu six mois avec un grunge qui puait le chien mouillé! Et que dire de Rogan O'Leary? Ce bonimenteur était mille fois plus agaçant que Castle et pourtant elle était sortie avec lui! Bon d'accord, elle l'avait plaqué au bout deux semaines, mais il avait eu sa chance! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accordé cette chance à Castle?

\- Ma vieille, tu es vraiment la plus stupide de toutes les filles! Marmonna-t-elle en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras sans s'être battue. Casle méritait qu'elle s'accrochât à son rêve! Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Castle sans savoir ce qu'elle dirait s'il décrochait. Elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps puisqu'elle tomba aussitôt sur la messagerie. Castle avait éteint son téléphone. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé.

" _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sûr la messagerie de Castle, je suis soit en train de m'éclater soit en train de filtrer mes appels. En tous les cas, vous pouvez tenter de laisser un message, peut-être vous accorderai-je le privilège de recevoir mon appel en retour. Ciao!"_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message? Se demanda Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il reprenait ses airs de frimeur exaspérant!

Bien que refroidie pas ce message, elle décida de lui en laisser un pour éviter d'avoir encore plus de regrets qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

\- Hey Castle... C'est Beckett... Murmura-t-elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je... J'aurais...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Je voulais vous dire que je regrettais le froid qu'il y avait entre nous depuis quelques temps... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais si je vous ai froissé, sachez que je le regrette et que... J'aimerais vous parler. C'est important.

Elle raccrocha, incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus sans verser de larmes. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, prit une douche et enfila un pyjama avant d'avaler un somnifère qui lui permettrait de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se réveiller à la première heure le lendemain, la boule au ventre et l'esprit tourmenté. En colère contre elle-même de se sentir si mal à cause de Castle, d'avoir laissé passer sa chance avec lui et contre lui de s'être laissé émoustiller par la première fille écervelée qu'il avait croisée. Elle enfila un jogging et une paire de baskets et fila en direction de Central Parc.

Il faisait à peine jour, une brume légère, vestige d'une nuit fraîche, persistait encore. Elle s'élança dès qu'elle eut franchi la grille et ne ralentit pas son allure avant d'être terrassée par un affreux point de côté et une horrible sensation de nausée, façon douloureuse pour son corps de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait franchi ses limites. Résignée, elle rentra chez elle, vérifia qu'aucun appel en absence ne s'affichait sur son portable et fila sous la douche. L'eau brûlante permit à ses muscles endoloris de se relaxer, mais son cerveau tournait toujours à deux cents à l'heure. Exaspérée, elle coupa l'eau chaude, sursauta au contact de l'eau glacée qu'elle ferma aussitôt et sortit de la douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie et attendait son amie. Celle-ci arriva tranquillement, son sac et ses dossiers sous le bras et sursauta en l'apercevant.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça! Soupira la légiste sa main libre sur le cœur.

\- ...

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Lanie devant l'air perdu de son amie.

\- Lanie... J'ai tout gâché! Répondit Kate les yeux pleins de larmes et ses doigts triturant son mouchoir.

\- Gâché quoi?

\- J'aurais dû lui parler plus tôt Lanie! J'ai tout fichu par terre! Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il attendait que je me décide! Je suis une horrible personne!

\- Honey, tu n'as rien fait de mal! Répondit la légiste d'une voix douce.

\- Si je n'avais rien fait de mal, il ne serait pas dans les bras de cette Jacinda!

\- C'est juste une passade... Il en a eu marre d'attendre, il a eu besoin de se rassurer sur son pouvoir de séduction!

\- Et si c'en était pas une?

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu le dis toi-même: il est gamin et superficiel! Rétorqua Lanie en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec la première venue!

\- Justement, il a dit qu'il voulait une relation qui ne serait pas compliquée!

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur? Au lieu de venir dans mon repère de cadavres?

\- J'ai essayé, mais... Il est si bizarre en ce moment! Se défendit la détective.

\- Mmh, c'est pas faux, répondit la légiste les lèvres pincées en repensant à l'arrivée de Castle sur la scène de crime avec son hôtesse de l'air au volant de sa Ferrari. Remue-toi! Appelle-le!

\- Je l'ai appelé!

\- Et?

\- Il n'a pas décroché, soupira Beckett. Il y avait un message bizarre sur son répondeur.

\- Peu importe! Tu n'avais qu'à lui laisser un message.

\- Je l'ai fait! Je lui ai dit que je regrettais le froid qu'il y avait entre nous et que je voulais lui parler!

\- Et?

\- Et rien du tout. Il ne m'a pas rappelée.

\- Quand as-tu laissé ce message?

\- Hier soir, en rentrant...

\- Bon! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler! Il devait dormir! Il te rappellera dans la journée!

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis sûre! Il doit être en train de cuver! Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour un lendemain de cuite, mais crois-moi, quand il aura déssoulé, il te rappellera!

\- Tu as peut-être raison, souffla Beckett, je m'inquiète trop vite.

\- Evidemment que j'ai raison, il ne prendra pas le risque de laisser passer sa chance!

\- C'est peut-être moi, qui ai laissé passer ma chance...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu as pris un petit déjeuner ce matin?

\- ...

\- Bon! On va commencer par-là! Allez viens, c'est ma tournée!

\- Merci Lanie, sourit tristement Beckett.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est à ça que je sers! A ça et à jouer les demoiselles d'honneur.

\- On n'en est pas là, sourit légèrement Beckett.

\- Hé! Mais c'est qu'elle ne dirait pas non! Dites-donc, miss Beckett, il vous a complètement rendue acro à lui, l'écrivain!

\- Ne vas surtout pas lui répéter! l'avertit Kate.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, rit la légiste.

Ce faisant, elle prit le bras de son amie en se promettant de faire sa fête à Castle s'il ne venait pas rapidement rendre son sourire à Beckett.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous! Voici l'heure du chocolat quotidien. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

En fin d'après-midi, Kate devait se rendre à l'évidence: l'optimisme de Lanie était exagéré, Castle n'était pas venu en courant après avoir entendu le message suppliant de la détective. Au contraire, il était resté dans les bras de sa blonde et n'avait pas daigné se montrer au poste de la journée. Résignée, Beckett surprit tout le monde en annonçant qu'elle rentrait chez elle à seulement dix-sept heures.

\- Déjà? S'étonna Ryan.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On n'a pas d'affaire, ma paperasse est à jour...

\- C'est que d'habitude tu es une droguée du travail, ajouta Esposito. Un nouveau petit copain?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas mon cher! Rétorqua Beckett. Et si tu veux rentrer chez toi à une heure aussi décente, arrête de remettre au lendemain et fais ta paperasse.

Elle quitta le poste sous les regards éberlués des gars, qui se tournèrent ensuite vers leurs bureaux où plusieurs dossiers les attendaient encore.

\- Pfff... Pas de soirée jeux vidéo ce soir, soupira Esposito.

\- Mhm... Quand est-ce qu'elle a eu le temps de tout faire? Demanda Ryan.

\- Quand on buvait des bières au bar des sports sans doute...

Dans l'ascenseur, Beckett repensait aux réactions des gars. Était-elle une droguée du boulot? Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'en dehors du temps qu'elle passait au poste, sa vie était plus que calme. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'elle se remettait de la fusillade et quelques mois maintenant qu'elle se cachait derrière cette excuse pour rester dans le cocon confortable d'une vie sentimentale sans prise de risque. Et voilà où ça l'avait menée: Castle était avec une hôtesse de l'air et l'ignorait totalement. Si ça se trouvait, bientôt, il déciderait de ne plus la suivre dans ses enquêtes et mettrait Nikki Heat au placard! Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Serait-elle capable de reprendre le train train qui était le sien quand Castle ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien?

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses journées douloureuses passées à chasser les pires monstres de la ville et à compatir à la douleur des familles, réveillant au passage ses propres meurtrissures. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup à l'époque. Montgomery l'avait remarqué. C'était pourquoi il avait toléré la présence de Castle dans son poste de police. Grâce à lui, sa protégée était plus souriante, plus heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette Beckett! Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie morne et sans saveur!

De retour chez elle, Kate continuait de ressasser ses pensées. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir peut être laissé passer sa chance de trouver le bonheur. Elle poussa un long soupir puis attrapa son téléphone. Elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort, elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout! Elle composa le numéro de Castle tout en s'encourageant mentalement à ne pas flancher.

" Aloha! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Richard Castle, si vous ne l'avez pas deviné, je suis à Hawaï, où je prends du bon temps avec ma nouvelle petite amie. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai peut être entre deux mojitos!"

A Hawaï ?! Il était reparti en vacances !? Et il avait parlé d'une petite amie. Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Tout espoir était perdu pour elle. C'était terminé. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en ligne avec sa messagerie et se résigna à lui laisser un message :

\- … Euh… Salut Castle… C'est Beckett… Je suis désolée... J'ai dû faire quelque chose qui vous a vraiment blessé et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous serez heureux avec elle et que nous resterons amis tout de même...

Elle ne pût continuer, les trémolos de sa voix la trahissait déjà bien trop. Elle raccrocha et essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir. Il semblait heureux loin d'elle. Ce soir-là elle ne prit pas de somnifère, lorsque les larmes se tarirent, elle sombra dans le sommeil où elle retrouva les jours bénis pendant lesquels son partenaire préféré l'accompagnait sur les scènes de crimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Jacinda en revenant à l'intérieur de la suite somptueuse que Castle avait louée pour eux.

\- Je cherche mon téléphone, répondit l'écrivain le nez dans sa valise.

\- Le coucher de soleil est magnifique! Viens en profiter, tu le chercheras après.

\- On est parti tellement précipitamment ce matin, j'aimerais appeler ma mère et ma fille pour les prévenir!

\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, répondit Jacinda en l'aidant à chercher. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois?

\- Ce matin... Quand on a réservé nos billets. J'ai changé la messagerie pour faire comprendre à ceux qui m'appelleraient que je ne serai pas disponible avant longtemps. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas oublié au loft.

\- Il y a un téléphone ici, tu n'auras qu'à les appeler d'ici, répondit l'hôtesse.

\- Tu as raison, sourit-il. Allez, viens, nos cocktails et le coucher de soleil nous attendent!

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la préparation d'un procès pour le bureau du procureur permit à Beckett de ne pas trop penser à Castle, durant la journée au moins. Elle avait un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si sa mère n'avait pas été assassinée. Elle réalisa qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce travail, il y avait énormément à faire, mais l'ampleur de la tâche ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Peut-être devrait-elle reprendre ses études pour revenir à sa vocation première. Sa mère ne lui en voudrait pas, elle le savait et depuis la fusillade au cimetière, elle se demandait si cette enquête justifiait qu'elle risquât sa vie et surtout celle de ses proches. L'idée que cette balle aurait pu atteindre Castle la faisait encore frissonner. Et si l'assassin décidait de s'en prendre à ses proches pour la dissuader de continuer? Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son père, Lanie ou un des gars... À quoi bon s'entêter? Cette enquête lui avait déjà coûté Castle, c'était déjà plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Ça va Beckett? Demanda Ryan alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi? ... Oh oui! Ça va! La préparation de ce procès est vraiment intéressante!

\- C'est vrai que tu voulais devenir avocate au départ.

\- Mhm...

\- Et... Sinon, ça va toi?

Elle le fixa, surprise par sa question.

\- Euh oui... Je rentre même à une heure décente chaque soir! C'est formidable.

\- Je parlais de Castle...

\- Il est parti, Ryan. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés?

\- Non. Il a dû se lasser, c'est tout, soupira-t-elle.

\- ...

Devant l'air concerné et inquiet de son petit frère de cœur, elle sourit et décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Il y a une nouvelle affaire?

\- Oui, mais c'est plutôt calme, un type a tué sa femme adultère, ce sera très vite bouclé. Esposito m'attend pour l'interroger.

\- Bien! Ne le fais pas trop attendre. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je ne suis pas loin.

\- On se débrouillera, ne t'en fais pas. Gates nous a interdit de te déranger, ce procès est vraiment très important apparemment.

\- C'est important oui, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Okay, à plus tard Beckett!

\- À plus tard Ryan.

Les gars étaient vraiment de formidables amis, ils veillaient sur elle comme des frères, elle avait de la chance de les avoir. Elle n'était pas seule. Même si l'absence de Castle était difficile, elle s'en remettrait avec l'aide de ses amis. Cette pensée lui fit le cœur un peu plus léger.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, elle quitta le poste comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle préparait ce procès et se rendit à la morgue. Depuis que Castle ne venait plus au poste, elle ne passait plus beaucoup de soirées seule dans son appartement, elle voulait éviter les crises de larmes. Elle les passait soit avec Lanie, soit avec son père ou encore avec son amie Madison. Ryan et Jenny l'invitaient aussi de temps en temps. Leurs présences lui faisaient un bien fou, elle se sentait moins seule. Elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et ne laissait pas ses amis voir à quel point elle se sentait triste.

\- Je fini ça et je suis à toi! Lança Lanie alors qu'elle passait la porte de la morgue.

\- Prends tout ton temps, sourit Beckett en s'avançant. Je suis sûre que monsieur...Euh

Elle attrapa l'étiquette accrochée au gros orteil du cadavre pour y lire son nom avant de continuer :

\- Graddy appréciera de ne pas passer la nuit les tripes à l'air !

\- Il est mort, Honey, il se fiche pas mal de ce que je fais subir à son corps...

\- Peut-être, mais s'il se réveille à l'état de zombie cette nuit, il sera moins embêté pour se déplacer si ses boyaux ne traînent pas par terre.

Lanie la regarda stupéfaite.

\- C'est toi qui me parle de zombie? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Où est mon amie?

Beckett éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin d'entendre des âneries parfois, quatre ans, ça vous donne des habitudes qui ont la vie dure.

\- Oh! Chérie...

\- Ne tire pas cette tête, je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Mais oui. J'ai repris ma vie en main, je ne suis pas seule, je vais mieux! Bien sûr j'ai des regrets, mais c'est comme ça, il faut que je m'y fasse.

\- Wah! Tu as mûri dis donc!

\- Ce n'était pas moi la gamine de neuf ans qui touchait à tout!

\- Non, toi tu étais celle qui préférait se cacher derrière le boulot et un masque de froideur pour ne pas avoir à affronter tes sentiments ! Ce qui te donnait l'âge mental d'une adolescente complexée.

\- Mhm... J'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'en faisant ça, je passais à côté de ma vie.

\- Hé ! Ça se fête ça! Et si on allait danser? On pourrait peut-être même draguer du beau mâle!

\- D'accord pour danser, mais pas de drague! Je ne suis pas prête pour ça!

\- Ça marche, on restera sage ce soir. Mais garde bien dans un coin de ta tête qu'il faudra te remettre en selle un jour ou l'autre!

\- Ouais, on verra...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

Lorsqu'il arriva au loft ce matin-là, tout était encore étrangement calme. Il jeta un œil à la pendule. 6h30. L'animation ne tarderait pas à se mettre en branle. Il profita de ces quelques minutes de répit qui lui restait pour vérifier son courrier et se servir une tasse de café. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était parti. Deux semaines de rires, de cocktails et de séances de massage avec Jacinda et il n'était pas parvenu à l'oublier. Que faisait-elle?

Non, il ne devait pas repenser à elle! Elle lui avait menti, elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne devait plus perdre son temps à espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Il devait tourner la page! Il avala une gorgée de café et regretta aussitôt son geste trop rapide. Il sautilla sur place, façon un peu idiote et désespérée pour tenter de soulager ses papilles et sa gorge en feu.

\- Papa! Tu es rentré! S'écria Alexis en se précipitant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Hey! Pumpkin! Tu m'as manqué!

\- Ça, il ne fallait pas m'abandonner pour aller t'amuser avec ton hôtesse de l'air! Rétorqua la rouquine en lui adressant une tape sur l'épaule. Deux fois en plus !

\- Désolé, chérie, il fallait que je me change les idées. Et puis la première fois, je suis parti seul !

\- Ça va, je te pardonne. GRAND-MÈRE! PAPA EST RENTRÉ!

\- Ouch! Mes oreilles!

\- Petite vengeance mesquine, sourit l'adolescente.

\- RICHARD! ENFIN TE VOILÀ! S'écria Martha en descendant l'escalier dans un de ses célèbres peignoirs à fleurs. OH! ET TU ES SEUL! DE MIEUX EN MIEUX! J'AVAIS PEUR QUE TU NOUS RAMÈNES TA DERNIÈRE CONQUÊTE!

\- Jacinda est très sympa, tu sais? Répondit-il en se massant les oreilles. Tu sais que je ne suis pas sourd ? Enfin pour le moment…

\- Elle est peut-être sympa, mais je pensais que tes histoires avec ce genre de femmes faisaient partie du passé... Déplora Martha.

\- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

\- J'espère au moins que tu ne l'épouseras pas celle-là !

\- Ce n'est pas au programme, rassure-toi !

\- Katherine sait pourquoi tu es parti pendant deux semaines?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre. De toute façon, j'ai décidé que ma collaboration avec elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Je vois, soupira Martha. J'espère au moins que tu es sûr de toi.

\- On n'a qu'une vie, Mère! Je ne vais pas passer la mienne à espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Beckett ne se décidera pas, j'en ai la certitude, alors j'arrête les frais! Finies les enquêtes avec elle, je tourne la page!

\- C'est ton choix et je le respecte, mais je pense que tu devrais quand même lui expliquer les raisons de ta décision. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux, elle a le droit de savoir!

\- ... À quoi bon?

\- Richard Castle, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué! Tu en veux à Beckett, c'est une chose, mais elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu la punis!

\- Je ne la punis pas!

\- Sérieusement? Arriver sur une scène de crime avec ta dernière conquête pour ensuite disparaître sans prévenir! Si ça n'est pas une punition, je me demande bien ce que c'est!

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'ai amené Jacinda sur la scène de crime pour la provoquer et sans doute un peu me venger, mais j'ai réalisé depuis que je perdais mon temps !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Beckett ne sera jamais prête à vivre une relation intime avec moi. Pas parce qu'il lui faut du temps pour guérir ou venir à bout de son mur, non ! Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle désire !

\- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?

\- Avant mon départ, elle prenait un verre avec ce bellâtre de Scotland Yard !

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai vue ! Je dînais avec Jacinda au même endroit !

\- Et Katherine savait que tu dînais là avec elle ?

\- Non. Elle savait seulement que j'avais rendez-vous avec Jacinda.

\- Et dire que tu vis entouré de femmes ! se désola Martha. Comment fais-tu pour les connaître aussi mal ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tout simplement que tu ne dois pas t'étonner de voir Beckett se consoler avec le premier homme séduisant venu après que tu lui aies annoncé que tu dînais avec une poule de luxe ! C'est de bonne guerre! Sur ce, moi je file, mes étudiants m'attendent !

Resté muet après cette remarque de sa mère, Castle se tourna vers sa fille et demanda :

\- Tu crois que… ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aimerais pas que le garçon pour qui je craque m'annonce qu'il dîne avec une autre. Dans ce cas, je crois que je serais capable de sortir avec le premier type sympa qui m'offrirait un verre.

\- Mais elle m'a menti quand elle a dit ne pas se souvenir de ce que je lui ai dit au cimetière !

\- Elle t'a fait souffrir, concéda Alexis. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre elle et personne ne te le reprocherait si tu décidais d'arrêter de la suivre et de la voir.

\- Mais ta grand-mère…

\- Grand-mère te demande seulement d'être honnête avec elle et de lui expliquer pourquoi tu passes à autre chose. C'est normal, je trouve. Elle t'a quand même laissé la suivre pendant quatre ans dans son travail, elle n'était pas obligée.

\- Elle n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son patron ! Grogna Castle.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire ?

\- Bah…

\- Papa, tu es peut-être un grand ami du maire et un super écrivain, mais si elle avait dit à son patron que ta présence l'empêchait de faire correctement son travail, crois-moi, tu aurais été viré du poste depuis longtemps. Et encore plus depuis que c'est le capitaine Gates qui dirige son poste de police ! Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai cours moi ce matin !

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et fila se préparer pour filer au lycée. Castle resta pensif. La conversation avec sa mère et avec sa fille l'avait perturbé dans ses certitudes. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Non, il devait passer à autre chose et cesser de se faire du mal en pensant à Beckett, même si l'idée qu'elle ait pu être jalouse de Jacinda lui faisait très plaisir. Il prit sa valise et se rendit dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses affaires.

\- Ah ! Il était là ! S'exclama-t-il en découvrant son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet. Heureusement que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à le chercher pendant les vacances !

Il le mit aussitôt à charger et rangea ses affaires. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reprit l'appareil et l'alluma. Il avait reçu plusieurs appels durant son absence. Il composa le numéro de sa messagerie. A sa grande surprise, le plus ancien message provenait de Beckett et datait du soir où il l'avait surprise en tête à tête avec monsieur Scotland Yard…

« _Hey Castle... C'est Beckett... Je... J'aurais..._ _Je voulais vous dire que je regrettais le froid qu'il y avait entre nous depuis quelques temps... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais si je vous ai froissé, sachez que je le regrette et que... J'aimerais vous parler. C'est important._ »

Elle semblait tellement triste et perdue que son cœur se serra. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas consulté sa messagerie ce soir-là ? D'autant qu'il avait pris le temps d'enregistrer un nouveau message d'accueil pour sa messagerie avant de s'envoler pour Hawaï, quel imbécile !

Il écouta ses autres messages. Sa mère et sa fille appelaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Gina lui rappelait qu'il devait lui envoyer ses nouveaux chapitres avant la fin du mois, Patterson lui proposait une soirée poker… Et puis il y eut un autre appel de Beckett… Pendant quelques minutes, il n'entendit rien ou presque, juste sa respiration et puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix peu assurée:

« … _Je suis désolée Castle. J'ai dû faire quelque chose qui vous a vraiment blessé et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous serez heureux avec elle et que nous resterons amis tout de même... »_

Plus que le contenu de son message, c'était sa voix qui le troublait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Se pourrait-il que… ? Il vérifia la suite de ses messages. Martha et Alexis qui lui reprochaient de le laisser sans nouvelles, Lanie qui lui hurlait dessus et lui reprochait d'avoir fait souffrir son amie, Gina qui lui réclamait un chapitre de plus pour le punir de ne pas avoir respecté les délais, Esposito qui lui promettait de lui faire la tête au carré parce que Beckett avait perdu le sourire… Aucun autre message de Beckett.

\- Oh le con, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord de son lit.

Lorsque Martha rentra en début d'après-midi, elle trouva son fils dans la même position, le regard dans le vide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf**

\- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Martha inquiète.

\- C'est Beckett… Murmura-t-il sans bouger.

\- Quoi Beckett ? Tu es allé la voir ? Oh ! Trésor, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te dire d'aller lui parler… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te blesserait davantage…

\- Je ne suis pas allé la voir…

\- Quel est le problème alors ? Tu as reçu un appel du poste de police ? Oh mon dieu ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, non ! Elle va bien, enfin je crois…

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas emmené mon téléphone en vacances, je l'avais oublié sur la table de nuit… J'ai écouté mes messages… Elle m'en a laissé deux…

\- Oh ! Fit l'actrice devinant le souci.

\- Le premier date du soir avant mon départ, celui où je l'ai aperçue avec monsieur Scotland Yard.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas écouté ?

\- Non, avec Jacinda… on était un peu éméché et… plutôt occupé… Enfin… Tu vois…

\- Pas de détail ! Merci ! Grimaça Martha.

\- Le lendemain matin, on a décidé de partir en vacances, j'ai fait les réservations et j'ai changé le message d'accueil de ma messagerie. J'étais tellement euphorique, que je n'ai pas pensé à écouter mes messages…

\- Que disait Katherine ?

\- Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour que je devienne aussi distant avec elle…Elle s'excusait et me demandait de la rappeler, elle avait quelque chose à me dire…

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Vous ne communiquez pas suffisamment tous les deux !

\- Elle avait l'air… Enfin… Si tu l'avais entendue, Mère, sa voix était tellement triste…

\- Et pour le deuxième message ? S'enquit Martha en posant une main compatissante sur le bras de son fils.

\- Quelques jours après… Peut être une semaine…Elle s'excusait encore une fois de m'avoir blessé et me souhaitait d'être heureux avec Jacinda.

\- Comme si c'était possible ! Cette femme n'est pas ton genre ! Il te faut quelqu'un qui a de la classe, qui te challenge…

\- Mère, s'il te plait…

\- Oui, pardon. Dis-moi, que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu devrais être déjà parti la rejoindre pour mettre les choses à plat avec elle !

\- Elle pleurait mère ! Enfin presque ! Tu aurais dû l'entendre ! C'était un crève-cœur de l'entendre comme ça !

\- Raison de plus pour aller la consoler.

\- Et si… Si elle ne voulait plus me voir ? Si je l'avais perdue en partant avec Jacinda ? Elle me souhaitait d'être heureux avec elle.

\- C'est bien la preuve qu'elle ne t'en veut pas, elle souhaite ton bonheur ! Elle croit t'avoir perdu, elle s'en veut de t'avoir blessé, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal.

\- …

\- Va la rejoindre gros nigaud ! Insista Martha. Si tu la laisses partir sans rien faire, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! Des femmes comme Katherine Beckett, ça ne court pas les rues !

\- Bah si en fait, elle court dans les rues après les tueurs, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots ! Vas-y !

\- … Tu as raison ! Je vais aller la voir, répondit-il en se levant.

\- Et n'oublie pas les fleurs ! Tu en auras besoin !

\- Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu m'as bien éduqué !

\- Peut-être, mais parfois j'en viens à me dire que tu as tout oublié !

\- Merci mère !

\- Oh ! Richard !

\- Mhm ?

\- Et pour ton hôtesse de l'air ? Tu n'es plus avec, j'espère ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

\- Tu descendais de l'avion bras dessus-bras-dessous avec elle il y a quelques heures à peine !

\- Nous sommes restés bons amis, mais cela fait une semaine qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me mentir et lui faire miroiter quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté là-bas avec elle tout ce temps alors ?

\- Pour les cocktails, le soleil, les bikinis… Et puis j'avais déjà payé la totalité du séjour ! On a profité du reste de nos vacances en amis, voilà tout ! C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Oui, file espèce de garnement ! Tu finiras par me rendre folle !

\- Le fruit ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre, comme on dit…

\- Ah ! Ah !

Après s'être mis sur son trente et un, avoir fait un détour chez le fleuriste et acheté le meilleur café de la ville, Castle arriva devant le bâtiment de la douzième brigade. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. 17h45, parfait ! Elle devait encore être là, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. Ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

\- On devrait rentrer et se faire une partie de jeux vidéo, dit Esposito en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

\- Pour que Gates nous traite de fainéants et nous passe un savon demain matin ? Non merci ! répondit Ryan en replongeant le nez dans son dossier.

\- Justement non ! Gates a un séminaire demain ! Sourit Esposito.

\- Dans ce cas, Beckett s'en chargera, soupira Ryan. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la contrarier en ce moment…

\- Ouais, tu as raison, finissons ça rapidement. Beckett a assez de choses à gérer en ce moment.

Castle, qui venait d'arriver, fronça les sourcils. Les gars semblaient vraiment préoccupés par Beckett. Il culpabilisa un peu plus.

\- Hey ! Regardez qui vient d'arriver ! S'exclama Ryan en l'apercevant.

\- Mais c'est Juda ! Grogna Esposito le regard noir.

\- Les gars… Ricana Castle légèrement crispé.

\- Y a pas de « les gars » qui tienne, grommela Ryan. Pas après ce que tu as fait à Beckett!

\- Ouais! D'abord tu viens sur une scène de crime avec un hôtesse de l'air, grogna Esposito, et ensuite tu disparait avec elle pendant deux semaines! Beckett a cherché à te joindre et tu as ignoré ses appels!

\- Bon sang, Castle! Ajouta Ryan en colère, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi tu es parti comme ça sans prévenir!

\- Je sais, j'ai agi comme un imbécile, mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je suis là pour me faire pardonner. Regardez, j'ai même des fleurs et du café !

Un grognement fut la seule réponse de Javier.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a des fleurs et du café, reconnut Ryan en se radoucissant aussitôt.

\- Le meilleur de Manhattan, ajouta Castle ravi de voir que les défenses de l'irlandais n'étaient pas insurmontables.

\- Mhm…C'est trop facile, marmonna Esposito sans cesser de fusiller Castle de son regard noir.

\- Regarde-le, il s'est démené et son café est le meilleur de la ville ! Il mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance…

Esposito ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il approcha son visage de celui de Castle et l'avertit :

\- D'accord, on vous laisse une chance. Mais je vous préviens, faites une seule boulette… Si vous lui faites de la peine de quelque manière que ce soit, je lâche Lanie et croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Compris ?

\- Cinq sur cent, euh, sur cinq ! Bafouilla Castle en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Et moi, je dirais tout à Gates ! Ajouta Ryan en imitant son partenaire.

\- Non, pas Gates ?

\- Oh que si, mon p'tit Castle, approuva Esposito. Et votre ami le maire ne pourra rien pour vous, croyez-moi !

\- De toute façon, Beckett me collera une balle avant ça, murmura Castle en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Et elle pourra compter sur nous pour faire disparaître ton corps, dit Ryan menaçant.

\- Ouais ! On ne retrouvera même pas le plus petit de vos orteils ! On est bien d'accord ? Grogna Esposito.

\- … Oui, oui, affirma l'écrivain d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien ! Dirent les gars avant de retourner vers leurs bureaux, laissant Castle en plant.

Etonné, il les regarda s'éloigner, tourna la tête de droite et de gauche avant de les rappeler.

\- Euh… Les gars ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Où est Beckett ?

\- On n'en sait rien, elle est repartie depuis un moment déjà.

\- Comment ça repartie ?

\- Elle prépare un procès pour le bureau du procureur, elle ne reste jamais après dix-sept heures en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

\- On n'allait quand même pas te faciliter la tâche, ricana Esposito en tapant dans la main de Ryan.

\- Ouais… Je l'ai sans doute mérité… reconnut Castle. Elle est chez elle ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ryan. Parfois elle va courir, boire un verre avec Lanie, ou encore voir du baseball avec son père…

\- En tous cas ce soir, elle ne nous a rien dit de ses projets, approuva Esposito.

\- D'accord, soupira Castle. Merci les gars.

Il quitta le poste et appela un taxi. Lorsque le chauffeur lui demanda où il souhaitait aller, il donna l'adresse de Beckett, c'était la meilleure solution. Elle finirait bien par rentrer se coucher chez elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix**

Cela faisait presque deux heures et demie qu'il attendait sur le palier devant l'appartement de Beckett. Mais il était déterminé et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait, car il était hors de question qu'il perdît une fois de plus la chance de s'expliquer avec la jeune femme.

Plusieurs de ses voisins déjà étaient venus lui poser des questions sur sa présence en ces lieux. Il avait dû montrer patte blanche. La détective était appréciée dans l'immeuble ! Au fil de leurs discussions, Castle avait réussi à se faire apprécier. Il avait dédicacé plusieurs de ses ouvrages et promis d'utiliser les prénoms de ses nouveaux amis dans ses prochains romans.

\- Savannah, marmonna-t-il, ce sont des romans policiers que j'écris, pas des romans d'amour…Pff… Je ne me vois pas appeler une tueuse psychopathe comme ça ! Si elle me pardonne, je demanderai à Beckett de déménager. C'est radical, mais au moins la plus cruelle des veuves noires ne s'appellera pas Savannah !

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers attirèrent son attention, il tourna la tête. Enfin elle était là. Toujours aussi belle et envoutante. Comment avait-il pu se penser capable de l'oublier ?

Surprise, elle lâcha les sacs qu'elle portait en l'apercevant. Il lui offrit un sourire contrit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Gagner sa confiance ne serait pas facile. Il sortit son gobelet de café de derrière son dos et lui tendit en guise de drapeau blanc. Elle hocha la tête et eut du mal à empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Encouragé par sa réaction, il sortit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il cachait encore dans son dos et pencha la tête comme un enfant pris en faute qui chercherait à amadouer l'adulte dans l'espoir d'adoucir la punition. Lorsqu'il ajouta un regard suppliant digne du chat Potté, elle roula des yeux mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Il était revenu. Quelles que fussent ses intentions par rapport à leur relation, elle était heureuse de le revoir. Il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je n'ai écouté mes messages que ce matin... Dit-il d'un air contrit. Je serais venu plus vite, si je l'avais fait avant.

\- Vous étiez occupé, répondit-elle d'un air détaché en haussant les épaules, désireuse de ne pas trop lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir.

Elle ramassa ses sacs, s'avança vers la porte de son appartement et sortit ses clés pour l'ouvrir. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide et qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées car plus dure serait la chute, s'il ne souhaitait pas la même chose qu'elle.

Il y eut le déclic de la serrure qui se déverrouille et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- On sera mieux à l'intérieur, dit-elle un peu fraîchement en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Bon, elle lui en voulait, c'était de bonne guerre, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne fuyait pas la confrontation, c'était déjà ça !

Encouragé par la réaction de Beckett, Castle entra dans l'appartement. Elle aurait pu lui faire des reproches, lui demander de partir ou carrément de disparaitre de sa vie, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Non, elle semblait même ne pas être trop fâchée, c'était un bon début.

Elle entra à sa suite, déposa ses sacs sur la table et accrocha sa veste dans la penderie sans un mot. Elle se sentait nerveuse comme une lycéenne qui attend son cavalier pour se rendre au bal de promo. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Rebel Beck n'était pas allée au bal de promo, elle avait préféré aller écouter de la poésie dans l'East village. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de le trouver devant sa porte en rentrant ce soir!

Que voulait-il ? Une explication ? Revenir au poste ? Plus ? Il avait apporté des fleurs, peut-être que... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si nerveuse ? Elle inspira et se retourna vers lui en espérant avoir l'air cool, détachée et un peu fâchée aussi. Elle n'allait pas trop lui faciliter la tâche non plus!

\- Je vous débarrasse de votre veste? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Volontiers! Euh... Tenez, c'est pour vous! Accepta-t-il en lui tendant son café ainsi que son bouquet.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, sourit-elle (zut ! c'était raté pour l'air fâché). Alors…Euh… Cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez là ?

\- Oh !... Un moment…

\- Si vous m'aviez appelée, je ne vous aurais pas fait autant attendre, rétorqua-t-elle en préparant un vase pour les fleurs.

Outch ! Elle ramenait le téléphone sur le tapis, elle ne lui faciliterait sans doute pas la tâche.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous rentriez très tôt. Et puis, j'ai réussi à convaincre monsieur Kubiak de ne pas appeler la police tout de suite. J'avais encore… Euh… Environs dix minutes de répit…

Un sourire de plus. Elle était contente qu'il soit là malgré ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire ! Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon, c'était même très bien parti, finalement !

Il s'avança vers le canapé puis se retourna. Il devait lui parler sans détours.

\- Dans votre premier message, vous disiez que vous vouliez me parler, commença-t-il bien décidé à éviter de parler son second message dans lequel elle lui souhaitait d'être heureux avec Jacinda.

\- Oui, euh...

Ouille, il mettait les pieds dans le plat, l'heure des explications avait sonnée. Et s'il n'aimait pas ses réponses? Repartirait-il loin d'elle définitivement cette fois? Elle ne savait par où commencer, sa nervosité grimpa d'un cran.

\- Je suis là, que vouliez-vous me dire?

Il avait parlé de façon un peu abrupte, il craignait qu'en deux semaines, elle se fut ravisée et de nouveau cachée derrière son mur. Il n'avait pas envie de repartir dans un jeu de chat et de souris.

\- Oui, euh... Hésita-t-elle un instant... Rahhh... Ce n'est pas facile...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

\- Durant les dernières semaines avant votre départ, j'avais remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans votre attitude... Vous étiez devenu plus distant... J'ai d'abord mis cela sur le compte de cette histoire de bombe... Nous avions tous été secoués par cette affaire... Et puis vous êtes arrivé sur la scène de crime avec cette... Avec Jacinda, se reprit-elle. Castle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal, ou dire quelque chose qui vous a froissé... Je ne prétends pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais je m'en excuse. Sachez que si je vous ai blessé, j'en suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous heurter...

\- J'ai tout entendu, répliqua-t-il sans hésiter pour jouer cartes sur table.

Elle eut l'air surpris, elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Il continua pour éclairer sa lanterne.

\- J'étais derrière le miroir sans tain, je vous ai entendue dire à ce suspect que vous aviez pris une balle et que vous vous souveniez de chaque seconde!

Ses magnifiques yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle réalisait enfin ce qu'il lui reprochait.

\- Chaque seconde, Kate! Vous m'avez menti... Vous vous souveniez de tout... Je vous avais dit que je vous aimais et vous m'avez menti! Gronda-t-il, incapable de gérer la colère qu'il ressentait encore. J'aurais pu comprendre, vous savez... Si vos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il suffisait de me le dire. Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de me mentir et de me laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais!

Elle ferma les yeux, comprenant enfin les raisons de sa colère. Il avait cru qu'elle avait joué avec ses sentiments. Elle l'avait blessé par son attitude fuyante. Il en avait déduit qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça! Vous ne comprenez pas! Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Expliquez-moi alors! Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti? Tonna-t-il incapable de rester calme.

\- Parce que j'étais terrifiée! Montgomery venait de mourir, on avait voulu m'assassiner à son enterrement et…

\- Vous aviez besoin de guérir, j'ai bien compris, siffla-t-il las de ces mêmes excuses qu'elle lui avait déjà fournies des dizaines de fois.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas…

\- Bien sûr que je ne comprends pas ! Cria-t-il. On ne repousse pas ceux qui vous aiment pour ça ! C'est stupide !

\- J'ETAIS TERRIFIEE ! Le coupa-t-elle. Au début, je ne pouvais même pas gérer ça ! Ça me prenait toute mon énergie rien que pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et affronter la journée !

\- J'aurais pu vous aider ! Enragea-t-il, mais vous m'avez repoussé !

\- Vous aviez risqué votre vie en essayant de me protéger! J'étais perdue, blessée et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si vous aviez réagi une fraction de seconde plus tôt! Répondit-elle au supplice.

\- ... Que...? What?!

Toute sa rage reflua aussitôt, elle avait eu peur de le perdre ? Elle avait voulu le protéger en l'éloignant d'elle et de ce sniper dont elle était la cible alors qu'elle était tout juste convalescente ! Il n'osait croire à ce que cela sous-entendait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Depuis cette funeste journée, expliqua-t-elle difficilement, je fais régulièrement le même cauchemar : on est dans le cimetière et c'est vous que la balle atteint! J'aurais pu vous perdre ce jour-là et c'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais supporter.

Wah ! Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là ! Il hésitait maintenant entre colère et admiration pour la détective. Elle avait encore voulu tout gérer toute seule, mais elle avait fait ça pour le protéger. Elle seule était capable d'avoir des réactions aussi contradictoires et inattendues ! Le mystère Beckett avait encore frappé.

\- Vous auriez dû m'en parler! Râla-t-il. On aurait trouvé une solution! Vous n'étiez pas obligée d'affronter tout cela toute seule !

\- On m'a aidée, avoua-t-elle timidement.

\- Qui ? Lanie ? Votre père ?

\- Non. Je… J'avais besoin de…

\- Une thérapie ? S'étonna-t-il car cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas !

\- Ça m'a bien aidée, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il sourit, heureux.

\- J'étais blessée, Castle, continua-t-elle sans remarquer son changement d'attitude. Physiquement et moralement. Je n'étais plus la même et je ne voulais pas être cette femme démolie... Pas pour vous...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cela.

\- … Pour moi?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire? Sans doute, oui, Kate Beckett n'était pas du genre à parler sans choisir soigneusement chacun de ses mots. Elle avait fait tout cela pour lui ! Son cœur faisait maintenant des loopings dans sa poitrine. Non seulement elle avait voulu le protéger, mais en plus elle avait voulu guérir pour lui ! C'était Noël avant l'heure!


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous, pour votre intérêt et vos commentaires. Un peu de douceur, profitez-en, ça risque de se corser par la suite. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

\- Pour vous, oui ! Je voulais guérir afin d'être la femme que vous méritez d'avoir...

\- La femme que je mérite d'avoir, répéta-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Elle rougit aussitôt, réalisant la portée de ses paroles. Avait-elle réellement dit ça ? Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était une vraie introvertie, digne fille de son père, comme sa mère se plaisait à répéter! Et voilà qu'elle mettait son âme à nue devant Castle !

\- J'étais loin de m'imaginer…, murmura-t-il ému.

\- Oui, et bien, je n'avais pas envie de me trouver d'excuses... répondit-elle en cachant ses émotions. Je voulais … faire ce travail… prendre le temps nécessaire… Et j'y suis parvenue, enfin je crois !

\- Vous croyez ? Repris-t-il incertain.

\- Je suis sûre ! Affirma-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Cool, sourit-il.

\- Cool… répéta-t-elle soulagée.

\- Mais il n'empêche, continua-t-il d'un air sévère, que vous auriez quand même dû m'en parler !

Elle eut un léger sursaut, elle croyait l'orage passé et voilà qu'il en remettait une couche ! D'accord elle avait agi comme une idiote en le mettant à l'écart, mais il abusait là !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle agacée.

\- Enfin Beckett, se radoucit-il soucieux de ne pas la mettre en colère, aimer quelqu'un c'est le prendre dans son ensemble, avec ses blessures, ses peurs et ses faiblesses! Je n'attendais pas de vous que vous soyez invulnérable!

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas que mes démons nuisent à… Enfin... Castle, depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai jamais été capable de m'investir totalement dans une relation avec un homme. J'ai toujours gardé un pied en dehors pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de nouveau comme j'avais souffert en perdant la première personne la plus importante de ma vie…

Il s'approcha et posa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et y lut toutes ses angoisses et inquiétudes. Ses yeux étaient incapable de mentir, elle était si touchante quand elle avait ainsi l'âme à nue.

\- Ce qui me fascine chez vous, c'est votre force malgré vos failles et vos meurtrissures, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle était troublée. Elle venait de prendre le plus gros risque de sa vie en de dévoilant ainsi. Accepter ses sentiments pour lui signifiait s'exposer au danger. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi.

\- Alors comme ça…Ce mur dont vous m'aviez... il commence à tomber ? Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt certain.

\- Il est déjà par terre, répondit-elle rougissante.

Un franc sourire illumina le visage de l'écrivain.

\- Kate, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée, dit-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot, croyant avec peine qu'il était bien là, devant elle et qu'il lui répétait ces trois petits mots, ceux qui lui avaient donné la force de survivre à la fusillade.

\- Je t'aime Kate, répéta-t-il décelant l'incrédulité dans le regard de sa belle.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser et se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- ... Mais... Et… Votre petite amie...? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il déglutit difficilement, il pensait bien que le sujet avait été évité et ne viendrait pas sur le tapis.

\- Qui ?

\- L'hôtesse de l'air qui conduisait votre Ferrari, claqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah, elle… dit-il inconfortable.

\- Oui, elle ! Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais l'oublier !

\- Euh… eh ben… euh… A vrai dire je l'espérais, reconnut-il d'une toute petite voix.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Alors là, vous êtes sacrément gonflé ! S'écria-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Vous vous consolez dans les bras de la première blonde venue, vous la proclamez « petite amie officielle » au bout d'une semaine à peine et vous osez venir me voir avec un bouquet de fleurs et du café sans même savoir où vous en êtes avec elle !

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle leva la main pour lui intimer de rester loin d'elle.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Jacinda et moi ! Cria-t-il à son tour pour être sûr qu'elle entendrait.

Elle haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Enfin… Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi, rectifia-t-il. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je me fourvoyais et j'ai rompu lors de notre séjour. J'étais en colère contre toi. J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il en piquant du nez vers ses chaussures.

\- Donc… reprit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire. Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

Il releva timidement le regard vers elle. Elle souriait. Non, mais elle se fichait de lui ! Elle le faisait tourner bourrique !

\- C'est toi que je veux pour petite amie ! Ça a toujours été toi ! répondit-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

Surprise, elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se laisser emporter par son baiser, leur deuxième baiser ! Et encore une fois, quel baiser ! Il déclenchait un véritable brasier en elle. Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet !

Il mît dans ce baiser tout son amour ainsi que toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée depuis l'affaire de la bombe à cause de son mensonge. L'humidité qu'il finit par percevoir sur ses mains l'inquiéta. Il s'écarta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son magnifique visage baigné de larmes.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, murmura-t-elle...

\- Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de fuir, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- J'aurais dû t'expliquer au lieu de te mentir. J'aurais dû...

\- C'est du passé, murmura-t-il. Nous avons été maladroits tous les deux. L'important, c'est que nous soyons là aujourd'hui tous les deux.

Elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. Elle se sentait si bien là, dans ses bras, qu'elle aurait pu y rester durant le reste de sa vie.

Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux, il n'en revenait pas. Il la tenait là contre lui. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Son cœur faisait des cabrioles dans sa poitrine tellement il était heureux.

\- Tu sens la cerise, murmura-t-il.

Elle pouffa.

\- Je n'ai plus changé de shampoing depuis le jour où tu m'en as fait la remarque…

\- Tu veux dire que depuis ce jour-là, tu penses à moi en te lavant les cheveux ?

\- Mhm-mhm.

\- Wah ! T'es en train de me dire que tu penses à moi sous la douche ! Tu es nue, tu te savonnes partout… Et tu penses à… moi ?

\- Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit...

\- Tu me colles une balle, je sais ! Termina-t-il rêveur.

…

Elle finit par s'écarter légèrement, se demandant pourquoi il ne parlait plus, ni ne bougeait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Castle ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Tu es en train de m'imaginer nue sous ma douche ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Bah… Oui… avoua-t-il.

\- Tu réalises que je suis dans tes bras ? Et que tu n'as pas à partir dans ton imaginaire pour réaliser ton fantasme ?

Il cligna des yeux et réagit aussitôt, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue, descendit ses mains jusqu'au bas de son top et les glissa dessous pour venir toucher la peau de son ventre. Elle mit fin à leur baiser, releva le regard vers lui et souleva les bras en souriant. Il ne se fit pas prier et le lui enleva aussitôt. Elle était si belle qu'il en resta sans voix. Soudain, son sourire s'effaça lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cicatrice, le ramenant à l'un de ses pires souvenirs. Il approcha la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle posa sa main sur les siennes, l'amenant à toucher réellement la cicatrice, leur cicatrice.

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.

Incapable de répondre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ce fut elle, qui reprit la direction des opérations, elle l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Rick...

Elle avait dit son prénom de la plus belle des façons. Personne ne l'avait encore prononcé ainsi... Il répondit à son baiser et la fit basculer sur le canapé derrière eux. Elle l'embrassait avec tant d'audace, que cela décupla son envie d'elle. Il la débarrassa de son pantalon, déposant au passage des baisers sur ses jambes magnifiques. Elle était si belle, allongée là, près de lui.

Il jeta le vêtement au sol et retourna l'embrasser avec fougue, tandis qu'elle défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Oh Kate... Soupira-t-il à l'agonie tant il la désirait.

\- Tais-toi Castle et fais-moi l'amour! Ordonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze**

Rick était assis sur le canapé, Kate à califourchon sur lui, reprenait doucement son souffle. Front contre front, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils savouraient l'instant présent. Il la trouvait magnifique ainsi, les joues rosies et les lèvres à peine entrouvertes esquissant un sourire. Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, silencieuse, apaisée.

Un soupir. Une larme.

\- Hey, chuchota-t-il, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… ça va, murmura-t-elle.

\- « Dit-elle en pleurant ! » Hey ! Parle-moi, je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-il.

\- Rien. Je suis bien, c'est tout.

\- Et quand tu es bien, tu pleures ? S'étonna-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos pour l'apaiser.

-… Non… Murmura-t-elle finalement.

\- Donc il y a quelque chose ! Dis le moi !

Elle releva son regard brillant de larmes refoulées vers lui.

\- J'ai bien failli tout gâcher, expliqua-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus, il comprit que la seule chose au monde qui effrayait Kate Beckett, c'était la perte des êtres qu'elle aimait. L'assassinat de sa mère avait ancré cette peur en elle à jamais. Il comprit ses réticences à le laisser entrer dans son cœur et la responsabilité qui était la sienne désormais.

\- J'ai agi bêtement, moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Mais c'est du passé, l'important, c'est que nous soyons ici tous les deux.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien. Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne pars pas, répondit-il en l'embrassant. Il n'y a qu'ici que je veux être. Et à l'avenir, où que j'aille, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je reviendrai toujours : celui où tu seras.

Elle sourit, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis parsema son visage de baisers qu'il savoura pleinement.

\- Deuxième round ? Sourit-il alors qu'elle prenait quelques initiatives plus audacieuses.

\- Deuxième round, acquiesça-t-elle sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Étendue sur le dos, Kate savourait les derniers instants avant le réveil. Un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla les narines, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Ses cheveux épars sur le matelas ondoyaient dans la lumière. Elle était bien, vraiment bien. Comment avait-elle pu se priver d'un tel bonheur pendant tout ce temps ? Doucement, elle roula sur elle-même pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Castle était assis contre son lit, et savourait lui aussi la douce béatitude qui l'enveloppait avant le retour à la réalité.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Salut toi, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un énorme gargouillis vint briser la quiétude de cet instant magique.

\- Désolé, dit-il avec son air de gamin. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer... En termes de petit déjeuner, je veux dire! Mon café doit être vraiment très froid... Mais j'ai du riz cantonais, quelques nems et des raviolis à la vapeur... J'étais passée chez le traiteur chinois avant de rentrer hier soir. Mais il va falloir partager! Je n'avais prévu qu'une part.

\- Un café froid et un petit déjeuner chinois, ça me va, sourit-il. A moins que...

Il se leva et vint s'allonger sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Un round quatre? Rit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Je ne peux déjà plus me passer de tes baisers.

\- Donc... C'est sérieux?... Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes. Je veux dire...

\- Je suis très sérieux! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux! Pourquoi? Pas toi? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- C'est du très sérieux! Affirma-t-elle en l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, Kate était seule et définitivement en retard.

\- Gates va me passer un de ces savons! Marmonna-t-elle en terminant de boutonner sa chemise alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre.

\- Elle est en séminaire aujourd'hui, elle n'en saura rien, répondit Castle une spatule à la main.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai entendu les gars en parler quand je suis passé au poste hier...

\- Tu es passé au poste? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je te cherchais. Je pensais te trouver là-bas.

\- Tu es allé me chercher au poste?! S'étrangla-t-elle. Ils savent pourquoi tu me cherchais?

\- Euh...

\- C'est pas vrai Castle! Ils ne vont pas arrêter avec ça! Se lamenta-t-elle. Qu'est- ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête?

\- Euh... Bah... C'est à dire que... Quoi? Tu as honte de moi?

\- Absolument pas! C'est pas ça... Paniqua-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi alors?

\- C'est juste que j'aimerais que notre relation reste notre petit jardin secret... Pour le moment en tout cas! Je n'ai pas envie que toutes les commères du poste, et il y en a crois-moi, fassent de nous leur principal sujet de conversation!...

\- … Mouais… Moi non plus, reconnu-t-il après réflexion. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de brouiller les pistes.

Elle sourit.

\- Mhm?! Ça sent bon! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Pancakes à la Castle! Les meilleurs du monde! Et bien entendu un latte vanille sans sucre pour les accompagner!

\- Wah... Sourit-elle. Comment as-tu fait? Mon frigo était vide!

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas raisonnable ma chère! Le livreur qui m'a apporté ma commande de ce matin viendra te livrer de quoi le remplir chaque semaine!

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais détective! Il faut vous nourrir correctement, si vous voulez combattre le crime pendant encore de nombreuses années!

\- Et c'est ta conscience de citoyen concerné, qui t'a incité à t'occuper de mon hygiène alimentaire ?

\- Ma conscience d'auteur! Nikki Heat est ma nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or! Pas question qu'elle attrape de l'embonpoint et du cholestérol à cause de ses habitudes alimentaires déplorables!

\- Ah! Si l'était de ton compte en banque en dépend alors... Rit-elle en piochant dans l'assiette de pancakes.

\- Je savais que cet argument ferait mouche, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête, puis partirent chacun de leur côté pour la journée.

Beckett arriva au poste avec deux bonnes heures de retard, ce qui lui valut un interrogatoire en règle de la part des gars. Ce fut Ryan, qui se lança le premier :

\- Salut Beckett, on se demandait si on n'allait pas devoir venir te chercher.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous dû faire une chose pareille? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Tu aurais pu être clouée au lit avec la fièvre.

\- Une bonne raison pour ne pas venir me chercher, non? Un simple coup de fil aurait fait l'affaire.

\- Mouais, admit-il.

\- Apparemment, ce n'est pas la fièvre, qui t'as retenue loin du poste, intervint Esposito. Serait-ce un nouveau petit ami?

\- Vous n'avez pas du travail à faire? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Non. Pas d'affaire. C'est le calme plat, répliqua Ryan pour mieux revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait. Au fait, tu as vu Castle? Il te cherchait.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit-elle distraitement en attrapant un dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda Esposito.

\- Discuter. On a mis les choses au clair, il reviendra travailler avec nous pour notre prochaine affaire. Voilà, vous êtes contents les commères? Maintenant au boulot!

\- Mais on n'a pas d'affaire!

\- Et bien profitez-en pour faire votre paperasse! Moi je file, j'ai rendez-vous avec le procureur pour le procès.

Elle prit plusieurs autres dossiers sur son bureau et repartit vers l'ascenseur.

\- Pfff, elle est trop forte, impossible de savoir si elle bluffait ou non, maugréa Ryan.

\- Appelons Castle, s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, il ne saura pas nous le cacher, répliqua Esposito.

\- Ouais, t'as raison!

De son côté, Castle était rentré chez lui tout guilleret.

\- Bonjour vous deux, dit-il en passant la porte de son loft.

\- Oh toi, tu t'es réconcilié avec Katherine! Constata Martha tout sourire.

\- Tu avais entièrement raison, Mère, j'aurais dû lui parler au lieu de fuir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec elle?! Répéta Alexis.

\- Oui, quatre fois même!

\- Ahhhrrrggg! Papa! Fit-elle d'un air dégouté. Je ne veux pas de détails!

\- Oh ! Je suis ravie pour vous deux, Richard ! Se réjouit Martha.

\- Tu avais entièrement raison, mère. On s'est expliqué, on s'est pardonné et... Enfin...

\- Tant mieux! Je suis contente pour toi! Sourit Alexis.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Bien sûr! J'avais peur que tu continues de souffrir parce qu'elle semblait incapable de te laisser entrer dans sa vie, mais si elle te rend heureux, alors c'est bon pour moi ! Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, c'est super que vous soyez enfin ensemble.

\- Merci Pumpkin !

\- Invite-la à dîner! Lança Martha. Je préparerai tout!

\- C'est que... Je ne tiens pas à l'empoisonner.

\- Espèce de chameau! Râla l'actrice. J'appellerai le traiteur!

\- J'aime mieux ça! Mais, on fera ça dans quelques temps, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pour l'instant, nous sommes sur notre petit nuage et nous n'avons qu'une seule envie : passer du temps en tête à tête.

\- Je comprends, sourit Martha rêveuse. Ah ! La jeunesse, un amour naissant…

\- Elle se remémore vraiment sa jeunesse ou elle parle de son flirt du mois dernier ? Demanda Castle en aparté à sa fille.

\- Tu sais bien que Grand-mère est une éternelle jeunette, rit la rouquine.

Le téléphone de l'écrivain retentit à ce moment-là, interrompant leur joyeuse discussion.

\- Oh, ce sont les gars! Constata-t-il. Ils viennent à la pêche aux informations!

\- Méfie-toi, ce sont de bons détectives, le prévint Martha.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un ninja de l'interrogatoire ! répliqua Castle en jouant des sourcils.

Il décrocha et prit un ton morne et ennuyé :

\- Richard Castle, j'écoute!

\- Salut vieux! On te dérange?

\- Je suis en train de tuer un avocat véreux, donc oui, un peu. Il ne faudrait pas que je laisse des preuves trop évidentes, ça ruinerait l'intrigue de mon roman!

\- Tu as pu voir Beckett? Demanda directement Ryan.

\- Beckett?... Oh! Oui. Merci de votre aide!

\- Et?

\- Et quoi?

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Insista l'irlandais.

\- Je me suis excusé et c'est bon, j'ai le droit de revenir sur les enquêtes, elle m'a pardonné.

\- ... Et c'est... C'est tout?

\- Bah oui. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez de plus?

\- Que tu en profites pour lui avouer tes sentiments. Que vous vous soyez enfin décidés à avancer ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour !

\- Elle n'est pas prête pour ça, vous le savez! La fusillade l'a traumatisée. Il lui faut du temps pour guérir.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez accepté cette explication! S'emporta Ryan.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, se défendit Castle.

\- Pfff! Vous êtes désespérant!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la voix d'Esposito derrière Ryan.

\- C'est Castle, il a encore foiré sa chance...

\- Quoi?! Non! Castle vous commencez à me coûter vraiment cher!

\- Bah ! Fallait pas parier sur Beckett et moi! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un meurtre à commettre.

\- Ouais, celui de mon compte en banque, grogna Esposito avant que Ryan ne raccrochât.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre douze**

Le lendemain, Castle fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il se redressa et fut déçu de constater qu'il était seul dans son lit.

\- Castle... Marmonna-t-il en décrochant déçu de ne pas avoir entendu Beckett se lever et quitter le loft.

\- Ouh ! Là! On est de mauvais poil, rigola Esposito à l'autre bout de la ligne. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Celle que vous avez ramenée du club de striptease était en fait un homme?

\- Elle s'est barrée avec votre portefeuille pendant que vous dormiez? Renchérit la voix rieuse de Ryan derrière Esposito.

\- Que...? Mais de quoi vous parlez? Grogna Castle encore à moitié endormi.

\- Ne nous dites pas que vous êtes resté chez vous à écrire après votre nouvel échec avec Beck... Aieuh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Oh! Salut Beck...ett...

\- Appeler Castle pour lui dire qu'on a un meurtre, c'est trop difficile pour vous? Râla la détective.

\- C'est que...

\- Donnez-moi ce téléphone et allez retrouver Perlmutter sur la scène de crime ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais il va encore nous traiter d'idiots! Boudèrent les gars.

\- Et il n'aura pas tout à fait tort ! Rétorqua-t-elle sévère. Allez ! Zouh ! Filez! Ça vous apprendra!

\- Quelle autorité, lieutenant Beckett! Dit Castle admiratif au bout du fil.

\- Hey! Salut toi! Tu dormais si bien, que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller, répondit-elle dès qu'elle fut certaine que les gars étaient loin.

\- Tu aurais dû, je t'aurais préparé une guimauvelette pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une guimauvelette ! Une de mes inventions. Je fais griller six morceaux de guimauve, que je place ensuite entre deux crackers, ensuite je pose ça sur une barre de chocolat fondu et enfin, je dépose le tout dans une omelette. Un délice !

\- B… Oui… Euh... Bref... Tu nous rejoins sur la scène de crime?

\- Bien sûr, enfin, si tu me dis où elle se trouve.

\- Les gars ne te l'ont pas dit? Mais ils ne servent à rien ces deux-là! Le corps est dans un parking, je t'envoie l'adresse.

\- J'arrive et je m'habille ! Annonça-t-il.

\- Commence par t'habiller, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à remplir de la paperasse pour un attentat à la pudeur en plus de celle du meurtre !

\- Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais pas marrante ?

\- Oui ! Toi ! rit-elle en raccrochant.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Castle arrivait devant ledit parking, où Beckett l'attendait.

\- Un latte sans sucre à la vanille, annonça-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet en carton.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées !Sourit-elle.

\- Et encore plus maintenant qu'on… Euh … enfin qu'on est ens… , répondit-il d'un air coquin.

\- Castle ! Le réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- J'aime quand tu rougis, rit-il amusé de son embarras.

\- On est sur mon lieu de travail, là ! Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Beckett ! Lança Esposito en arrivant derrière eux. Oh ! Salut Castle !

La détective et l'écrivain tournèrent la tête vers lui dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Le latino les regarda tour à tour, suspicieux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Beckett.

\- Son café est trop chaud, expliqua Castle du tac au tac.

\- Et pourquoi moi je n'ai jamais de café ? Bougonna le latino. Il n'y en a toujours que pour Beckett !

\- Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas le café, fit remarquer Beckett heureuse que la conversation déviât sur le café.

\- Bah… J'aime les « latte » à la vanille, répondit Esposito.

\- Et si on allait sur cette scène de crime, suggéra Castle.

\- Oui, c'est par là, indiqua Beckett.

\- Donc, notre victime est David Lock, vingt-neuf ans ; il était trader au marché des changes qui se trouve au-dessus. Il devait se rendre au boulot quand c'est arrivé ; c'est son patron qui a découvert son corps vers sept heures ce matin, expliqua Espo en ouvrant la marche.

\- Ah nos héros intrépides sont enfin arrivés ! lança Perlmutter en les voyant arriver. Et Castle !

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien, fit remarquer Ryan, c'est que quand Castle arrive, on passe du statut d'idiots à celui de héros intrépides !

\- Trêve de bavardages, intervint Beckett alors que Castle allait faire une réplique cinglante au légiste, on a du boulot !

\- Toi, tu étais déjà sur place, fit remarquer Esposito à son coéquipier, tu n'étais pas compté parmi les héros intrépides !

\- T'en fais pas Ryan, mon équipe à moi est encore mieux, le consola Castle avec un grand sourire.

\- Et c'est laquelle notre équipe ? demanda l'irlandais.

\- Celle de Sami et Scoubidou, rigola le latino.

\- Outch ! Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Beckett ?

\- Je te ramène sur Terre, Monsieur le héros intrépide ! Bon, Perlmutter, on a la cause de la mort ?

Pendant que Beckett prenait consciencieusement note de tout ce que le légiste avait à lui apprendre sur la victime et que Castle prenait note de tout ce qui pouvait être cool et donner une dimension surnaturelle à ce crime, les gars s'étaient un peu éloignés et les observaient.

\- Nan, mais t'as vu ça ? Elle m'a fichu une pichenette ! Dit Esposito.

\- Ouais, elle l'a fait quand tu as comparé Castle à Scoubidou, alors qu'elle n'a rien dit quand tu m'as exclu des héros intrépides ! Bougonna Ryan.

\- Il se passe un truc, affirma Esposito.

\- Ouais, il y a un truc bizarre dans l'air depuis que Castle est revenu...

\- C'est louche…

\- Vous aussi vous trouvez que ce tueur est très prometteur ? Demanda Castle en s'approchant avec un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Euh… Quoi ?

L'affaire était, selon les dires de Castle, pleine de promesses : le tueur portait des vêtements d'une autre époque, possédait une force colossale et d'après leur seul témoin oculaire était un zombie ! Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une vidéo montrant le tueur et que Castle annonça fièrement à tout le poste que le tueur était un zombie, Beckett éclata de rire. Les gars se tournèrent vers elle intrigués, Castle également, il avait encore la main levée suite à son annonce.

Elle s'avança vers l'écrivain et lui tapa dans la main en répétant :

\- LE TUEUR EST UN ZOMBIE !

Eberlués Castle et les gars restèrent figés.

\- C'est bon de vous retrouver Castle ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Oh ben mince, Castle, t'as cassé Beckett! Murmura Ryan.

\- J'ai cassé Beckett…

\- Eh! Va falloir que tu la répares, hein? L'avertit Esposito. Beckett, c'est la voix de la raison et la logique froide et implacable de cette équipe ! Sans elle, on fera n'importe quoi et Gates finira par nous renvoyer dans les rues pour faire des patrouilles !

\- Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? S'offusqua l'écrivain.

\- C'est toujours de ta faute, Castle ! Affirma Ryan en enfonçant son index dans son torse.

\- Aïe !

\- Toujours ! Grogna Esposito en imitant son équipier.

\- Double Aïe, marmonna Castle en les regardant se diriger vers le tableau blanc que Beckett complétait le sourire aux lèvres.

Heureusement pour Castle, Beckett n'était pas cassée, simplement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son partenaire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se sentirait aussi bien, aussi sereine. Elle aurait dû accepter d'aller boire un verre avec lui quand il le lui avait proposé quatre ans auparavant ou encore d'aller passer l'été avec lui dans les Hamptons… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kate Beckett se sentait heureuse, légère et comblée. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des gars, qui, en experts en commérages, décidèrent de mener leur petite enquête en parallèle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle et Castle nous cachent quelque chose ? Demanda Ryan à voix basse tandis qu'ils espionnaient leurs collègues depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine du poste.

\- Ils nous mentiraient ouvertement ? S'indigna Esposito choqué.

\- Bah… Elle est bien plus souriante depuis qu'il est revenu… Et lui, regarde-le ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire niais ?

\- C'est Castle. Il n'a pas toujours l'air très intelligent… Rétorqua Esposito en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Mhm…C'est pas faux… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- C'est justement la question que je m'apprêtais à vous poser messieurs, fit la voix de Gates derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent si brusquement que Ryan bouscula le café d'Esposito, qui se renversa sur la chemise de ce dernier.

\- Ouch ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Grommela le latino.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là à comploter au lieu de faire votre travail ? Demanda Gates.

\- On ne complote pas…

\- On prend un café !

\- En espionnant vos collègues ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre le lieutenant Beckett et monsieur Castle ?

\- Euh… Rien ! Rien du tout ! répondirent en chœur les deux policiers.

Gates s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa Castle et Beckett. Beckett semblait aussi professionnelle que d'ordinaire, quant à Castle… Et bien il semblait aussi agaçant et inutile que d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, d'après ce que je vois, ils travaillent sur l'affaire, enfin Beckett travaille ! Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant ! Dit Gates d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Oui Chef !

Lorsque l'enquête fut bouclée, Castle et Beckett se retrouvèrent chez cette dernière pour une soirée de détente bien méritée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se démenait dans l'entrée.

\- Je nous barricade.

\- C'est un quartier très sûr, le verrou est suffisant, tu sais?

\- Rien n'est très sûr quand la ville est envahie de zombies!

\- Tu as bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait que de déguisements, n'est-ce pas? Rit-elle. Tous ces jeunes n'étaient pas de vrais zombies.

\- Ça je le sais, mais les gars, eux sont de vraies commères et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent nous espionner jusqu'ici.

\- Comment ça nous espionner?

\- Ils soupçonnent quelque chose. Ils ont été bizarres toute la journée.

\- T'es certain?

\- Absolument certain. Esposito avait du café plein la chemise.

\- Oui, Ryan a renversé sa tasse... Oh!

\- Exactement! Quand Ryan est nerveux, il est maladroit. Et s'il était nerveux, c'est...

\- Parce qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup!

\- J'adore quand tu finis mes phrases, sourit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, moi aussi, quand on est en phase comme ça, c'est… Je me sens si…

\- Ça me fait la même chose, sourit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et leurs mains partirent en ballade.

\- Allons dans ma chambre! Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Mais ... Et les gars?

\- J'ai un flingue sous mon oreiller, ils n'oseraient jamais.

\- Allons-y alors!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorze**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Kate et Rick avaient quitté le poste séparément afin de brouiller les pistes avec les gars. Castle devait passer une partie de sa soirée avec eux au Old Haunt à jouer aux fléchettes devant une bonne bière, tandis que Beckett avait une soirée entre filles prévue avec Lanie.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la morgue, Kate fut accueillie pas la voix de la légiste.

\- Je suis dans mon bureau! Je change de tenue!

\- Tu devrais t'assurer de l'identité de ton visiteur avant de crier des choses pareilles, la taquina Beckett.

\- J'ai toujours mes scalpels à portée de main, ne t'en fais pas. Voilà, je suis prête. Mais dis-moi, tu as changé quelque chose, tu sembles différente ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il y a quelque chose de changé !

Bon sang, Lanie était redoutable. Troublée, Beckett cherchait un moyen d'éviter cette conversation.

\- Oh! Je sais! C'est l'amour, c'est ça?

\- Pardon? Demanda la détective légèrement paniquée à l'idée d'être si transparente.

\- Oh! N'essaye pas de le nier. Je vois une lueur dans ton regard et je connais cette lueur! Alors? Qui est-ce?

\- Euh... Bafouilla la détective rougissante.

\- Non! S'écria Lanie.

\- Quoi non?

\- C'est Castle! Ne me dis pas que...

\- Je ne te le dis pas, répondit Beckett gênée d'être si rapidement découverte par son amie.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés! Et sur l'oreiller en plus! Wahhh! Gloussa Lanie en prenant Beckett dans ses bras pour un câlin si spontané que celle-ci ne sut comment réagir.

\- Euh... Ravie de voir que ça te fasse autant plaisir...

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

\- Pourquoi tu attendais ça? Tiqua Beckett les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah, je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a des paris sur vous. Et là, je vais pouvoir me refaire!

\- Ne vas surtout pas en parler! Si Gates l'apprend, Castle ne pourra plus venir au poste!

\- Quoi? Mais...

\- Je t'en supplie Lanie, ne dis rien!

\- Roh... T'es dure... Bougonna la légiste. Ne me fais pas ce regard-là! Arrête ça! Bon D'accord, t'as gagné, je ne dirai rien.

\- Merci Lanie, sourit Beckett.

\- Alors, il est à la hauteur de sa réputation?

\- Qui ça?

\- Qui ça? Nan mais tu le fais exprès? Castle pardi!

\- Quelle réputation?

\- Pfff... Quelle réputation? Il est sorti avec des dizaines de femmes et parmi elles, certaines des plus convoitées de la ville, on le surnomme la baleine blanche et il a écrit dans ses romans des scènes de sexe entre Nikki et Rook qui m'ont fait grimper aux rideaux et tu me demandes de quelle réputation je parle?

\- Oh ça!

\- Oh ça? Fais l'innocente! Je t'ai soutenue quand ça n'allait pas, tu peux bien me faire partager quand ça va bien aussi, non?

\- Euh... C'est génial.

\- Mais encore?

\- Mais encore quoi?

\- Kate, soupira Lanie, je veux des détails !

\- Et il n'est pas question que je t'en donne ! Rétorqua Beckett. Est-ce que je te demande des détails sur ce que tu fais avec Esposito ?

\- Je peux te raconter si tu veux, rigola Lanie.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de connaître ta vie sexuelle !

\- Dommage pour toi, c'est très intéressant ! Dit Lanie avec un petit sourire. Mais je me doute bien que ton cher écrivain ne doit pas manquer d'imagination !

Un long silence ponctua cette phrase. Au bout d'un moment, Lanie toussota pour signifier à son amie qu'elle attendait une réplique.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais tomber dans un piège aussi évident, s'étonna Beckett en haussant les sourcils.

\- Rohhhh ! T'es dure ! Dois-je te rappeler qui t'as dit de sauter le pas avec Castle ? D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais écoutée, ça ferait longtemps que ça serait fait !

\- Je sais, merci Lanie ! Mais peut-être que si on n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps, ce ne serait pas aussi bien !

\- Bien ? C'est juste bien ? Demanda Lanie étonnée.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas envie de dire ! Râla Beckett.

\- Pfff ! Quand ça ne va pas, j'ai droit aux détails et quand ça devient interdit aux mineurs, je n'y ai pas droit!

\- Mhm, c'est ça !

\- Mouais, pour te faire pardonner, je suggère que tu m'emmènes dans un bon restaurant, rétorqua la légiste.

\- D'accord, mais n'espère pas me faire parler en m'incitant à boire, l'avertit Beckett.

-Pfff… Je prendrai double ration de dessert alors !

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Beckett et Castle filaient le parfait amour. Comme promis, Martha avait organisé un dîner pour quatre au loft et tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Martha et Alexis avaient définitivement adopté Beckett et réciproquement.

Bientôt, Alexis serait diplômée, la jeune fille avait demandé conseil à Kate pour son discours, ce qui avait touché Rick autant que Kate, même si ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer un tantinet jaloux.

\- Hey! Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas mon avis à moi aussi?

\- Parce que c'est du sérieux! Avait répondu Alexis au bord de la crise de nerfs au milieu de ses brouillons.

\- Et toi, tu devais faire partie de ceux qui ne portaient qu'un caleçon sous leur toge ! Avait ajouté Beckett.

 **-** Oh, je te trouve extrêmement insultante, sache que sous ma toge, je ne portais rien! Avait-il rétorqué avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, au temps pour moi, avait ri là détective.

\- Tu ferais bien mieux de prévoir comment tu passeras ta soirée, avait suggéré Alexis, Grand-mère va partir dans les Hamptons et moi, je passerai une nuit blanche.

\- Mhm, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Une double séance de cinéma avec « The Killer » et « A toutes épreuves » ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Beckett?

\- Wah, ça c'est du cinéma ! fit-elle admirative.

 **-** Tu aimes John Woo ? S'étonna l'écrivain.

 **-** Plus c'est sanglant mieux c'est !

\- Donc, tu te joindras à moi?

\- Mhm... On peut commencer par ça... Avait-elle acquiescé en l'embrassant.

\- J'adore ce programme, murmura-t-il.

Au poste, si les gars étaient parvenus à deviner quelque chose, ils n'en montraient rien. L'ambiance dans l'équipe était redevenue celle d'avant l'affaire de la bombe et chacun en était ravi.

Voilà pourquoi Beckett était sur son petit nuage et que rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher son bonheur tout neuf, quand elle rentra au loft ce soir-là. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte: rejoindre Castle qu'un mystérieux coup de téléphone avait éloigné du poste en milieu de journée.

\- Je suis rentrée! Lança Beckett en passant la porte du loft.

\- ...

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle en découvrant Castle assis silencieusement dans le canapé.

Il tourna vers elle un regard plein d'interrogations. Il semblait perdu, angoissé.

\- Rick, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est Alexis? Demanda aussitôt Beckett.

\- Rassure-toi, Alexis va bien, souffla-t-il.

\- Martha alors? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

\- Non, ma mère va bien elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? C'est ce coup de téléphone que tu as reçu aujourd'hui ?

\- … Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui était-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, souffla-t-il.

\- Me dire quoi ? Castle, tu me fais peur !

\- C'était Jacinda, annonça-t-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

\- Ton ex ? Qu'est-ce qu…

\- Elle est enceinte, Kate, la coupa-t-il.

\- Enceinte? Et...

\- Je suis le père, Kate, je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous avez été combien de temps ensemble ? A peine trois semaines ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Je sais, c'est à peine croyable ! Sans doute que les préservatifs que j'ai utilisés étaient périmés ou je ne sais quoi ! S'écria-t-il à son tour.

\- Et... Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle perdue. Peut-être que c'est un autre…

\- Elle n'avait eu personne depuis un an.

\- Ouais, ça, c'est ce qu'elle dit, marmonna Beckett. Si ça se trouve elle te ment…

\- Elle n'est pas comme ça ! S'énerva Castle. S'il te plait, ne complique pas la situation.

\- C'est vrai, c'est moi la spécialiste des complications, grinça Kate. Jacinda est drôle, pas compliquée…

\- Ne ramène pas ça à toi, s'il te plait ! Siffla l'écrivain.

\- C'est vrai, ça ne me concerne pas, répondit-elle amère. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'attendait rien de moi, dit-il d'un air triste. Elle voulait seulement que je puisse choisir…

\- Choisir quoi ?

\- Si je voulais faire partie de sa vie ou non. Elle ne veut pas de garde alternée pour son enfant. Si je veux le connaître, nous devrons former une famille.

\- Elle est sacrément gonflée celle-là ! S'emporta Beckett. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! Elle ne peut pas te forcer à revenir avec elle parce qu'une vieille capote n'a pas fait son boulot correctement !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Kate, répondit l'écrivain. Il s'agit de mon enfant !

Un uppercut. Elle encaissa en silence. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Elle connaissait Castle, elle savait à quel point il avait souffert de l'absence de son père, quoiqu'il en dise. Elle s'avait parfaitement qu'éduquer Alexis tout seul avait été une épreuve qu'il n'avait nullement envie de connaître à nouveau. Etait-elle égoïste de vouloir qu'il restât avec elle, même si cela signifiait de s'engager dans une bataille juridique contre Jacinda et élever un autre enfant dans une famille incomplète ?

Elle avait envie de hurler, mais s'abstint. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui lui compliquait une nouvelle fois la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-il. Il faut que je réfléchisse…

Il était incapable de la regarder.

\- Je suis désolé, Beckett. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse une pause.

Nouvel uppercut, en plein cœur celui-là.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je sais, c'est amer. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

\- On doit faire une pause.

Ces quelques mots résonnaient en elle encore et encore. Elle eut l'impression qu'un abîme sans fin s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

\- Ne fais pas ça... Murmura-t-elle.

Il l'anéantissait. Il le savait. La douleur qu'il lisait à présent dans son regard lui tordit les entrailles. Lui, qui ne se lassait pas de voir cette étincelle de joie dans ses magnifiques yeux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, s'en voulait à mort de l'éteindre en quelques mots. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable qu'en cet instant. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il était complètement perdu.

\- S'il te plait, Kate...Plaida-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je... je dois avoir les idées claires. Je dois trouver la meilleure façon de gérer cette situation, tenta-t-il.

\- En faisant une croix sur nous?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Non... Je... Bafouilla-t-il. Ecoute, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je te demande un peu de temps...

\- Tu me demandes du temps? Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Du temps? Combien de temps? Une semaine ? Un mois ? un an ? Le temps d'élever le gamin de cette femme? Ça va prendre quoi? Vingt ans? Sois plus précis!

\- Non... Je... Ce n'est pas ça...

Il ne parvenait pas à justifier ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sans doute parce que c'était injustifiable.

\- Je pensais que nous étions deux désormais, dit-elle la voix pleine de trémolos. Qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autre endroit pour toi que celui où je me trouverais! Tu pensais ce que tu disais où c'étaient juste des paroles en l'air?

\- J'étais sincère! Tu le sais bien! Rétorqua-t-il blessé qu'elle puisse mettre en doute ce qu'il lui avait dit bien que ce fusse légitime. J'essaye juste de régler cette histoire!

\- En me laissant? Suffoqua-t-elle. Je croyais que nous devions faire face aux problèmes ensemble! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu es venu me retrouver chez moi ce soir-là ?

\- Elle est enceinte! S'écria-t-il. Techniquement, je n'ai aucun droit ni sur elle, ni sur ce bébé! Si elle décidait de disparaître, je ne pourrais rien y faire et mon enfant grandirait sans son père!

\- Si elle attend réellement ton enfant! Grinça-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que Jacinda n'était pas ce genre de femme...

\- MAIS ARRETE DE FAIRE CONFIANCE AVEUGLEMENT AUX GENS! Elle pourrait très bien te raconter n'importe quoi pour te mettre le grapin dessus! Cria-t-elle.

\- Je connaîs Jacinda! S'entêta-t-il.

\- Tu parles! Tu l'as cottoyé pendant à peine trois semaines! Excuse-moi, mais il faut plus de temps pour réellement connaître quelqu'un!

\- Je sais juger les gens très vite! On apprend à être psychologue dans mon métier! Se défendit-il.

\- Dans le mien aussi! Et dois-je te rappeler cette histoire avec ton ami Damian?

\- Oh ça! C'est un coup bas! S'offusqua l'écrivain.

\- Et Sofia Turner? Tu fais trop confiance aux gens que tu apprécies, Castle!

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

\- Ecoute, reprit-il un peu plus calmement, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes... Laisse-moi du temps, c'est tout ce que je demande...

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop, souffla-t-elle en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Elle récupéra ses affaires à la hâte et se précipita hors du loft.

\- Kate! Cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner pour autant et attendit. Attendit qu'il lui demande de rester, qu'il lui dise à quel point cette idée de pause était stupide et inutile, mais rien de vint. Pas un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Son silence l'acheva. Une larme coula sur sa joue. D'un geste vif, elle l'essuya.

\- J'espère que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, murmura-t-elle en poussant un soupir avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, anéanti par sa lâcheté. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il venait de faire lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas su la retenir. Il n'avait pas su prononcer les mots qu'il fallait. Il venait de la blesser, peut-être même de la détruire. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais le faire... Sans doute venait-il de tuer dans l'œuf leur histoire. Pourrait-elle un jour lui pardonner ? Il en doutait. Stupide. Il était stupide. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait un jour droit à une deuxième chance.

Mais comment sa vie avait-elle pu virer au cauchemar en l'espace d'une journée?

De l'autre côté de la rue, quelqu'un lisait le journal à la terrasse d'un café. Discrètement, il sortit un smartphone de sa poche et prit quelques clichés, tandis que Beckett montait dans sa voiture. Il l'observa un instant. Elle avait la tête baissée contre le volant, le tressautement de ses épaules ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle pleurait. Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva la tête et mit le contact. Elle avait l'air déterminé et s'inséra dans le flux de la circulation sans hésitation. Après quelques minutes, l'homme remballa son journal, se leva et quitta les lieux.

Un coup d'avertisseur sonore, puis un autre. Une embardée pour éviter l'accrochage. Beckett soupira. Elle devait se ressaisir ou l'accident serait assuré. Elle trouva une place de parking et se gara. Elle devait se calmer. Elle quitta sa voiture et sortit son téléphone. Aucun appel, aucun message. Elle avait eu l'espoir un peu fou que Castle se serait ravisé et l'aurait appelée pour lui demander de revenir. Mais non. Son silence confirmait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Une vague de colère s'empara d'elle. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça? L'avait-elle fait souffrir ainsi quand elle lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir la voir tout de suite après la fusillade? Non, ce n'était pas la même chose… D'accord, il avait souffert d'attendre sans savoir si elle finirait par accepter de laisser une chance à leur histoire, mais lui, il l'avait repoussée après lui avoir donné cette chance !

Et s'il s'était rendu compte finalement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait ? Si cette histoire de grossesse de son ex avait été l'occasion qu'il recherchait pour se débarrasser facilement d'elle ? Elle avait soupçonné Sorenson d'avoir utilisé sa promotion au FBI pour mettre fin à leur histoire. Peut-être que c'était elle le problème. Elle était compliquée, elle le savait. Castle lui en avait déjà fait la remarque. Elle pensa à sa mère. Combien elle lui manquait en cet instant ! Elle remonta en voiture et prit la direction du cimetière.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle franchit les grilles du cimetière. Arriverait-elle un jour à ne plus ressentir cette angoisse ? Elle resserra les pans de son trench-coat et accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la tombe de sa mère, elle enleva les fleurs fanées, arrangea celles qui étaient encore suffisamment fraîches et ajouta un peu d'eau dans les vases. C'était son rituel quand elle venait. S'occuper lui permettait de rassembler ses idées et de gérer ses émotions. Elle resta ensuite un long moment debout à regarder le nom de sa mère gravé dans la pierre. Combien de temps demeura-t-elle ainsi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux, elle avait l'esprit plus apaisé. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. S'il restait quelque chose à sauver, elle le ferait.

Dire que la nuit de Castle fut difficile était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. La douleur dans le regard de Kate, les trémolos dans sa voix, la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée avant de quitter le loft. Tout cela n'avait cessé de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête. La nausée n'avait pas cessé. Il n'avait plus ressenti une telle douleur depuis sa rupture avec Kyra. Evidemment, elle et Beckett étaient les seules à l'avoir aimé pour celui qu'il était réellement. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin lui jouât un tour aussi cruel ?

Il se décida finalement à se lever, de toute façon, il ne trouverait pas plus le sommeil ce matin qu'il ne l'avait trouvé cette nuit. Son regard se posa sur une photo d'Alexis lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il sourit en se souvenant combien son amour pour elle était devenu évident dès lors que la sage-femme l'avait déposée dans ses bras pour la première fois. Même si l'élever seul avait été difficile, il n'avait jamais regretté quoique ce fût. Si Jacinda portait bel et bien son enfant, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Aucun enfant ne devrait grandir sans son père, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il devait penser d'abord à ce petit être sans défense, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Il finit par quitter sa chambre, à contre cœur. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il ferait désormais se ferait ainsi. Contre sa volonté. Pour quelqu'un épris de liberté comme lui, c'était un comble ! Il se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un café qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'avaler.

\- Et merde ! Gronda-t-il en lançant la tasse, qui se brisa dans l'évier.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son avocat.

\- Henry, c'est Rick Castle. J'ai besoin de vous voir dans la journée, c'est possible ? Oui ? Au déjeuner ? Pas de problème ! Merci ! Préparez-vous à avoir un sacré sac de nœud à démêler !

Légèrement rassuré par son appel, Castle fila sous la douche pour se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, au poste...

Installés derrière l'un de leurs bureaux, Ryan et Esposito s'inquiétaient. Le comportement de Beckett était étrange. Elle était arrivée très tôt ce matin-là, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle avait préparé un procès pour le procureur. Elle avait passé un long moment dans la salle de sport à se défouler sur les sacs de sable. Et depuis que leur informaticienne était arrivée, elles s'étaient enfermées pour discuter avec elle en tête à tête soit disant au sujet d'une affaire qui ne les concernait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis ? Demanda Ryan.

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas au sujet du meurtre de sa mère, parce qu'elle fonce dans les ennuis tête baissée dans ces cas-là… Chuchota Esposito.

\- Et Castle, qui n'arrive pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche bon sang ? Il est clair qu'elle a besoin de son café ! Marmonna Ryan.

\- S'ils veulent brouiller les pistes, pas la peine d'arriver au poste avec autant de temps de décalage, énonça Esposito.

\- Mhm. J'espère qu'elle ne lui cache rien, c'est jamais bon signe.

Beckett sortit de la salle informatique et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait les traits tirés et l'air contrarié. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon!

\- Hey Beckett ! Où est Castle ? Osa demander Ryan alors qu'elle passait près d'eux.

\- Il ne viendra plus, claqua-t-elle sèchement sans s'arrêter. Arrêtez vos commérages et mettez-vous au boulot plutôt, ça vous changera !

\- Merde ! S'écria Esposito à voix basse.

\- Ouais, c'est plus grave que ce qu'on pensait, chuchota Ryan. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On déclenche le plan d'urgence ! J'appelle Lanie, déclara Esposito en attrapant son téléphone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Encore merci à tous, lecteurs, reviewers. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

Il était encore tôt, Lanie n'en revenait pas: pour une fois, elle allait rentrer chez elle de bonne heure! Tellement tôt même, qu'elle pouvait envisager de faire une virée dans ses boutiques préférées avant de rentrer! Elle enfilait son manteau, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Oh non! Gémit-elle. Pas maintenant!

Résignée devant l'insistance de la personne qui cherchait à la joindre, elle finit par attraper son téléphone. Esposito? Soit il y avait eu un meurtre, soit une bonne soirée était en vue.

\- Dis-moi que c'est la deuxième solution! Dit-elle en décrochant.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, je dis n'importe quoi, rit la légiste. Alors, qu'est-ce que peux faire pour toi, beau gosse?

\- On a un problème avec Beckett.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Blanchit-elle aussitôt. Elle est blessée?

\- Non! Elle va bien, enfin physiquement!

\- Comment ça physiquement? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Répéta-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, tu la connais, elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais on est sûr qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Castle.

\- Oh merde! Souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

\- Elle a dit que Castle ne viendrait plus au poste, elle a défoncé un sac de sable dans la salle de sport et elle nous a traités de commères! Enuméra le policier.

\- Wah! C'est grave! Où est-elle maintenant ?

\- Dans la salle de pause. Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est assise devant une tasse.

\- Ouh là ! J'arrive.

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Ne la perdez pas de vue!

\- Pas de problème.

Beckett était toujours assise à la table de la salle de pause, quand Lanie arriva.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées devant sa tasse, quand soudain les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues.

\- Hey! Fit doucement Lanie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- J'ai horreur du thé! Se lamenta la détective.

\- Ben pourquoi tu es bois alors?

\- Parce que le café ne passe plus, renifla Beckett en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Allons bon! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Castle?

\- Rien, murmura Kate. Il ne se passe rien avec Castle et il ne se passera plus jamais rien.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés?

Au regard noir de Beckett, Lanie comprit que la situation était grave.

\- Il a... Souffla Beckett amère, décidé qu'on devait faire une pause...

\- Mais il est grave, lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? S'emporta aussitôt la légiste.

\- Encore plus fort, Lanie, je ne suis pas sûre que les policiers là-bas au fond t'aient bien entendue, grogna la détective.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Répéta Lanie à voix basse.

\- … Son ex… Enfin, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, étant donné qu'ils sont restés ensemble tout juste trois semaines…

Beckett s'arrêta soudain de parler pendant quelques minutes, réalisant qu'elle n'avait même pas eu droit à autant de temps avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux et ravala la vague de larmes qui menaçait de l'assaillir.

\- … Elle est enceinte, termina-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- … Dis plutôt qu'elle veut lui remettre le grappin dessus ! S'énerva la légiste. Ne me dis pas qu'il a gobé une histoire pareille ?

Beckett posa sur son amie un regard qui en disait long.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il veut faire une pause ? Enragea Lanie. Si tu veux mon avis, il a abusé du whisky de son fameux bar ! Non mais sérieux ?

\- Il a grandi sans père, il a élevé Alexis seul… Ses démons sont remontés à la surface quand elle lui a balancé la nouvelle. Il est complètement paumé, expliqua Beckett.

\- Et en plus tu lui trouves des excuses ?! S'étrangla Lanie. Ressaisis-toi ma jolie, si tu veux garder ton écrivain, tu dois te battre ! Va le retrouver et dis-lui le fond de ta pensée !

\- J'ai essayé, Lanie, se défendit Beckett. J'ai essayé ! Mais il ne veut rien entendre ! Il me demande de lui laisser du temps…

\- Du temps pour quoi ? Pour voir s'il est capable de s'entendre avec sa blonde et élever son rejeton avec elle ? Si tu veux mon avis, il agit comme un imbécile et se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, s'il pense que cette situation serait tenable ! C'est avec toi, qu'il doit résoudre ce problème, sinon l'autre va croire qu'elle a une chance de parvenir à ses fins.

\- C'est pourtant comme ça qu'il entend gérer cette situation, soupira Beckett.

\- Mais s'il veut sauver votre histoire, il ne doit surtout pas te tenir à l'écart !

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de sauver notre histoire, marmonna Beckett défaitiste. Peut-être que je suis trop compliquée… Que je n'en vaux pas la peine…

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'écria la légiste. Si j'étais un mec ou si je n'étais pas aussi hétéro, je t'assure que je t'épouserais sans me poser de question !

Beckett sourit. Un bruit de tasse qui se brise en s'écrasant sur le sol les surprit. Elles tournèrent la tête et découvrirent Ryan et Esposito figés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- On n'avait plus… Bafouilla l'irlandais.

\- Ouais… Nos tasses étaient… Bredouilla Esposito.

\- On va vous laisser ! Affirmèrent-ils en se tournant comme un seul homme pour détaler le plus vite possible.

\- Ouais… Quel dommage qu'on soit désespérément attirées par les mecs, soupira Beckett.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu jettes l'éponge ! Râla Lanie.

\- Non… Mais je ne peux pas l'obliger à être avec moi.

\- Démasque-la ! Son histoire de bébé est super louche ! suggéra la métisse.

\- J'ai demandé à Tory de fouiner discrètement dans sa vie, expliqua Kate. Je doute que nous trouvions quoi que ce soit, elle a l'air d'être en règle.

\- Vous finirez bien par trouver quelque chose, assura Lanie.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Beckett d'un air las.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Lanie. Si tu veux, on peut se faire une soirée tranquille entre filles…

\- Tu es gentille, mais ça va, assura Beckett en se servant une tasse de café bien noir. Je vais bien.

Elle l'avala d'un trait et grimaça.

\- Arghh ! C'est amer !

\- Kate ! la rappela Lanie tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Kate se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien ! Affirma-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Ouais, c'est flagrant, marmonna la légiste. Tu respires la joie de vivre !

Le rendez-vous de Castle avec son avocat lui avait permis d'y voir un peu plus clair. Il était possible de faire un test de paternité sur un enfant à naître à partir de la huitième semaine, il serait donc inutile d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant pour être fixé. Enfin, si Jacinda était d'accord. Mais il ne voyait pas pour qu'elle raison elle s'opposerait à une simple prise de sang. Cela ne présentait aucun danger pour l'embryon. Si elle refusait, cela signifierait qu'elle n'était pas honnête et cherchait à le piéger. Une fois le test réalisé et sa paternité avérée, son avocat était formel, elle ne pourrait plus lui enlever le droit de voir et d'élever son enfant en garde alternée ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne déciderait pas de vivre à l'autre bout du pays.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit et Martha entra.

\- Bonsoir Trésor ! Oh tu as une tête à faire peur ! Constata-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci du compliment Mère ! Grinça-t-il.

\- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant sa pâleur.

\- Non. J'aurais préféré, bougonna-t-il.

\- Mhm ! Toi, tu t'es disputé avec Katherine, comprit-elle aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau avec la ferme intention de s'y enfermer.

\- Tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista l'actrice. Tu as fait une bêtise ?

\- Pourquoi ça serait moi, qui aurait fait une bêtise ? Râla-t-il aussitôt.

\- C'est Katherine ? Elle t'a…

\- Non, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle n'a absolument pas mérité ce que je viens de lui faire subir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Richard Castle, ne me dis pas que tu as ruiné la plus belle histoire de ta vie pour une aventure d'un soir ?

\- … Bah… Si… En quelque sorte, avoua-t-il difficilement.

\- Oh ! Richard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Se lamenta l'actrice.

\- Des tracas, déplora-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Raconte-moi, proposa Martha inquiète.

Il lui narra toute l'histoire, son altercation avec Beckett, la réaction de cette dernière quand il avait suggéré de faire une pause dans leur relation, son entrevue avec son avocat.

\- Non mais quel idiot ! Ta mésaventure avec Damian Westlake ne t'a rien appris ? S'agaça sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu fais une confiance aveugle aux gens dès lors qu'ils te prêtent un peu d'intérêt !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Damian m'a menti, que tous les gens qui s'intéressent à moi sont comme lui ! Bougonna l'écrivain.

\- Et Sofia de la CIA ?

\- …

\- Richard, tu es célèbre, riche, convoité. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance aveuglément à ceux qui te tournent autour.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aveuglément aux gens ! Rétorqua-t-il agacé.

\- Ah oui ? Qui dit partout qu'aucun de ses fans ne lui voudrait du mal ?

Le visage de son fils se renfrogna et Martha sut que son argument avait fait mouche.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- On ne peut faire le test que dans huit semaines, j'appellerai Jacinda demain pour lui annoncer que je souhaite qu'elle le fasse.

\- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, gros nigaud ! Soupira sa mère.

Devant son air interrogateur, elle ajouta :

\- Richard, tu as la chance d'avoir rencontré une femme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu représentes ! Elle a pris le temps d'apprendre à te connaître et à son contact, tu as révélé le meilleur de toi-mê tu l'as laissée partir ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera ce que je lui ai fait, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essayes pas de la récupérer. On ne rencontre pas le grand amour à tous les coins de rue, dit Martha avec philosophie. Ce que vous avez est rare et précieux. Tu ne peux pas faire une croix dessus aussi facilement.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Sa mère avait raison. Il avait été sonné par l'annonce de Jacinda et réagi de façon stupide et désespérée. Il n'avait pas besoin de céder au chantage de l'hôtesse de l'air, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier Beckett à cause d'une capote périmée ! C'était décidé, il allait se battre pour réparer son erreur. Et si Beckett lui en voulait à mort, il se rendrait aussi craquant et irrésistible que le meilleur des « moelleux craquant fondant au chocolat » ! Il allait la faire fondre, il se le promit.


	17. Chapter 17

**C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions et de voir le nombre de lectures! Merci!**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

Rick Castle avait passé la nuit à peaufiner son plan pour faire craquer et fondre la jolie détective. Cela serait sans doute difficile, il méritait tous les reproches qu'elle lui ferait certainement et comme il l'avait blessée alors qu'elle venait à peine de baisser sa garde, elle serait beaucoup plus difficile à apprivoiser que la première fois.

\- J'espère seulement que ça ne prendra pas encore quatre ans ! Soupira-t-il en cliquant sur la touche confirmation de son achat.

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de mes études à l'Université, répliqua Alexis en entrant dans le bureau de son père, parce que j'espère bien que ça durera au moins quatre ans !

\- Salut chérie, sourit-il. Non, rassure-toi, je parlais d'autre chose. Prête pour ton discours ?

\- J'ai un trac monstrueux, mais je suis prête, grâce à toi et à Beckett, évidemment !

\- Beckett t'a aidée ? Quand ça ?

\- Bah depuis que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, répondit la rouquine surprise par sa question.

\- Et… Elle ne t'a pas laissée tomber ?

\- Non, pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

\- Euh…

\- T'as fait quelque chose ? Demanda Alexis suspicieuse.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, grimaça l'écrivain.

\- Papa ! Fit Alexis sur un ton de reproche. Ne me dis pas que tu as tout gâché ? Pour une fois que tu étais avec quelqu'un de génial !

\- Hé ! Je croyais que tu appréciais Gina !

\- J'appréciais ses cadeaux, rectifia l'adolescente. Pour le reste, je la trouvais un peu trop collante et barbante.

\- Wah… Je n'avais rien remarqué, murmura-t-il.

\- Normal, j'ai quelques dons d'actrice, c'est dans les gènes, sourit-elle.

\- Et donc... Tu as revu Beckett dernièrement ?

\- Hier, soir, affirma Alexis. Elle a relu mon discours avec moi.

\- Et elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non et je n'ai même pas remarqué que ça n'allait pas entre vous, elle aussi doit avoir des talents d'actrice !

\- Elle n'a rien dit sur moi ?

\- Si, elle a dit que tu étais un père admirable, qu'elle ne doutait pas que tu serais à l'heure pour entendre mon discours.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi, tu en doutes, s'offensa-t-il.

\- Bah, quand tu écris, tu oublies tout, fit-elle remarquer judicieusement.

\- Touché. Mais je te promets qu'aujourd'hui, je n'écrirai pas une ligne ! Comment allait-elle ?

\- Qui ça ? Beckett ? Elle allait bien. Pourquoi ? Ça va si mal que ça entre vous ?

Rick poussa un long soupir et raconta toute l'histoire à sa fille dont les expressions du visage allaient de la surprise à la colère en passant par l'outrage, l'incrédulité et le dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eut fini son récit.

\- Réparer ma lamentable bourde, expliqua-t-il. Appeler Jacinda pour lui annoncer ma décision et faire la cour à Beckett.

\- J'espère que tu as prévu l'artillerie lourde, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que je te pardonnerais à sa place !

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas elle alors ! Mais oui, j'ai prévu l'artillerie lourde : Beckett va recevoir des cadeaux toutes les heures pendant les quarante-huit prochaines heures, car c'est le temps que nous avons perdu depuis ma stupide réaction.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est tout ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas rien faire de plus que de lui envoyer des cadeaux ? Grimaça la jeune fille inquiète. Beckett est une vraie femme, fière et forte, tu ne pourras pas acheter son pardon!

\- Non, bien sûr ! Je vais l'empêcher de se construire un mur anti-moi !

Alexis haussa un sourcil qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle espérait bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux, car il s'agissait sans doute du plan le plus stupide et foireux qu'on lui ait jamais exposé.

\- Je vais ramper, avoua-t-il.

\- J'aime mieux ça ! Et tu as intérêt à te montrer le plus charmant possible !

\- Hey ! C'est moi ! Rétorqua-t-il blessé.

\- Justement ! Claqua la rouquine. Bon, j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant ce soir, alors fait ce que tu veux, mais débrouille-toi pour que Beckett soit présente pour mon discours !

\- Pour ça, je n'ai besoin de rien faire, si elle t'a promis qu'elle serait là, elle viendra. Beckett tient toujours parole.

\- D'accord, alors fais en sorte qu'elle ne te colle pas une balle entre les deux yeux pendant mon discours, ça ferait désordre.

\- Ouais, ça, c'est plus probable, accorda-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le bureau de son père.

\- Bon. D'abord, se débarrasser du boulet Jacinda, dit-il en décrochant son téléphone.

Bizarrement, sa conversation téléphonique avec l'hôtesse de l'air fut moins pénible que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle avait parfaitement compris son besoin d'être certain de sa paternité avant de s'engager de quelque manière que ce fut dans cette histoire. Elle lui promit de s'y soumettre dès la huitième semaine de sa grossesse, en l'occurrence un peu plus d'un mois plus tard. Il lui précisa plusieurs fois qu'il serait présent pour l'enfant s'il s'avérait qu'il en était le père, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait cependant aucune intention de s'investir avec elle. Malheureusement pour lui, l'implicite et elle semblaient faire définitivement deux !

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se morigéna longuement au sujet de son manque de fermeté. Il n'avait pas su lui dire clairement qu'il ne vivrait jamais avec elle et que le fait qu'elle serait dans quelques mois la mère de son enfant n'y changeait rien.

« Tu es trop faible avec les femmes, mon vieux », soupira-t-il.

Une fois encore, Beckett avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Les cauchemars ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur. Les gars s'étaient doutés de quelque chose et Lanie n'avait pas été dupe non plus, mais elle avait fini par se ressaisir et depuis elle donnait l'illusion d'aller bien. Elle avait toujours su cacher ses émotions facilement.

Alexis n'avait rien remarqué la veille, pas plus que Gates. Peu importait qu'elle passât ses soirées à pleurer et que ses nuits fussent hantées par le souvenir de ces quelques moments de bonheur avec Rick, elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort. Elle était forte et le resterait.

On sonna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

\- Livraison pour mademoiselle Beckett, annonça le livreur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué derrière l'imposante composition florale.

Elle signa le reçu, prit le bouquet comme elle put et referma la porte avec le pied. Il y avait une carte. Elle la détacha et la lut aussitôt. Un léger sourire s'imposa sur ses lèvres malgré sa colère. « _Je suis désolé. »_

Trois petits mots. Trois simples petits mots qui n'effaçaient rien, mais qui lui remettait un peu

de baume au cœur. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu…

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries... Dix sonneries. Ok, soit elle a oublié son téléphone quelque part, soit elle ne veut pas me parler, se dit Castle.

\- Évidemment qu'elle ne veut pas me parler, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas me parler moi-même.

Le répondeur se déclencha.

\- _Beckett! Laissez-moi un message, je vous rappellerai._

Il sourit, c'était tellement elle ce message d'accueil. Logique, bref, un peu froid. Il se rappela la merveilleuse soirée durant laquelle il lui en avait fait la remarque. Elle était blottie entre ses bras et parsemait son torse de baisers, tandis qu'il s'entêtait à lui parler de ce fichu message d'accueil. Quel imbécile!

\- Tu ne dis même pas que tu n'es pas là ou que tu ne peux pas répondre! exposait-il. Tout le monde dit ça!

\- Si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je ne suis pas là ou que je ne peux pas répondre! Pas la peine de le dire! avait-elle rétorqué dans un haussement d'épaules.

 _-_ Oui, mais tout le monde le fait, c'est comme... Une convention sociale! Avait-il plaidé.

 _-_ Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde balance des évidences sur sa messagerie que moi aussi, je dois le faire! avait-elle répondu sans cesser l'exploration minutieuse du torse de son amant.

\- Mhmmm... Il n'empêche, que ton message est impersonnel...

\- Absolument pas! Je dis mon nom au début !

\- D'accord, mais il est froid.

Elle avait relevé la tête et le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi devrait-il être plus chaleureux ? Ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est seulement un accueil de répondeur!

\- Justement, comme son nom l'indique, il est fait pour accueillir!

\- Étant donné que je ne sais pas à l'avance qui va m'appeler, je n'ai pas envie d'accueillir tout le monde chaleureusement! Je ne veux pas être chaleureuse avec n'importe qui ! Imagine que ce soit le capitaine Gates! Elle est tellement affectueuse qu'elle exige qu'on l'appelle chef! Je ne vais pas accueillir chaleureusement le capitaine banquise comme tu l'as surnommée si affectueusement!

\- Mhm... Donc parce que le capitaine Gates pourrait t'appeler, le message d'accueil de ta messagerie est... Wow! Qu'est-ce... Tu fais?

\- Je t'accueille chaleureusement...

Il avait gloussé et cessé son argumentation au sujet de sa messagerie téléphonique.

Le bip de la messagerie le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Heu... Kate, c'est moi. ... Rick! Précisa-t-il en imaginant parfaitement la réaction qu'elle aurait en entendant sa voix après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Je suis désolé, il faut que je te parle.

Un autre bip sonore lui annonça un double appel. Mais Beckett était plus importante que tout le reste. Il l'ignora et continua son message :

\- J'ai agi comme le dernier des crétins, je t'en prie laisse-moi une deuxième chance... Je sais que je ne la mérité vraiment pas, mais... Je t'en prie Kate. Tu avais entièrement raison! Appelle-moi, s'il te plait.

Il raccrocha et écouta le message laissé par la personne qui avait essayé de l'appeler.

\- ... Castle...

Kate! Oh bon sang! Si ça n'était pas un signe que l'Univers lui en voulait, ça ! Elle semblait hésitante. Bordel, cet appel avait dû lui coûter un sacré effort et il l'avait manqué !

\- Castle... Il faut que je te parle...

Un bruit de sonnette retentit derrière elle. Elle raccrocha sans ajouter un mot.

Elle voulait lui parler! Elle devait avoir reçu les fleurs et était prête à lui pardonner ou tout du moins à l'écouter ! Il ne le méritait pas, mais elle était prête à lui parler ! Il se sentait euphorique tout à coup ! Il s'empressa de sélectionner son nom dans le répertoire de son téléphone et se stoppa au moment de lancer l'appel. Et si au contraire, elle l'avait appelé pour lui demander de la laisser tranquille et de sortir de sa vie ? Cette pensée le glaça d'effroi. Il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Un peu de courage, mon vieux, si tu veux la récupérer, tu vas devoir encaisser les déconvenues et t'accrocher comme une moule à son rocher ! s'exhorta-t-il.

Il appuya sur la touche appel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre dix-huit**

Il appuya sur la touche appel.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune sonnerie. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur. Elle avait dû être appelée pour une nouvelle affaire.

« _Beckett! Laissez-moi un message, je vous rappellerai. »_

Le même message que sur son portable, craignait-elle aussi un appel du capitaine banquise sur son fixe ? Il savoura le plaisir simple d'entendre sa voix. Comment avait-il pu avoir l'idée de faire une pause alors qu'elle était celle qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie ? Celle qu'il avait attendue pendant quatre ans depuis ce fameux jour où il avait posé le regard sur elle. Il n'attendit pas le bip après lequel il pouvait lui laisser un message, c'était inutile. Si elle était sur une enquête, elle ne rentrerait pas avant le soir, il ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps.

Il tenta de nouveau de l'appeler sur son portable, mais encore une fois il tomba sur sa messagerie au bout de plusieurs sonneries. Elle devait l'avoir oublié quelque part. Etrange. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il était un peu plus de midi. S'ils étaient sur une affaire, ils déjeuneraient certainement au poste. Il se rendit dans sa penderie, enfila sa veste et quitta le loft.

Au poste, Ryan et Esposito complétaient le tableau blanc avec les dernières informations que Lanie leur avait données. Esposito lâcha un juron.

\- Ouais, tu l'as dit, marmonna Ryan en remettant le bouchon sur son feutre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prévient Gates ?

\- J'en sais rien… soupira le latino. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit. Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent Castle les bras chargés de paquets contenant des plats à emporter.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

\- Manquait plus que lui, grogna Esposito en se dirigeant dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Castle ?

\- Visite de courtoisie, répliqua l'écrivain. J'ai apporté le repas, je me suis dit que vous auriez faim…

\- Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici ! asséna Ryan d'un air mauvais.

\- Les gars… Ricana Castle.

\- Ne nous « les gars » pas ! l'avertit Esposito.

\- T'es sérieux, mec ? tiqua Ryan.

\- Quoi ? demanda Espo en se tournant vers son équipier.

\- Ne nous « les gars » pas ? répéta ce dernier, on dirait une réplique de Lanie ! Elle déteint sur toi !

\- Peu importe, ronchonna Esposito en se retournant vers Castle. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici ! On t'avait prévenu ! Tu as foiré ta chance, alors débarrasse le plancher avant que je prévienne Gates !

\- Ecoutez, les gars, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, je n'en pense pas moins, vous pouvez me croire!plaida Castle. Mais si vous me laissiez juste parler à Beckett…

\- Pas question ! protesta Ryan. Vous avez eu votre chance et vous l'avez laissée filer !

\- C'est Beckett qui vous a demandé de me faire partir ?questionna l'écrivain bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Beckett en a assez bavé, intervint Esposito. On ne va pas te donner l'occasion de la torturer d'avantage !

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider pour elle, rétorqua Castle. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la traite comme une petite chose fragile et vous le savez très bien. Alors, je vous en prie, allez lui dire que je souhaite lui parler.

\- De toute façon, Beckett n'est pas là et on a autre chose à faire que de jouer les intermédiaires, déclara fermement Esposito. Débrouillez-vous tout seul !

\- Comment ça, elle n'est pas là ? tiqua Castle. Beckett est toujours là ! C'est une accro au boulot !

\- Elle a pris quelques jours de congé, expliqua l'irlandais. Gates nous l'a annoncé hier matin.

\- Hier ?

\- Ouais. On avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, on a appelé Lanie, elles ont discuté et tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre hier matin sur la scène de crime. Et puis tout à coup, elle est allée parler à Gates et puis elle est rentrée chez elle.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle alors que vous aviez une nouvelle affaire ? s'étonna encore l'écrivain.

\- Un petit voleur s'est fait descendre, répondit Ryan, ça semblait être une affaire de routine, elle a dû penser qu'on s'en sortirait très bien sans elle.

Rick fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Pour elle aucune affaire de meurtre n'était de la routine. C'était ce qui la rendait si exceptionnelle dans son travail. Et puis, si elle n'était pas au poste, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu à son appel ce matin ?

Son téléphone portable vibra au même moment dans sa poche. Il posa ses paquets sur le bureau de Beckett et le sortit. Il venait de recevoir un message de Beckett. Il blêmit en le lisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ryan inquiet alors que Castle se laissait tomber sur sa chaise anéanti.

\- Hé mec ? Ça va ? questionna le latino à son tour.

Incapable de répondre, Castle secoua la tête et leur montra le message affiché sur son écran :

« Richard, je quitte New-York. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Ne cherche plus à me joindre dorénavant. Katherine. »

\- Wah ! expira Espo. C'est rude !

\- Ouais, siffla Ryan, un peu comme ce que tu lui as fait !

\- Vous saviez ? s'étonna l'écrivain.

Beckett n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'épancher, même Lanie devait lui tirer les vers du nez ! Alors de là à en parler aux gars, c'était vraiment très surprenant.

\- C'est Lanie, expliqua Espo. Elle s'inquiétait pour Beckett, alors elle nous a mis dans la confidence, histoire qu'on la surveille un peu…

Rick plongea sa tête dans ses mains, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ryan n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire davantage de reproches, il avait l'air tellement misérable, là, sur sa chaise près du bureau de Beckett. Esposito le fixait d'un air mauvais, se retenant sans doute de lui botter le derrière. Livide, Castle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'ascenseur complètement abattu.

Un « ding » annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un à leur étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Lanie venait d'arriver. Ses yeux s'étrécirent lorsqu'elle vit Castle. S'ils avaient été dans un cartoon, Rick était certain qu'il aurait vu de la fumée lui sortir des narines et des oreilles. Une tornade s'abattit sur lui. Esposito ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que Lanie faisait peur quand elle était furieuse ! Dans un état second, il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'elle hurla. Par contre, il senti très bien son doigt, qui s'enfonçait encore et encore violemment dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'époumonait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint la voix forte et autoritaire du capitaine Gates derrière eux.

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers cette dernière.

\- Euh… C'est Castle, il a photographié la scène de crime, improvisa Ryan.

Gates haussa les sourcils.

\- Docteur Parrish ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Oui, c'est ça, bafouilla Lanie. Excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emportée.

\- En effet, votre réaction était un peu exagérée, soupira la capitaine avant de se tourner vers Castle. Quant à vous, je pensais que depuis le temps, vous aviez compris que ce genre de choses pouvait ruiner tous les efforts des enquêteurs ! Qu'avez-vous dans la tête ?

\- Désolé, murmura Castle d'un air si sincèrement navré, que Gates cessa ses reproches. Effacez ces photos et rentrez chez vous. Le lieutenant Beckett a pris quelques jours de congé. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Bien chef, marmonna l'écrivain en s'éloignant tristement.

En le voyant ainsi, Lanie regretta presque de s'être emportée. Mais elle était si en colère contre lui après ce qu'il avait fait et puis cette affaire qui prenait une dimension plus qu'angoissante… Elle poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers les gars.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a reçu un texto de Beckett, expliqua Esposito. Elle veut prendre du recul. Elle quitte New-York. Elle lui demande de ne plus l'appeler.

\- Ça lui fera les pieds, marmonna-t-elle un peu vindicative. Alors… Beckett est partie ?

\- Ouais et c'est pas plus mal, dit Ryan.

Gates porta sur lui un regard interrogateur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- C'est au sujet de notre affaire, expliqua Ryan. Le docteur Parrish a récupéré des lambeaux de peau sous les ongles d'Orlando Costas, notre victime. Le labo a comparé l'ADN à celui de Vicente, il correspondait pas. Ni au sien, ni à celui de personne dans notre fichier.

\- Mais il correspond à celui qu'on a trouvé sur une autre affaire criminelle ! ajouta Esposito en prenant un dossier sur son bureau.

\- Une tentative de meurtre ! affirma Esposito.

\- Celle où Beckett était visée ! compléta Ryan.

\- Le test ADN est formel, termina le latino. L'homme qui a tué Orlando Costas dans cette ruelle est le même que celui qui lui a mis une balle dans le cœur !

Beckett ne répondait ni à son fixe, ni à son portable, ni à aucun des SMS que Castle lui avaient envoyés. Elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Etait-ce cela qu'elle avait voulu lui dire en l'appelant ce matin ? Qu'elle partait et qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'appelle? Il se rendit chez elle, frappa à la porte encore et encore. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il appuya son front contre la porte, la suppliant d'ouvrir cette fichue porte, en vain. Etait-elle déjà loin de Manhattan ?

De retour chez lui, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il se servit un verre de whisky, puis un autre et un autre. S'il pouvait se noyer dans le liquide ambré, il le ferait sans hésiter. Son téléphone sonna. Le visage tant espéré ne s'afficha pas. Il ignora l'appel.

En fin d'après-midi, sa mère rentra et l'accabla de reproches. Comment pouvait-il être dans un état pareil alors que sa fille faisait son discours moins de deux heures plus tard ? Alexis! Son discours lui était totalement sorti de la tête. L'idée de décevoir sa fille le fit réagir. Il s'extirpa du canapé dans lequel il était avachi depuis son retour au loft ou presque. Martha le traîna jusque sous la douche tout habillé et ouvrit l'eau froide. Il frissonna. Elle lui ordonna de se déshabiller et de se laver. Elle l'attendrait dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard. Il obéit sans discuter. La mixture infâme qu'elle lui fit avaler, acheva de lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Pouahhhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? S'écria-t-il.

\- Ça réveillerait un mort, n'est-ce pas ? sourit l'actrice. Allez, viens, maintenant que tu as retrouvé figure humaine, il est temps pour toi d'aller remplir tes obligations paternelles.

Il acquiesça et emboîta le pas de sa mère. Il noierait son chagrin dans l'alcool plus tard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

La foule se pressait dans le gymnase du lycée. Un podium avait été installé. Tout était prêt pour la grande cérémonie. Pendant que Martha cherchait des places, Rick ne pût s'empêcher de scruter les alentours. Aucune de trace de Kate. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et étira son cou pour voir encore plus loin, en vain. Elle n'était pas là. Martha agita les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'asseoir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et vint s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas normal. Tout cela clochait.

\- S'il te plait Trésor, pense à Alexis. Je sais que tu es préoccupé, mais c'est un moment important pour Alexis.

\- ... Tu as raison, Mère, acquiesça-t-il en s'asseyant.

C'était le moment d'Alexis. Il chercherait Beckett plus tard. Il se sentait un peu mieux que durant l'après-midi. L'affreuse mixture de sa mère était rudement efficace pour dessoûler. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas fait découvrir cette merveille auparavant. Sans doute pour lui donner une leçon du genre « l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé ! »… Foutaises ! Les gueules de bois ne l'avaient jamais empêché de recommencer !

Il se concentra sur la voix de sa fille et ses paroles et fit taire celle qui lui disait qu'il avait tout gâché et que si Kate n'était pas là ce soir, il en était l'unique responsable.

Le discours d'Alexis était impressionnant de maturité. Il était magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun doute, sa fille avait hérité de ses dons d'écrivain. Il la regardait fièrement. Aucun père dans la salle n'était aussi fier que lui.

« Il y a une vérité universelle à laquelle nous sommes toutes et tous confrontés que nous le voulions ou non. Tout a toujours une fin ! Même si j'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience, j'ai toujours détesté les fins... le dernier jour de l'été... le dernier chapitre d'un livre génial... La séparation d'avec un ami proche ! »

 _Quelque part, une voiture sombre quittait New-York._

« Mais les fins sont inévitables ! »

 _Le capitaine Gates arrivait près d'un un immeuble Beckett, des ambulanciers transportaient un de ses hommes dans une ambulance. Inquiète et en colère, elle se dirigea vers le reste de ses hommes._

« Les feuilles tombent. »

 _Gates rejoignit l'équipier du blessé, il était furieux. Elle tenta de le réconforter, de le rassurer._

« On ferme le livre… »

 _Il s'avança vers l'ambulance, dont les portes se refermèrent._

 _«_ On se dit au revoir… »

 _Les lumières et les sirènes s'allumèrent. L'ambulance quitta le trottoir et s'éloigna. Le détective serra les poings de rage._

 _«_ Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours là pour 'hui, nous disons au revoir à tout ce qui nous était familier, à tout ce qui était confortable … »

 _La pluie commença à tomber. La voiture sombre quitta la route et pénétra dans une forêt._

 _«_ Pour aller de l'avant ! »

 _Ses phares contrastaient avec la nuit noire, les crissements de ses pneus troublaient sa tranquillité._

 _«_ Mais même si nous partons, même si ça fait mal... Il y a des personnes qui font tellement partie de nous, qu'elles nous accompagneront toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Elles sont la terre sur laquelle nous marchons… L'étoile vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons et ces petites voix claires qui résonnent pour toujours dans notre cœur ! »

Toute la salle applaudit. Alexis sourit et fit un petit signe de la main en direction de son père. Castle, ému, en eut les larmes aux yeux.

 _-_ Oh! C'était magnifique, Trésor, magnifique! Se réjouit Martha quand Alexis vint les retrouver.

La grand-mère et la petite fille se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, tandis que Castle scrutait de nouveau la foule à la recherche d'une silhouette familière.

\- Elle n'est pas venue, soupira la jeune fille tristement. Pourtant, elle m'avait promis!

\- Elle a sans doute été appelée sur une affaire, la consola Martha. Tu sais bien que Katherine est une femme de parole, si elle avait pu venir, elle serait venue.

\- Katherine... Répéta Castle soudain en sortant son téléphone pour relire le message qu'il avait reçu. Bien sûr! C'était ça qui clochait!

\- De quoi parles-tu? questionna sa fille.

\- De Beckett! Il se passe quelque chose de louche, affirma-t-il.

\- Richard, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Martha inquiète.

\- Son message ! Ce n'était pas une rupture ! C'était un appel à l'aide !

\- Beckett a des ennuis ? interrogea Alexis.

\- C'est ce que je crois. Jamais elle ne m'appelle Richard, même quand elle m'en veut ! Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'y aille! Amuse-toi bien, chérie !

\- Ramène-la-nous! Lancèrent les deux rouquines tandis qu'il filait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Comment avait-il pu croire que ce message était de Kate? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle fuirait la ville à cause de lui! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise sur elle, c'était que si elle lui en voulait, elle lui aurait collé une balle, arraché les yeux et plus encore, mais elle n'aurait pas fui. Elle aurait exigé qu'il sorte de sa vie, mais elle n'aurait pas tourné le dos à la sienne !

Jamais elle ne l'avait appelé Richard. Pour elle, il était Castle ou Rick. Pas Richard. Tout comme elle n'était pas Katherine. Jamais elle ne signait Katherine.

A la 12ème brigade, Esposito enrageait. Lanie tentait de le réconforter.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, plaida-t-elle. Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

\- Pas de ma faute ?! Je me suis fait sécher comme un bleu ! Si Maddox ne m'avait pas assommé, Kevin serait là en ce moment et pas dans un lit d'hôpital ! C'est mon coéquipier! Je devais le protéger!

\- Ce type est surentraîné ! Et il t'a pris par surprise. Et puis, tu as entendu les médecins, Ryan va s'en sortir !

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ils se tournèrent et virent Castle en sortir hors d'haleine.

\- Monsieur Castle, je croyais avoir été claire ce matin ! L'arrêta le capitaine Gates.

\- Excusez-moi, Capitaine, mais il s'agit d'une urgence ! Révéla l'écrivain.

\- Ecoutez, nous sommes débordés, vous feriez mieux d'aller en parler dans un autre poste de police, rétorqua Gates.

\- Il s'agit de Beckett ! l'interrompit Castle.

\- Beckett est loin de New-York et c'est tant mieux, dit Lanie.

\- Justement non !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Beckett a des ennuis, de gros ennuis expliqua Rick.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Esposito.

\- Le message qu'elle m'a envoyé ce matin, il n'est pas d'elle !

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Regardez ! Elle m'appelle Richard ! Jamais elle ne m'appelle comme ça, même pour me narguer ! Et la signature : Katherine !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle dit toujours Beckett ou Kate pour les intimes, reconnut la légiste.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous contente qu'elle soit loin de New York ? demanda Castle en se tournant vers Lanie.

\- A cause de l'enquête sur laquelle nous sommes, dit Esposito en jetant un œil vers sa chef pour savoir s'il avait le droit de continuer.

Gates acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, il continua son explication :

\- Notre suspect est le gars, qui a tiré sur Beckett.

Une sensation de vertige s'empara de l'écrivain. Ainsi le tireur revenait à la charge. Pourquoi ? Smith lui avait pourtant garanti que tant que Beckett n'enquêtait pas sur le meurtre de sa mère, ils la laisseraient tranquille. Avait-elle continué sans lui en parler ? Il en doutait. Rien dans son attitude ces dernières semaines ne laissait penser cela. Non, il en était persuadé, elle n'avait pas avancé dans son enquête. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Castle ? Ça va ? Demanda Lanie qui avait remarqué son trouble.

\- Euh… Oui… Alors vous disiez que le tireur du cimetière a refait parler de lui ?

\- Ouais. Il a tué un petit voleur qui venait de cambrioler la maison des Montgomery. Apparemment, il avait farfouillé dans des dossiers.

\- Le dossier de Montgomery… Murmura Castle blême.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le latino intrigué.

Castle hésita et jeta un œil inquiet vers le capitaine Gates.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de salir la mémoire du capitaine Montgomery, assura cette dernière. Vous pouvez parler, rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

\- D'accord... Avant que Montgomery aille dans ce hangar, expliqua Rick, il a envoyé un paquet à une personne… un ami en qui il avait confiance. Ce paquet contenait une information qui met en péril la personne qui est derrière tout ça. Montgomery voulait protéger Beckett, mais le paquet n'est pas arrivé à temps et on l'a prise pour cible à ses funérailles. L'ami de Montgomery a pu conclure un accord avec eux. S'ils la laissaient tranquille, le paquet et l'information qu'il contenait ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour. Ils ont accepté mais à une seule condition: que Beckett ne les inquiète plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle Kate est encore en vie, elle ne les inquiétait plus !

\- Comment vous êtes au courant de ça ? Demanda Esposito.

\- Pour que ça marche quelqu'un devait s'assurer qu'elle ne poursuivait pas l'enquête ! Répondit Castle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là-dedans ? s'énerva le latino.

\- Je voulais la protéger avant tout ! se défendit l'écrivain.

\- En omettant de lui dire la vérité sur la chose qui la touchait le plus dans sa vie ? S'emporta le détective.

\- C'était uniquement pour la protéger ! Protesta Castle. Vous savez bien qu'elle aurait foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis et y aurait laissé la vie ! Je sais bien que je l'ai trahie en acceptant cet accord, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il ne s'agit plus d'une enquête pour homicide ! C'est une guerre, qu'ils lui ont déclarée !

\- T'as raison, se radoucit Esposito. Mais tu aurais dû nous en parler ! On aurait pu retrouver ce type et ce dossier ! On aurait pu les arrêter.

\- Il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Il fait ça pour Montgomery, mais il ne veut pas prendre le risque d'y laisser sa peau, expliqua Castle. Mais et ce suspect… Vous l'avez attrapé?

\- On a repéré sa voiture dans le lower East Side. On y est allé avec Ryan, les renforts sont arrivés trop tard, Kevin a été blessé dans la bagarre, il nous a échappé.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Il a pris un sale coup, il est au bloc, mais les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir.

\- Que cherchait Maddox ?

\- Quelqu'un. Il avait l'album photos du mariage de Montgomery. Il manque une photo dedans.

\- Le téléphone ! S'exclama soudain Castle en sortant son portable.

\- Quoi ? demandèrent aussitôt les trois autres.

\- J'ai reçu un appel cet après-midi ! J'étais… Enfin, je n'étais pas très en forme, je l'ai ignoré. Si ça se trouve… Bon sang, c'était lui !

\- Qui ?

\- L'ami de Montgomery ! Il a essayé de me joindre ! Ça craint !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre vingt**

\- Alors ? Demanda Esposito. Qu'attends-tu ? Rappelle-le !

\- Impossible, c'est un numéro bloqué, répondit Castle.

\- C'est qui ce type ?

\- Un ami de Montgomery, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Il ne t'a jamais rien dit ? Son nom ? Où il vivait ?

\- Non !

\- Ni où il travaillait ?

\- Non, non rien de tout ça, expliqua Castle. Ce n'est qu'une voix au téléphone. Ce n'est… ce n'est qu'une ombre dans un parking !

\- Je vais demander à Tory de vérifier tes relevés pour essayer de trouver le numéro d'où il appelait ! répondit le détective.

Rick acquiesça de la tête, se tourna vers le capitaine Gates et demanda :

\- Où en est-on avec la photo manquante de l'album ?

\- Evelyn Montgomery est en chemin, répondit cette dernière. Elle nous apporte les négatifs. On pourra savoir qui est sur la photo que Maddox a prise.

\- Et au sujet du portable de Beckett ?

\- L'équipe informatique essaye de le localiser, mais apparemment il est éteint, répondit Gates.

Castle observa le tableau blanc. Quelqu'un y avait ajouté la photo de Beckett. Son cœur se serra. S'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée à cause de cette histoire de bébé, elle serait certainement blottie dans ses bras à regarder un film de John Woo à l'heure actuelle. Au lieu de ça…

Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il frissonna à l'idée qu'il soit peut-être déjà trop tard. Les cadavres avaient une fâcheuse tendance à s'accumuler dans cette histoire!

\- Allez chez elle, ordonna Gates. On y trouvera peut-être d'autres indices.

\- Bien chef ! Répondit Esposito en prenant sa veste. Tu viens Castle ?

\- Evidemment ! Affirma l'écrivain.

\- Emmenez deux agents en uniforme avec vous, c'est plus prudent, ajouta Gates, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un autre de mes hommes à l'hôpital !

\- A vos ordres ! Hey ! L.T ! lança le latino à un gars en uniforme. Appelle ton équipier et enfilez des gilets par balle ! Nous partons dans deux minutes.

\- Bien lieutenant !

L'endroit était froid, poussiéreux et nauséabond. Une odeur de moisi qui vous retournait l'estomac, une température presque glaciale malgré l'arrivée prochaine de l'été et une obscurité tellement opaque qu'il était impossible de discerner quoique ce fût.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, Beckett ouvrit difficilement les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Malgré son esprit embrouillé, elle réalisa très vite qu'elle était dans une très mauvaise situation. Où était-elle ? Elle essaya de se concentrer pour trouver la réponse à cette question. Le silence qui régnait la surprit. A Manhattan les bruits de la ville ne cessaient jamais. Elle n'était plus dans la grosse pomme! Une vague de panique s'empara aussitôt d'elle. Elle tenta de bouger et constata que ses mains étaient entravées dans son dos.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle avait une certitude : elle n'avait pas intérêt d'y rester ! Elle tenta de se redresser comme elle pût malgré ses liens et une violente douleur à la tête l'obligea à se remettre au sol. Elle avait dû recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête. Elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

\- Pas de doute, il y a eu du grabuge ici, constata Esposito en pénétrant dans l'appartement de Beckett.

Rick s'avança silencieusement. Les signes de lutte étaient évidents. Les fleurs qu'il lui avait fait livrer gisaient sur le sol dans une immense flaque d'eau. Des morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés çà et là. Une angoisse sourde s'empara de lui lorsqu'il remarqua des traces de sang. Il avança la main.

\- Ne touche à rien ! L'arrêta Esposito. J'appelle la scientifique.

Rick acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, incapable de parler. Le latino se retourna le téléphone à l'oreille. Rick l'entendit vaguement parler au standard de la police. Il balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard. Etait-ce le sang de Beckett ? Sans doute, car sil elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle serait revenue auprès de ses collègues. Il n'osa pas espérer qu'elle l'aurait appelé, même si c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle avait des ennuis ou qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Retrouverait-il un jour cette complicité avec elle ? Ce lien qui les unissait se renouerait-il un jour? Peu importait, la seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était qu'on la retrouvât saine et sauve.

Un petit éclat brillant attira son attention. Il s'approcha afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un pendentif. Il lui était familier. Sans doute que Beckett l'avait déjà porté en sa présence, après tout cela faisait quatre ans qu'il la côtoyait presque quotidiennement.

\- Les gars de la scientifique seront là dans quelques minutes, annonça Esposito en revenant vers lui. J'ai envoyé L.T et Adams questionner les voisins. Quelqu'un a bien dû entendre ou voir quelque chose.

Castle se releva blanc comme un linge.

\- Il y a des traces de sang, murmura-t-il.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, souffla Esposito, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en a pas suffisamment pour que ça soit inquiétant.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est inquiétant ! contra l'écrivain en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Si elle allait bien, Beckett nous aurait contactés depuis longtemps!

\- Elle l'a fait. Elle t'a envoyé un SMS.

\- On ne sait pas si elle en est vraiment l'auteur, douta Rick. Si ça se trouve son agresseur a fait ça pour brouiller les pistes.

\- On va le retrouver ce salopard, promit Esposito en colère.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Beckett avait une fois encore le nez dans la poussière, mais se sentait un peu moins mal. Elle avait dû s'assoupir. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Elle se maudit aussitôt de cette faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faiblesse, cela lui coûterait la vie. Depuis quand était-elle ici? Elle avait perdu le fil du temps et ne parvenait pas à se rappeler qui l'avait agressée.

Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué sa disparition? Viendrait-on à son secours ? Ou allait-elle mourir toute seule dans cet endroit sordide? Quoiqu'il en fût, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre! Même si quelqu'un la cherchait quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire, son ravisseur ne lui laisserait peut-être pas le temps d'être retrouvée en vie. Ignorant la douleur, elle roula vivement sur elle-même pour s'agenouiller. Elle tira sur ses liens pour tenter de se libérer, en vain. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire, c'était s'entailler les poignets davantage.

Que faire? Elle se sentait si impuissante, si seule. Une vague de désespoir s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se souvint de la dernière fois où elle avait vu Castle. Il l'avait quittée. À quoi bon se battre? Mourir serait tellement plus facile que de continuer à vivre avec cette douleur immense. Il suffisait qu'elle se laisse glisser doucement dans les limbes de la mort comme lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Non ! Elle n'était pas de celles qui baissaient les bras, elle n'était pas de celles qui se laissaient facilement abattre! Elle était une survivante. Quelques fussent les malheurs qui l'avaient frappée, elle s'était toujours relevée et en était ressortie plus forte et cette fois encore, elle s'en sortirait et se relèverait.

Cette pensée l'apaisa. Son esprit devint plus clair. Une étape à la fois. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle se libère de ses liens. Dans cette obscurité, impossible de discerner quoique ce fût, alors trouver un objet tranchant... Elle se concentra sur ses liens, des zips en plastique... Si seulement elle pouvait trouver des ciseaux, un coupe-ongle ou même une clé... Elle se tortilla comme elle pût et parvint ainsi à se déplacer un peu. Ravie de ce petit succès, elle reprit courage et se déplaça de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta soudain, se rappelant l'une des facéties de Rick.

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait eu que de la paperasse à faire, aussi lui avait-elle dit de rentrer et de s'avancer sur ses obligations d'écrivain afin qu'il puisse être tout à elle quand elle le rejoindrait ce soir-là. Bien évidemment, quand elle était arrivée, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé tranquillement assis devant son ordinateur portable…

 _\- Salut! Avait-elle lancé en entrant dans le loft._

 _\- Salut! avait répondu la voix de Rick depuis le canapé du salon. Tu en as mis du temps! Grrr... Gnn..._

 _\- Je suis passée prendre le dîner, avait-elle répondu en montrant les sachets qu'elle portait. Mexicain, ça te va?_

 _\- Tu lis dans mes pensées... Mhm... Pfff..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu fabriques?_

 _\- J'expérimente pour mon... Mffff... Prochain... Ro...man!_

 _\- Nikki ou Derrick?_

 _\- Nikki. Elle va se retrouver ligotée avec des serre-flex en plastique. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de la libérer rapidement._

 _\- Elle a accès à quelque chose de coupant?_

 _\- Tu penses bien que non, le tueur est peut-être un psychopathe, il n'en est pas idiot pour autant! Elle est dans une pièce vide et sans fenêtre._

 _\- C'est impossible ton truc._

 _\- Pas d'après une vidéo que j'ai trouvée sur le net! Il suffit... De taper ses poignets... Contre ses fesses... De toutes ses forces... HAN! Et... Oh! Wah! Ça marche vraiment!_

 _\- Impressionnant! Mais dis-moi, comment tu as fait pour t'attacher les mains dans le dos tout seul?_

 _\- Oh... Euh... Eh ben..._

 _\- Alexis est rentrée?_

 _\- Nan_

 _\- Ta mère alors?_

 _\- Non plus_

 _\- Ne me dis pas que..._

 _\- Je suis allé demander au gardien, avait-il répondu avec un grand sourire. C'est un fan! Il m'a même raccompagné jusqu'ici pour être certain que je ne me blesserai pas en chemin. Tu veux essayer?_

 _\- Non, mais si tu aimes être attaché, j'ai toujours mes menottes sur moi, tu sais, avait-elle dit en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser._

 _\- Oh, la coquine! avait-il gloussé._

\- Bien! marmonna-t-elle en se hissant difficilement sur ses pieds. Il est temps de voir si la fiction rejoint la réalité! Voyons… Il suffit de… taper ses poignets… contre ses fesses… Hmgnn ! Hmgnn ! Hmgnn !

Tout à coup, les liens se rompirent. Elle regarda ses poignets enfin libre et soupira de soulagement.

\- Incroyable ! Ça marche vraiment son truc ! Bon ! Maintenant, il faut trouver la sortie ! se dit-elle déterminée.


	21. Chapter 21

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

La nuit était bien avancée. Dehors l'orage grondait et il tombait des trombes d'eau. Rick pria pour que Kate ne fût pas sous cette pluie en cet instant.  
Esposito était parti retrouver un de ses amis de l'armée pour voir s'il pourrait le renseigner sur Maddox. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien militaire et qu'il avait dû faire partie des forces spéciales. Castle se sentait impuissant, il bouillait intérieurement.

Le capitaine Gates le rejoignit un dossier sous le bras. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo, celle que Maddox avait prise dans l'album de mariage. Elle lui demanda s'il s'agissait de l'un des types avec qui Montgomery marchait à l'époque.

 **-** C'est l'homme dont je vous ai parlé, répondit Castle. Celui qui protège Beckett depuis la mort de Montgomery !

 **-** Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda la capitaine.

 **-** Il est plus vieux aujourd'hui, dit l'écrivain, mais ça ne fait aucun doute ! Quelle que soit l'information que Montgomery lui a remise, il s'en servait pour la protéger. Mais ils ont envoyé Maddox pour l'éliminer et récupérer le dossier. Si on ne le trouve pas avant Maddox, elle ne sera plus jamais en sécurité, si tant est qu'elle n'est pas déjà entre ses griffes !

\- Eh bien, retrouvons le, dit Gates tout naturellement.

\- Et comment on va faire ça ? On n'a aucun indice ! Soupira Castle.

\- Vous savez, répondit Gates en posant une main amicale sur son bras, quand je suis arrivée ici je ne comprenais pas ce que Beckett voyait en vous. Un jour, je lui ai posé la question et vous savez ce qu'elle a dit?

Surpris par ce moment de confidence avec le capitaine banquise, Castle se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

\- "Il voit l'histoire, je vois les preuves, où elles mènent, mais il voit l'histoire." continua Gates. Vous voulez l'aider? Pour cela, vous devez découvrir l'identité de cet homme. Quelle est son histoire, monsieur Castle? Découvrez-la et nous le retrouverons.

\- Vous avez raison. On va faire avec ce qu'on a, rétorqua l'écrivain. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon… Alors que sait-on ?... On sait que ce type a la soixantaine, qu'il vit à New-York depuis longtemps, qu'il était ami avec Montgomery, donc il a peut-être des liens avec les forces de l'ordre.

Gates approuva de la tête et observa la photo à son tour.

\- Il a l'air influent, dit-elle. A l'aise financièrement.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! approuva Castle. Je dirais même qu'à l'époque il était déjà plein aux as !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Regardez son poignet, expliqua l'écrivain. C'est une Nautilus 3800. Elle valait dix mille dollars quand elle est sortie en 81. C'est l'année du mariage de Montgomery, mai 1981. A votre avis, combien de modèles de cette montre ont pu être vendu en seulement cinq mois ?

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir très vite, sourit Gates.

Beckett examinait la porte de sa geôle à la recherche d'un moyen de l'ouvrir, quand un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre puis des voix de l'autre côté la stoppèrent.

\- Que fait-elle ici? Gronda une voix d'homme.

\- J'ai paniqué, répondit une voix féminine.

\- Tu as lamentablement échoué, oui! Tu devais l'éloigner d'elle! C'était tout ce que tu avais à faire! Brailla l'homme.

\- Il revenait vers elle ! Il voulait la reconquérir ! Je n'ai pas pu l'en dissuader ! Je me suis rendue chez elle pour m'assurer qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas de seconde chance ! Mais elle a compris mon intention! Il fallait que j'agisse vite! Je n'avais rien planifié !

\- Pauvre idiote! Tonna l'homme

Il y eu un énorme bruit de gifle, un cri puis des bruits de pas s'éloignant.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser. Surveille-la. Tâche de ne pas échouer cette fois-ci!

Un bruit de porte qui claque. Puis peu après, celui d'une voiture qui démarre. Un de moins, pensa Beckett.

\- Va au diable, hurla la voix féminine.

Beckett sursauta. Cette voix... Elle l'avait déjà entendue...

\- D'accord oui. Merci ! Dit Tory, l'informaticienne du poste avant de couper la communication.

Castle et le capitaine Gates attendaient impatiemment qu'elle leur expliquât ce qu'elle avait appris.

\- D'après la maison mère, expliqua la jeune femme, dix-sept montres de ce modèle ont été vendues à New-York en 1981 entre le mois de janvier et le mois de de mai !

\- Et ils vous ont donné le nom de leurs clients ? demanda Castle plein d'espoir.

\- Non, mais neuf de ses dix-sept montres ont été offertes à l'équipe du cabinet d'avocat PPC, après leur victoire lors d'un procès contre l'industrie du tabac !

\- Gagner un procès contre l'industrie du tabac vous fait de la publicité ! observa Gates.

Tory lança une recherche sur son ordinateur à ce sujet et afficha en quelques secondes l'équipe des avocats de PPC qui a gagné le procès.

\- Je ne vois pas notre homme, soupira Gates.

\- C'était une équipe de neuf hommes, fit remarquer Castle, mais là je n'en vois que huit. C'est sûrement l'avocat manquant ?

\- Ou alors il n'est même pas avocat ?

\- Ou alors il l'est mais il est plutôt du genre à opérer en coulisse, ce serait un conseiller comme Michael Clayton ? supposa l'écrivain.

\- Et au sujet de l'appel reçu par Monsieur Castle ? Demanda Gates, vous avez pu trouver quelque chose ?

\- Non, il l'a fait avec une puce prépayée et elle a été coupée depuis. Qui que ce soit ce type, il couvre ses traces, expliqua Tory.

\- Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! Râla Castle. Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?

\- Hé bien, dit Tory, j'ai quelque chose mais ça reste très vague. L'homme a appelé Castle en passant par internet au lieu de passer par le système de cellulaire normal mais il a appelé d'une zone où le signal était mauvais donc il a été dérouté sur un réseau sans fil !

\- Qui dit réseau sans fil, dit adresse IP, se réjouit Castle reprenant espoir.

\- Oui et on l'a tracé. Ce n'est même pas à New-York !

\- Alors c'est où ? demanda Gates.

\- L'appel est passé par un réseau sans fil enregistré sous le nom de «Magellan Yacht Club» à Westport dans le Connecticut ! répondit Tory en affichant la page web du club.

\- C'est sûrement un membre du club, peut-être qu'il y aura une photo de lui quelque part sur le site ! dit Castle.

Gates relut les noms de la liste des avocats de PPC et la compara avec les noms sur la liste du club.

\- Regardez , dit-elle. Sur la liste des conseillers juridiques, et maintenant regardez le comité de direction !

\- Michael Smith ! Lut Castle triomphal. C'est notre homme !

\- J'envoie une équipe chez lui ! Je préviens le lieutenant Esposito, annonça Gates.

\- Laissez-moi y aller ! Demanda Castle.

\- Désolé monsieur Castle rétorqua Gates d'un ton ferme. Pas de civil là-bas !

\- Mais… !

Elle ne le laissa pas plaider sa cause et quitta la salle informatique.

Castle enrageait. Beckett était en danger et Gates le cantonnait au poste de police. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, qu'il frappa le mur du poing et grogna aussitôt de douleur et de frustration.

\- On va la retrouver, dit Tory d'une voix douce pour le rassurer.

Rick bougonna en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit le pendentif. Il lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il le sortit et l'observa une minute. Soudain un quelque chose le frappa. Ce n'était pas celui de Beckett ! Elle ne portait que la bague de fiançailles de sa mère. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre autour de son cou. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler où il l'avait vu. Une vague de fureur s'empara alors de lui.

\- Tory, appela-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurais besoin que vous traciez le signal GPS d'une voiture pour moi. C'est possible ?

\- C'est pour l'enquête ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors oui. Donnez-moi le nom de son propriétaire…

Beckett serra les dents. De l'autre côté de la cloison, la femme faisait les cents pas. Etait-elle armée ? Elle ne le découvrirait qu'au dernier moment. Elle devrait être rapide. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. La bagarre chez elle avait été difficile et laissait de nombreuses traces. Elle comptait sur l'adrénaline pour l'aider à tenir le choc.

Elle entendit un bruit de clé de l'autre côté. Sa geôlière arrivait! Elle se tenait prête dans le coin derrière la porte, elle devrait profiter de l'effet de surprise. Un rayon de lumière éclaira la pièce. Découvrant les liens en plastique sur le sol, la femme s'avança incrédule. Jacinda. Kate se rappela soudain très bien son arrivée à son appartement.

 _Ce matin-là, elle avait reçu un appel très intéressant de son ex, Sorenson. Avec ses ressources au FBI, il avait réussi à trouver des choses très intéressantes sur celle qui se faisait appeler désormais Jacinda. Elle avait décidé d'en parler à Castle. Elle lui en voulait, mais pas au point de le laisser faire sa vie avec une experte de l'escroquerie ! On avait sonné à sa porte. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée et avait ouvert._

 _\- Jacinda, avait-elle dit en la découvrant sur le pas de sa porte. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire Miranda, à moins que vous ne préfériez Erika ?_

 _Un éclair de haine avait brillé dans les yeux de la blonde, elle avait claqué la porte et s'était jetée sur Beckett folle de rage. Ce que Kate ne savait pas, c'était que cette femme n'était pas une simple escroc, elle avait reçu un entraînement poussé au combat…_

Vive comme l'éclair, Beckett sauta sur le dos de Jacinda et la roua de coups. Lorsqu'elle resta au sol, visiblement sonnée, Beckett se précipita vers la porte. Elle devait fuir cet endroit avant le retour de son complice. Elle ne tiendrait pas face à deux agresseurs surentraînés.

Elle sentit une main lui agripper la jambe.

\- Sale garce ! Cria Jacinda en la faisant tomber.

La tête de Beckett rencontra violemment le sol, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle se débattit comme une lionne et parvint à se dégager. Elle se précipita dans l'autre pièce et enfin hors de la maison, s'arrêtant net en découvrant la forêt épaisse et sombre. Elle regarda de tous côtés et repéra une voiture à une vingtaine de mètres de là, sur le sentier.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! vociféra Jacinda derrière elle. Il est à moi !

Kate se tordit la cheville contre une souche, on n'y voyait rien. Jacinda en profita pour lui attraper l'épaule et la retourner d'un geste brusque, lui cognant la tête contre une pierre.

Sonnée, elle sentit les mains de Jacinda autour de son cou. Sa vue s'embrouilla tandis que l'autre continuait de hurler des insanités contre elle. Jacinda resserra sa prise autour de son cou, Kate suffoquait, elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène.

\- NON ! Hurla une voix derrière elles.

Jacinda tourna la tête, Kate en profita pour se saisir d'une pierre et l'abattre violement contre la boîte crânienne de son assaillante.


	22. Chapter 22

**C'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je lis vos réactions. Merci beaucoup! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

Beckett prit une énorme goulée d'air et repoussa le corps de Jacinda, qui s'était effondré sur elle. Sa respiration était encore saccadée. Elle parvint à s'asseoir et tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées tout en se massant le cou. Il s'en était fallu de peu! Ainsi Jacinda avait été envoyée pour l'éloigner de Castle… Qui avait bien pu vouloir les séparer ? Dans quel but?

 **-** Kate! Cria Castle en se précipitant vers elle.

\- Castle ? articula-t-elle difficilement. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Leurs regards se connectèrent. Dans celui de Castle, on lisait l'angoisse qu'il avait eu de ne pas la retrouver à temps. Dans celui de Beckett, on lisait la surprise et le soulagement.

\- Comment tu… ? demanda-t-elle encore.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en examinant son visage puis ses bras.

\- Elle... Jac... murmura-t-elle la respiration encore un peu difficile.

\- Schhh! Je sais, je sais.

\- Il faut l'attacher... Elle ne doit pas s'échapper…

\- Hein? Oh! Oui! Tout de suite! J'ai piqué des menottes au poste avant de partir.

Il s'empressa de prendre les mains de l'hôtesse de l'air pour les attacher à l'une des poutres devant la maison.

\- Elle ne nous causera pas de souci, elle a son compte, constata-t-il.

\- Elle... C'est une arnaqueuse, Castle! s'empressa de raconter Beckett.

\- J'appelle la cavalerie. Tu me raconteras toute l'histoire quand nous serons au poste.

\- La cavalerie? s'étonna-t-elle. T'es venu tout seul?

\- Bah euh... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de... Enfin, je suis parti si précipitamment que je…

\- Non, mais je rêve, Castle! T'es inconscient ou quoi?

\- Tu étais en danger! Rétorqua-t-il comme si cela justifiait tout.

\- Tu n'es même pas flic!

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

\- Une voiture! Elle approche, dit Castle en désignant la lumière de ses phares au loin. Tu attendais quelqu'un?

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises! marmonna-t-elle. C'est son complice! Tu as une arme?

\- Euh... Une matraque, dit-il en la montrant sous sa veste. Et quelques bricoles...

\- Tu plaisantes? Tu viens ici sans renfort et sans arme?

\- Hey! Tu sais à quel point il est difficile de mettre la main sur une arme? Déjà la matraque... Et puis j'étais pressé, tu étais en danger!

\- Et ben maintenant on est tous les deux en danger! Bienvenue au club! Allez, viens! Il faut filer Castle.

\- Tu peux marcher?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, dit-elle en prenant appui sur lui pour se mettre debout.

\- Oui, je vois ça, ironisa-t-il. Tu es prête pour courir un marathon!

\- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon!

Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture de Castle. L'autre véhicule se rapprochait dangereusement.

Esposito et son équipe étaient arrivés chez Smith à temps, ce dernier était sain et sauf. Ils l'emmenèrent en lieu sûr et lui exposèrent toute l'histoire.

\- Je vais devoir disparaître, conclut gravement ce dernier.

\- Vous devez nous aider à coincer ceux qui se cachent derrière tout ça et témoigner contre eux! protesta Esposito.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ils me tueront avant que j'ai le temps de témoigner! Ils sont trop puissants.

\- Nous sommes au courant pour le dossier de preuves de Montgomery. Celui qui vous permettait de protéger Beckett. Donnez le nous et ils ne pourront plus nuire à qui que ce soit.

\- Ils ont beaucoup trop de ressources, lutter contre eux, c'est comme être David face à Goliath, ils nous élimineront jusqu'au dernier.

\- Écoutez, rétorqua le latino agacé, Beckett a disparu, nous pensons qu'elle est entre leurs mains, vous avez accepté de la protéger, vous êtes impliqué maintenant que ça vous plaise ou non! Alors, ne trahissez pas la mémoire de Montgomery en nous laissant tomber maintenant.

\- Cette histoire a commencé avec une bande de flics corrompus! s'écria Smith. Qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas une taupe parmi vous?

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas ébruité l'affaire, affirma Esposito. Les seules personnes qui sont dans la confidence sont sûres.

Smith accepta finalement à contre cœur de leur révéler l'endroit où le dossier était caché, en leur précisant qu'il leur faudrait une équipe de déminage pour y avoir accès sans risque. Esposito appela ses amis de la brigade de déminage et les rejoignit pour aller chercher le dossier.

La voiture fit une embardée. Castle eut bien du mal à en garder le contrôle. A ses côtés, Beckett surveillait leur poursuivant du coin de l'œil, tout en cherchant un moyen de défense.

La main de Maddox apparut par la fenêtre conducteur. Il pointa son arme dans leur direction.

Beckett cria et Castle eut juste le temps de déporter la voiture pour éviter le tir.

\- Mais comment il fait pour conduire et tirer en même temps ? Ce sentier est tellement accidenté que c'est à peine si j'arrive à tenir le volant ! S'écria Castle.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, essaye de ne pas nous envoyer dans le décor ! Lança Beckett en ouvrant la fenêtre de toit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se mit debout sur son siège.

\- J'essaye de nous sauver la vie ! Evite de nous tuer, ce sera déjà pas mal !

Elle lâcha un grand morceau de tissu, qui atterrit sur le parebrise de leur poursuivant. Il manqua de s'encastrer dans un arbre centenaire et fut obligé de s'arrêter pour l'enlever. Cela leur permit de mettre un peu de distance entre eux et lui.

\- Dans le mille ! Fit Beckett triomphante en se rasseyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Oh ! Une couverture qui traînait sur la banquette arrière…

\- Mon plaid en cachemire ? Tu as balancé mon plaid en cachemire ? Il vaut plus de cinq cents dollars ! S'égosilla l'écrivain.

\- Non, mais quelle idée d'avoir un truc pareil dans sa voiture ! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir une bonne vieille couverture achetée aux puces pour deux dollars ?

\- Non madame, je n'achète pas mes couvertures aux puces ! Rétorqua Castle agacé. Même pour mon chien, je n'achèterais pas une couverture miteuse aux puces !

\- N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés ? On trouve de très jolies choses aux puces ! Ce n'est pas la décharge municipale !

\- J'aime mieux savoir que mes affaires n'ont été utilisées que par moi !

\- Ah oui ? Tu te souviens de cette jolie tasse à café que tu t'es appropriée la première fois qu'on a pris notre petit déjeuner ensemble chez moi ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Non ! Ne me dis pas un truc pareil ! Implora Castle.

\- Eh si ! rigola Beckett.

\- Quand on s'en sera sorti, je balancerai tout ton service de vaisselle à la poubelle et je t'en achèterai un flambant neuf !

Il ne la regardait pas, il était tellement concentré sur la route, qu'il ne vit pas que Beckett esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Oui eh bah ! marmonna-t-elle, comme tu n'as même pas pensé à amener une arme pour venir me sauver la vie, il faut bien que j'improvise avec les moyens du bord !

\- Elle était super cette couverture ! se lamenta l'écrivain. Hyper confortable pour les câlins à la belle étoile !

\- C'est la personne qui est dans vos bras à ce moment-là, qui rend le câlin génial, Castle, pas la couverture…

Il tourna la tête, l'air ahuri. Elle se retint de sourire franchement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu à son secours. Elle allait le faire mariner un peu.

\- Faites attention devant ! Cria-t-elle soudain.

Pendant ce temps à la douzième brigade, Gates était à la recherche de Castle. Elle voulait lui annoncer que le dossier serait bientôt entre leurs mains et que grâce à lui, ils pourraient retrouver le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat de Beckett. Bien sûr, ils devraient agir très vite afin de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle cherchait l'écrivain. Peut-être était-il rentré chez lui pour prendre un peu de repos. Elle l'appellerait un peu plus tard et allait profiter de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes pour faire son travail de capitaine sereinement.

Elle retourna donc à son bureau et appela l'hôpital afin de prendre des nouvelles de Ryan. Les médecins étaient confiants, l'opération s'était bien passée et il serait vite sur pied. Sa femme était à son chevet. Tout irait bien pour lui. La capitaine poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle raccrocha. Sous ses airs froids et autoritaires, elle était très attachée à ses hommes. Sa plus grande peur était d'en perdre un sous son commandement. Elle posa son regard sur le bureau de Beckett en sortant. Elle ne prendrait pas de repos tant qu'elle ne la saurait pas de retour saine et sauve. Cette pensée lui mît la puce à l'oreille. Jamais Castle ne serait rentré chez lui alors que sa muse, comme il aimait l'appeler, ne serait pas encore de retour parmi eux. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Quelle idée saugrenue avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? En toute hâte, elle retourna au dernier endroit où elle l'avait aperçu.

Tory, l'informaticienne y revenait un café à la main.

\- Oh! Capitaine! Alors cette localisation a donné quelque chose?

\- Quelle localisation?

\- La voiture que Monsieur Castle m'a demandé de localiser... Il disait que cela servirait l'enquête.

Ce n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul deux minutes celui-là, pensa Gates avant de demander à Tory de lui en dire plus sur cette localisation.

\- Il vous a demandé de localiser la voiture de son ex petite amie? S'étonne Gates après que cette dernière lui eut tout expliqué.

\- J'ai trouvé ça bizarre aussi, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé son pendentif dans l'appartement de Beckett, il pensait qu'elle était responsable de sa disparition, ce qui est très probable, puisque sa voiture se trouve au milieu des bois.

Gates se précipita hors de la pièce et appela tous ses hommes pour une réunion d'urgence. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment rassurant de savoir son lieutenant prisonnier d'une ex petite amie vengeresse plutôt qu'aux mains des commanditaires de cette série de meurtres. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait agir et vite.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Toutes sirènes hurlantes, les voitures de police se faufilaient à travers la circulation dense des rues de New York. Dans sa voiture, Esposito trépignait. Lanie, qui avait tenu à les accompagner, tentait de l'apaiser, mais elle était elle-même très inquiète.

\- J'n'en reviens pas ! Grommelait-il. L'ex de Castle !

\- Je sais, soupira Lanie. Dire que j'ai dissuadé Beckett d'aller lui arracher les yeux. J'aurais mieux fait de l'accompagner et de l'aider à faire disparaître son corps !

\- Ouais… Il s'est fait mettre le grappin dessus par une véritable psychopathe ! Dire que pendant ce temps-là, on courait après le sniper qui lui a mis une balle dans le cœur…

\- C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et bien qu'une folle furieuse s'en prenne à Beckett au moment où le sniper du cimetière refait parler de lui.

\- C'est une coïncidence, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Castle dirait qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidence dans un bon roman policier, fit remarquer Lanie. Il trouverait un lien entre les deux affaires.

\- Castle est sorti avec une psychopathe, rétorqua Esposito. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se fier à son raisonnement en ce moment.

\- Mhm… Tu n'as pas tort, accorda Lanie.

La voiture de Castle gisait fumante dans un petit cours d'eau qui traversait la forêt. Le choc avait été rude. Beckett se redressa difficilement. Il lui semblait que chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse. Elle allait se souvenir de cette nuit-là pendant un moment et pas de la façon dont elle l'espérait ! Elle analysa rapidement la situation, la voiture ne les emmènerait pas plus loin et très bientôt leur poursuivant les retrouverait. Il y avait un sac à dos à ses pieds, il contenait probablement les bricoles amenées par l'écrivain. Elle l'attrapa à la hâte, ça pourrait peut-être servir.

Elle se tourna vers Castle, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur atterrissage forcé dans ce cours d'eau. L'inquiétude lui coupa aussitôt la respiration. Il ne pouvait pas… Il poussa un léger grognement qui la rassura. Son cœur reprit un rythme plus calme. Elle devait agir vite et pour cela, elle devait garder son calme. Elle le secoua légèrement.

\- Castle!

\- Gnnnn...

\- Castle! Réveille-toi! Insista-t-elle.

\- C'est trop tôt! Grogna-t-il. Reste encore au lit, on est bien là !

\- Castle! Bouge-toi! On ne peut pas rester là! Le tueur va bientôt arriver!

\- Qui ça?

\- Le tueur!

\- Le tueur ? Répéta-t-il toujours dans un état second.

\- On ne l'a pas semé pour longtemps! Il ne va pas tarder à nous retrouver!

\- Il va nous retrouver ?

\- Tu as décidé de répéter tout ce que je dis ? Bouge-toi !

\- Si j'ai décidé de… ?

Elle lui envoya un regard agacé. Il reprit quelque peu ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Arrête de poser des questions! Râla-t-elle. On n'a pas le temps pour ça! Tu peux te lever?

\- Ça c'est une question! fit-il remarquer.

\- Lève-toi! Ordonna-t-elle agacée. Nous devons nous cacher! Il est armé et pas nous!

Il obéit docilement et sortit comme il pût de la voiture avant de s'écrouler de tout son long dans la rivière.

\- Bon sang ! Castle! C'est pas vrai ! marronna Beckett en sortant à son tour le sac à dos sous le bras.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture, une odeur nauséabonde l'agressa. Le réservoir était sans doute percé.

\- La voiture est bel et bien fichue, soupira-t-elle en aidant Castle à sortir la tête de l'eau. Castle ! Réponds-moi !

\- Mhm ? Oh ! Beckett ! Il fait humide, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu es dans l'eau, c'est normal ! Tu peux te lever ?

\- Euh…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha la tête.

\- Parfait ! dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Appuie-toi sur moi, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une biche a surgi sur le sentier...

\- J'ai tué Bambi? Réalisa-t-il avec effroi.

\- Techniquement, Bambi n'est pas une biche, c'est un mâle.

\- J'ai tué la mère de Bambi ! se lamenta-t-il. Alexis ne me pardonnera jamais !

\- La biche va bien, tu ne l'as pas touchée, le rassura-t-elle. Tu as réussi à l'éviter. Ta voiture par contre... Elle n'a pas apprécié notre sortie du sentier! On a fait plusieurs tonneaux.

\- Ouf! Bambi a toujours sa maman! Sourit Castle.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête, toi!

Ils avançaient doucement. Castle avait du mal à tenir debout.

\- Tu ne sens plus la cerise... Marmonna-t-il la tête contre ses cheveux.

\- Désolée, ton ex ne m'a donné de shampoing dans ma prison... Bon sang ce que tu es lourd!

\- Pardon...

\- C'est pas grave... Se radoucit-elle. J'aimerais juste que tu essayes de ne pas mettre tout ton poids sur moi.

\- Non… Enfin si… Enfin... Je voulais dire… bafouilla-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, grogna-t-elle toujours un peu furieuse quand elle repensait à leur séparation. Essaye de m'aider à avancer.

Il acquiesça et fit de son mieux pour s'appuyer le moins possible sur elle. L'eau n'était pas profonde à cet endroit, ils purent traverser sans trop de difficulté. Sur l'autre rive, ils trouvèrent un enfoncement rocheux et s'y cachèrent. Ils pouvaient voir la voiture encore fumante de là où ils étaient.

\- Comment ça va ? Tu es blessé? Demanda Beckett en l'aidant à s'installer.

\- Ça tourne un peu... Marmonna-t-il en se passant la main sur la tête, un liquide poisseux lui colla aux doigts. Oh là là! Je saigne!

\- Où ça?

\- Là! Regarde! s'affola-t-il.

\- Oh, ça! C'est juste une égratignure, dit-elle rassurée.

\- Une égratignure? C'est profond comme le grand canyon!

\- Arrête de te plaindre, soupira-t-elle en farfouillant dans le sac à dos qu'elle avait récupéré dans la voiture. Des pétards? Tu es venu me sauver avec des pétards?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main!

\- Sérieusement? tiqua-t-elle. Qui se balade avec des pétards sous la main?

\- C'est pour la fête nationale. Ils ne sont pas légaux, alors je m'y prends à l'avance pour me les procurer.

\- Tu te souviens que je suis flic? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me coffrer pour ça!

\- Ce serait mérité, tu ne trouves pas?

Un bruit de moteur mît fin à cette conversation. Beckett passa discrètement la tête au-dessus de la roche. La voiture de Maddox venait de s'arrêter à proximité de celle de Castle. Il descendit de son véhicule, vérifia son arme et s'avança.

L'équipe de la douzième brigade venait d'arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait la voiture de Jacinda. Parés à l'assaut, les hommes du capitaine Gates s'approchèrent de la maison à pas feutrés et s'arrêtèrent net quand ils découvrirent le corps de Jacinda menotté à l'une des poutres devant l'entrée. Esposito s'avança et vérifia son pouls.

\- Elle est vivante ! annonça-t-il. Mais elle a pris un vilain coup !

\- Que l'équipe médicale s'en occupe, ordonna Gates.

La capitaine organisa les opérations. Une équipe fut chargée de fouiller la maison, tandis que les autres se partageraient le secteur pour explorer les environs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les informations fusaient.

\- Il y a quelques traces de sang dans le coffre de la voiture de la suspecte ! dit l'un des membres de la scientifique.

\- Faites les analyser rapidement, ordonna Gates. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il corresponde à celui de Beckett !

Cette idée la fit frissonner.

\- La maison est vide ! dit l'un des policiers. Si quelqu'un a été retenu ici, il s'est enfui ! Il y a des traces de lutte !

Beckett avait échappé à Jacinda, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Si ses blessures étaient trop graves, elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin. Il fallait la retrouver le plus vite possible.

\- Il y a des traces ici ! Lança Esposito en désignant le sentier. Deux véhicules différents apparemment. Si l'un d'entre eux est celui de Castle, à qui est l'autre ?

\- Jacinda aurait eu un complice ? fit Gates pensive.

\- Ouais, ou alors on fait fausse route, supposa Esposito.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- A Maddox. Jacinda était peut-être sa complice.

\- Pourquoi un tueur à gages aurait une complice ?demanda Gates en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour éloigner Castle de Beckett, répondit Lanie. Il était censé veiller à ce qu'elle n'enquête plus sur le meurtre de sa mère. Sans lui, ils pourraient l'attirer dans un piège.

\- A eux deux, Castle et Beckett sont redoutables dans les enquêtes, ajouta Esposito. Ils ont dû vouloir diviser pour mieux régner.

\- Suivons leurs traces ! lança Gates. Si Maddox est effectivement à leur poursuite, ils vont avoir besoin de renforts, sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau !

La situation devenait alarmante. Maddox était armé jusqu'aux dents et ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à trouver leur cachette. Il leur fallait un plan d'action et vite.

\- Il y a un couteau suisse dans la poche avant de mon sac, murmura Castle toujours un peu vaseux.

\- Un couteau suisse ? répéta Beckett incrédule. Ce type a un pistolet automatique et toi tu voudrais que je le combatte avec un couteau à peine utile pour ouvrir une boîte de conserve ?

\- Fais marcher tes méninges, Mac Gyver s'en sort toujours grâce à son couteau suisse.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh bien désolée de te le dire, mais on n'est pas dans une série TV et je ne suis pas un génie du bricolage !

\- Peut-être, mais tu es brillante, chuchota-t-il à moitié dans les vapes.

Beckett roula des yeux. Il n'y avait que lui, pour raconter n'importe quoi à un moment aussi dramatique. Soudain, elle eut une idée un peu folle. Elle récupéra les pétards dans le sac à dos, ainsi qu'un briquet.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour fêter le jour de l'indépendance, non? bredouilla Castle.

\- J'espère que ces pétards valent le coup, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Le réservoir de ta voiture est percé, expliqua-t-elle. Ça sentait le carburant quand je suis passée à côté.

\- Et tu...?

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main, J'étais championne au lancer quand je jouais au baseball, répondit-elle en lançant de toutes ses forces un premier pétard allumé.

\- Woaw ! s'écria Castle quand il réalisa ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle recommença l'opération deux fois avant de se plaquer contre Castle derrière le rocher. Maddox, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il disparu dans l'explosion de la voiture de l'écrivain.


	24. Chapter 24

**Et nous voici déjà au grand soir! Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon et vous dis à demain! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Le souffle de l'explosion passé, Beckett leva la tête et regarda par-dessus le rocher. La voiture de Castle était dévorée par les flammes et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de là où elle était, Maddox n'était plus en un seul morceau.

\- Fiuuh ! souffla-t-elle. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas en vente légale ces pétards. Ça va Castle ?

\- Mhm-Mhm… Ça va super, répondit-il d'une voix un peu étouffée et étonnamment joyeuse.

Elle baissa le regard et réalisa qu'elle avait la poitrine plaquée contre le visage de l'écrivain.

\- Je pourrais rester là pour l'éternité, gloussa-t-il.

\- Pervers ! bougonna-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais être plus douce avec un blessé !

Elle l'ignora et fouilla dans le sac à dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un téléphone, on ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment.

\- Il est resté dans la voiture, répondit-il en se redressant pour regarder par-dessus le rocher. Oh ! … Ma… voi… ture ! Elle était… Des sièges hyper confortables… une tenue de route exceptionnelle…

\- J'espère que tu es assuré tous risques, grimaça-t-elle en se levant à son tour, parce que là… elle va moins bien rouler !

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non, sans blague ? Quel sens de l'observation Sherlock ! Je ne sais pas si je suis assuré contre les explosions causées par des pétards illégaux… marmonna-t-il. Connaissant ces rapaces, ils ont dû mettre un petit alinéa tout minuscule du style « si vous faites accidentellement exploser votre voiture avec un pétard illégal, il ne vous restera plus que vos yeux pour pleurer. » Mince… Ma voiture…

\- Allons, Castle, on est en vie, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

\- Oui… Enfin… Quand même…. J'adorais cette voiture, ronchonna-t-il dépité.

Beckett savait que l'écrivain aimait beaucoup sa voiture, il ne perdait pas une occasion d'en faire l'éloge. Elle se sentit coupable. Combien d'années ça lui prendrait au juste de la lui remplacer ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir assez d'une vie.

\- Un câlin ça suffirait, tu sais ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, pas certaine d'avoir compris de quoi il parlait.

\- Pour me consoler, expliqua-t-il tout sourire. Un gros câlin suffirait.

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que je t'en voulais !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Lui en vouloir était vraiment un exercice difficile. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, elle l'avait dans la peau.

\- Je m'en veux, tu sais, murmura-t-il. J'ai tout gâché.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se perdre dans la contemplation du brasier devant elle.

\- Te demander de partir a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite dans ma vie, soupira-t-il. Je sais bien que ça n'excuse rien, mais j'étais complètement paumé. J'ai grandi sans connaître mon père, j'ai élevé Alexis seul… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie famille, complète et tout le tralala, comme dans ces films qu'ils nous passent tout le temps à la télé en période de Noël… Je m'étais juré que si j'avais un autre enfant, je lui offrirai tout ça… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessée, j'ai réagi bêtement…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'air si mal, qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de le torturer d'avantage.

\- Non, pas bêtement, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Humainement, je dirais.

Délicatement, elle mêla ses doigts aux siens. Il releva le regard vers elle. Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? C'était tellement inespéré, qu'il n'osait y croire.

\- Tu veux dire que… Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Mhm… Eh bien… Répondit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, disons que j'ai balancé ton précieux plaid en cachemire et détruit ta voiture de luxe…On pourrait dire que nous sommes quittes en quelque sorte…

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah, pour calmer leurs nerfs, certaines femmes ressentent le besoin de ruiner les plus beaux vêtements de leur compagnon quand ils leur font un sale coup… et … disons que… Maintenant je ne t'en veux plus autant qu'avant.

\- Tu peux ruiner tout mon dressing aussi, si tu en ressens le besoin, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire. J'ai aussi tout un service en porcelaine hors de prix, si ça te dit !

Elle rigola.

\- Non, c'est bon. Ce sera pour ta prochaine idiotie.

\- Il n'y aura plus d'idiotie ! Promit-il.

\- Castle, rigola-t-elle, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'être toi-même.

\- Mais… Protesta-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire.

\- Promets-moi seulement de ne pas me mettre à l'écart de tes problèmes. Si tu as des ennuis, nous avons des ennuis. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça peut marcher.

\- C'est promis, sourit-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il la serra si fort dans ses bras, qu'elle grimaça de douleur.

\- Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Quelques bleus et quelques égratignures ici ou là, éluda-t-elle.

Il regarda autour d'eux se demandant si quelqu'un finirait par les retrouver dans cette forêt. Certainement pas avant le lendemain matin, songea-t-il, à moins qu'un garde-forestier ait entendu l'explosion.

Elle frissonna.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu…

\- Avant j'avais un super plaid, soupira-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire !

\- Mais ça, c'était avant, rit-il.

Un bruit de moteur détourna leur attention.

\- Ah ! On dirait que la cavalerie arrive, constata-t-il en reconnaissant les véhicules de police.

Ils reconnurent Esposito, qui s'approchait de la voiture en flammes.

\- On est là ! Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Esposito leur fit signe et se retourna vers les autres pour indiquer qu'il les avait trouvés.

\- Content de vous voir! Se réjouit Castle lorsqu'il fut près d'eux. Comment vous nous avez trouvé?

\- Oh vous savez, on a vu de la lumière, plaisanta Esposito en désignant le brasier qu'était devenu la voiture de Castle.

\- Ouais, grimaça l'écrivain, on s'est dit que ça remplacerait les fusées de détresse.

\- On a trouvé celle qui t'a enlevée, dit le détective en se tournant vers Beckett. Elle est K.O, mais le médecin dit qu'on pourra l'interroger bientôt.

\- Elle avait un complice, annonça Castle en désignant le corps carbonisé à quelques mètres de là. Mais on va avoir un peu de mal à l'identifier.

\- T'en fais pas, on sait qui c'est.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Beckett.

\- On a trouvé sa voiture là-bas, il s'agit de celle de notre tueur, Maddox, répondit Esposito.

\- Maddox ? Répéta Beckett. Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Kate… soupira Castle. On a plusieurs révélations à te faire et … Je crois que tu ferais bien de t'asseoir.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'écrivain et compris qu'elle n'allait pas forcément aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre. Castle lui révéla tout. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en lui parlant de Smith, mais il voulait être totalement honnête avec elle. Il détestait la faire souffrir et le voile qui fanait son merveilleux sourire lui creva le cœur. Esposito prit ensuite le relai et lui appris qu'ils avaient retrouvé Smith et le fameux dossier de Montgomery. Ils allaient pouvoir mettre le commanditaire du meurtre de Johanna Beckett derrière les barreaux.

Beckett resta silencieuse un moment. Toutes ces informations… Elle n'en revenait pas.

\- Ils ont utilisé Jacinda pour vous séparer, expliqua Esposito. Ils devaient espérer pouvoir se débarrasser de vous plus facilement, si Castle ne veillait plus sur toi…

\- Kate, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, implora Castle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Finalement, je vais peut-être le détruire aussi, ton service en porcelaine hors de prix, soupira-t-elle, et tu peux dire adieu à ton dressing.

\- Tu veux les clés de la Ferrari aussi ?

\- Non… Sourit-elle. Je veux rentrer au poste et éplucher ce dossier. Je veux mettre ce fumier derrière les barreaux et…

\- Et ? Répéta Castle.

\- Et me consacrer à notre futur, termina-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Allons-y ! Dit-il incrédule et heureux. J'appelle le juge Markway, on va lancer la machine judiciaire !

Le capitaine Gates les rejoignit et sermonna sévèrement l'écrivain quant à son escapade en solitaire pour voler au secours de sa muse. Elle voulut les envoyer à l'hôpital pour un check up complet, mais Beckett s'entêta et exigea d'abord de rencontrer Smith et d'examiner le dossier de preuves de Montgomery. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque de le voir disparaître. Toutes les preuves convergeaient vers un sénateur candidat à la présidence des Etats Unis. Pour protéger sa petite carrière, ce politicien corrompu n'avait pas hésité à tuer des innocents.

Beckett pensa à sa mère, lorsque quelques heures plus tard, elle lui passait les menottes en plein milieu d'une conférence de presse. Elle était exténuée, blessée et courbaturée, mais elle était enfin en paix. Le sénateur Bracken, meurtrier de sa mère, allait passer devant la justice.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle regarda Esposito emmener son ennemi juré derrière les barreaux, puis se tourna vers Castle.

\- Ce fut une longue journée, soupira-t-elle.

\- Elle est fière de toi, assura-t-il. Où qu'elle soit, elle est fière de toi.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras enfin heureuse et apaisée. Un raclement de gorge derrière eux leur indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Castle maugréa. Personne n'allait donc les laisser en paix ?

\- Chef ? S'étonna Beckett en se retournant.

\- Maintenant que je vous ai laissée boucler cette affaire, vous allez me faire le plaisir tous les deux de vous laisser emmener à l'hôpital pour un check-up complet !

\- Mais chef, protesta Beckett, nous allons bien, il est inutile de…

\- Pas de mais, lieutenant ! Vous avez été enlevée, blessée et subi plusieurs tonneaux dans un accident de voiture. Si ça se trouve, vos cervelles sont de véritables bombes à retardement! Alors vous filez à l'hôpital ! C'est un ordre !

\- Bien chef, soupirèrent Castle et Beckett.

Ce fut ainsi que Castle se retrouva une heure plus tard seul et vêtu d'une simple chemise d'hôpital dans un box. Les médecins voulaient le garder en observation durant quelques temps. Ce n'était vraiment pas de cette façon qu'il avait espéré terminer cette nuit-là! Il pensa à Beckett. Ils avaient été séparés à leur arrivée dans le service. Où était-elle ? Comment allait-elle? Il poussa un long soupir. Oh non, ce n'était vraiment pas de cette façon qu'il avait pensé finir cette nuit rocambolesque ! Le rideau bougea légèrement.

\- Hey! Chuchota Beckett. Tu vas bien?

\- Beckett?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ils ont fini de t'examiner?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'avais besoin de te voir, sourit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Comment ça pas vraiment?

\- Ils veulent encore me faire un ou deux examens, mais j'en ai marre, je me sens bien. Je me disais qu'on pourrait s'éclipser discrètement, chuchota-t-elle avec un air de conspiration.

\- Mais... Les médecins ne seront jamais d'accord.

\- Le principe quand on s'éclipse, c'est de ne pas demander l'autorisation! Dire que je pensais que tu étais calé en vocabulaire.

Il sourit.

\- Et où voudrais-tu t'éclipser?

\- Mhm… Surtout pas en forêt, mais pour le reste, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, sourit-elle.

\- Il y a un seul hic...

\- Lequel? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les infirmières m'ont piqué mes vêtements, je me vois mal m'éclipser les fesses à l'air.

\- Une éclipse de lune, ça pourrait être amusant, rigola-t-elle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Joyeux Noël à tous! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

Esposito faisait le récit des derniers évènements à son ami et équipier Ryan. Ce dernier décela facilement la culpabilité du latino quant à sa présence dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit-il sans détour.

\- Je suis ton équipier, contra Esposito, c'est mon job ! Je veille sur toi, tu veilles sur moi, c'est comme ça que ça marche !

\- J'aurais dû sonner la cavalerie au lieu de poursuivre un ancien des forces spéciales seul. Il t'avait mis K.O, il était clair que je ne faisais pas le poids!

\- C'est sûr, approuva le latino avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors, vous l'avez coffré finalement? Demanda Kévin.

\- Il n'est plus de ce monde, il était trop près de la voiture de Castle quand Beckett l'a fait exploser.

\- Elle a explosé la voiture de Castle?

\- Littéralement! Je la soupçonne d'avoir eu un peu besoin de se venger... Tu connais les femmes!

\- Ouais, quand Jenny était en colère contre moi, elle a malencontreusement oublié une chaussette rouge dans ma lessive de vêtements blancs. Toutes mes chemises et mes caleçons sont devenus rose pâle!

Ils riaient encore quand Lanie arriva dans la chambre.

\- Eh bien, je vois que l'ambiance est bonne ici !

\- J'ai retrouvé mon pote, répondit Esposito, alors oui, l'ambiance est à la fête !

\- Je suis ravie que tu ailles mieux, Kévin, dit sincèrement Lanie.

\- Le doc a dit que je pourrais sortir dans deux ou trois jours, expliqua l'irlandais. J'ai hâte , parce que ce qu'on nous sert ici est vraiment immangeable !

\- Et tu pourras compter sur Jenny pour te chouchouter, dit Lanie.

\- Je rêve d'un lait chaud au miel, répondit Kévin d'un air rêveur.

\- Alors, tu as pu voir Beckett? Demanda Esposito. Comment va-t-elle?

\- Bien, je suppose, soupira la légiste.

\- Comment ça, tu supposes?

\- Apparemment, elle s'est fait la malle!

\- Elle a quitté l'hôpital? Pourquoi?

\- A ton avis? Castle aussi a disparu.

\- Oh! Papa et maman se sont réconciliés, sourit Ryan.

Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage à quelques mètres d'eux avait quelque chose s'apaisant. Emmitouflés dans une couverture, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Castle et Beckett admiraient le ciel étoilé.

\- Alors? Demanda Beckett.

\- Tu avais raison, c'est la personne qui est dans vos bras, qui rend le câlin extraordinaire, sourit-il. Mais je t'en prie, ne me dis surtout pas d'où vient cette couverture! Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Elle éclata de rire tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Mais ça serait peut-être encore meilleur avec un plaid en cachemire…

Elle sourit et nicha son visage dans son cou, savourant le contact de sa joue avec sa barbe naissante, s'enivrant de son parfum.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle.

Il y avait une telle fragilité dans sa voix. La redoutable Kate Beckett mettait son âme à nue dans ses bras. Il s'en voulut encore plus de ce qu'il lui avait fait, si cela était possible.

\- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi, affirma-t-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout du nez et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui caressa doucement le dos. Quand sa main passa sous son pull, elle frissonna.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dans tes bras, je n'ai jamais froid, répondit-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Par contre, tes caresses me font frissonner de désir.

Elle parsema son visage de petits baisers tout tendres.

\- Ils doivent nous chercher partout, murmura-t-il en repensant à leur fuite de l'hôpital.

\- Ils voulaient juste nous garder en observation pour la nuit. Je peux très bien t'observer moi-même, dit-elle d'un air coquin en levant son tee-shirt pour s'attaquer à son torse.

\- Eh bien ! rit-il, si j'avais su que c'était ce qui m'attendait quand l'infirmière m'a dit qu'ils allaient me garder en observation, j'aurais accepté plus facilement !

Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour le dévisager les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Se reprit-il aussitôt. Enfin, pas avec l'infirmière, je veux dire ! C'est toi… Enfin, je veux dire que je n'imagine que toi pour remplir ce rôle !

\- Castle, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te taire parfois, bougonna-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut langoureux, rien ne semblait pouvoir y mettre fin. Les mains de Castle passèrent de nouveau sous le pull de sa muse, caressant son dos. Quand il la retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, ses caresses se firent plus intimes. Elle avait l'impression se sentir un brasier dans ses veines. Elle lui enleva complètement son tee-shirt puis le refit basculer sur le dos. Traçant avec ses baisers une ligne depuis son cou jusqu'à son nombril.

Elle s'attaquait eux boutons de son jean, lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Epouse-moi.

Elle se redressa et le dévisagea interdite. Il la regardait. Il avait l'air si déterminé, qu'elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième plaisanterie.

\- Attends ? T'es sérieux, là ?

\- Evidemment que je suis sérieux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie ! Répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne suis pas sérieux ?

\- Parce que tu es allongé sous moi et que je m'apprêtais à… Enfin, tu vois, quoi ? Les hommes disent souvent n'importe quoi quand ils pensent qu'on va leur faire très plaisir !

\- Je ne pensais absolument pas que tu allais… Non, en fait, ça fait un moment que j'y pense ! A te faire ma demande, j'entends! Je crois bien que j'ai songé à t'épouser dès la première minute où je t'ai vue !

\- Dès la première minute où tu m'as vue ? Répéta-t-elle sceptique. Tu crois vraiment que je peux avaler un truc pareil ?

\- Et pourtant, c'est vrai ! Mais dans la minute qui a suivie, tu as commencé à parler et je me suis ravisé !

Elle le repoussa sur le sol et se releva aussitôt.

\- Andouille ! Marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant vivement.

\- Mais attends ! Cria-t-il en se levant à son tour pour partir à sa poursuite. C'était une blague! Tes paroles m'ont envouté! Je pourrais t'écouter lire l'annuaire téléphonique, tellement tu es envoutante!

Il la rattrapa par le poignet. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se débattit. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir, il s'en était fait la promesse.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Castle ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes plaisanteries douteuses !

\- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ! protesta-t-il.

\- Arrête ! Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à me demander en mariage quand on s'est rencontrés !

Pourquoi prenait-elle la mouche ? D'accord, il s'avait qu'elle n'était pas de celles qui croient au coup de foudre. Mais là, sa réaction était disproportionnée ! A moins que… ? Non ! Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'écrivain.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, grogna-t-elle rougissante.

Il sourit de plus belle. Il en était certain à présent. Kate Beckett le désirait elle aussi. L'idée de devenir son épouse un jour s'était insinuée dans sa jolie petite tête et cela ne datait pas d'hier!

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, elle était sur la défensive. Il lui faudrait certainement encore un peu de temps pour l'apprivoiser complètement. Cette pensée l'amusa énormément.

\- Il faut que nous rentrions au Loft pour ça, dit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet, mais accepta de lui tenir la main pour sortir de la voiture et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent à l'intérieur.

Il l'entraîna dans son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir secret de sa bibliothèque et en sortit un petit écrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il le lui tendit.

Il ouvrit l'écrin. Une magnifique bague ornée d'un énorme diamant reposait sur un petit coussin.

\- Je l'ai acheté il y a deux ans maintenant, expliqua-t-il. A cette époque, je t'avais proposé de venir passer quelques jours de vacances avec moi dans ma propriété des Hamptons.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet été-là. Elle avait refusé par crainte de souffrir si elle lui ouvrait son cœur. Quand elle avait finalement compris qu'elle se mentait en sortant avec un autre alors que son cœur battait pour l'écrivain, il était déjà retourné auprès de son ex-femme. Comme elle avait regretté cette occasion manquée. Elle avait longtemps pleuré cet été-là.

\- J'avais réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi, quand ton appartement a explosé, dit-il. J'ai acheté cette bague en espérant pouvoir te l'offrir… Et puis il y a eu Demming… Gina et puis Josh… Je t'aime Kate. Je crois que tu es la personne la plus remarquable, la plus frustrante, exaltante ... et la plus exaspérante que je n'ai jamais connue ! Et je t'aime !

Il mit un genou au sol et lui tendit la bague.

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Depuis deux ans ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as cette bague dans ton tiroir depuis deux ans ?

\- Euh oui… Tu veux voir la facture ? Il y a la date dessus.

\- Tu aurais pu la reporter quand… Pourquoi l'as-tu gardée ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se releva, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa demande en mariage tournerait ainsi. Il avait imaginé un non. Il avait imaginé un « dans vos rêves, Castle ! ». Il avait aussi imaginé un oui et une scène classée X qui aurait suivi sa demande. Mais pas ça. Décidément Kate Beckett ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde !

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, murmura-t-il.

Elle se jeta sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres en riant et en criant « Oh ! Castle ! ».

\- Donc, c'est un oui ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin respirer.

\- Evidemment que c'est oui, répondit-elle en l'entrainant jusque dans la chambre. Oui, Richard Edgard Alexander Rodgers, je veux t'épouser!

Le jour se levait doucement. Castle se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui inquiet. Il était seul. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé ! Beckett entra dans la pièce, deux cafés à la main, vêtue uniquement d'une de ses chemises. Il sourit soulagé.

\- Je t'ai fait un café ! sourit-elle en désignant les tasses.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non, ça c'est sûr, c'était pas un rêve !

Elle fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui donna sa tasse.

\- J'avais raison de ne pas perdre espoir, future madame Castle.

\- Donc tu n'as pas changé d'avis, futur monsieur Beckett ?

\- Euh non ! Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit-il légèrement inquiet.

\- Très bien, moi non plus, sourit-elle.

\- Cool!

\- Cool!

\- Tu dois aller travailler ? Demanda-t-il soudain redoutant une réponse positive.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle en déboutonnant doucement sa chemise, après la journée d'hier, j'ai besoin de repos et je pense que le Capitaine Gates sera d'accord pour me laisser une journée de libre…

\- Ah ça tombe bien, répondit-il en l'aidant à enlever les derniers boutons, moi aussi, je dois garder la chambre… Ordre du médecin !

\- Ah vraiment ? Celui à qui tu as faussé compagnie la nuit dernière? Je pense qu'il doit être furieux.

\- Je lui enverrai un roman dédicacé et une boîte de chocolat en le remerciant pour ses bons soins. Ça devrait le calmer.

\- Sans doute, sourit-elle. Alors, comme ça, tu es en pleine forme ?

\- Absolument ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en dégageant la chemise de l'épaule de sa fiancée.

\- Euh, j'en sais rien ! On pourrait lire ?

\- Ou regarder la télé ?

\- Et on pourrait se commander à manger ?

\- Oui on pourrait faire ça !

\- Ouiiii ! rit-elle en se laissant entrainer sur le matelas.

La porte du loft claqua à ce moment-là et la voix de Martha retentit au loin.

\- Richard, je suis de retour !

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! marmonna Castle en rejetant rapidement la couverture sur eux.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était dans les Hamptons ! Chuchota Beckett sous la couette.

\- Elle devait aller dans les Hamptons ! Elle n'est pas censée être à New-York !

\- Trésor, il faut qu'on discute ! Lança Martha dont la voix s'approchait.

\- Ne me dis pas que ta mère va entrer dans ta chambre alors que je suis nue dans ton lit, chuchota Beckett.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

Fin


End file.
